Detention With With HIM!
by GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon
Summary: Ginny and Draco get a detention with eachother for attempting to fight (::gasp::) and find out more than they would have ever before when they stumble upon a secret in the chamber. D/G with a little R/H (gotta have that) Please read! *Chappy 14 FINALLY*
1. Ahh the sweet sound of bickering

Hi! My name is. well just call me Gin This is my first attempt at a FF, but not a story (I have my own stories lol) I am CRAZY so bear with me. This story MIGHT turn R. MIGHT! This story is also dedicated to two GREAT writers. Just two of my favorites: Lee Velviet and Dazma. Thank you for writing fanfictions and thank you to all the other authors!  
  
My better reader's name is Dakota (from now on considered Dak)  
  
* means they're thinking to themselves " is dialogue and ' is them sharing thoughts (you'll understand later) things in ( ) are what I think (and if you're bugged by that too bad cuz it's how I write and my muses won't let me do otherwise)  
  
Disclamer: You know. If I wrote Harry Potter then do you think that I'd tell you all my ideas? DIDN'T THINK SO! Ok so I don't own it but if you do THANK YOU FOR READING AND FINISH THE STUPID BOOK SO I CAN READ IT! Oh and Mrs. Rowling? Please don't sue! I own the plot and not the characters!. well most of them  
  
With that said I still have one more thing IT GETS A LOT BETTER!  
  
Detention. with-with HIM!?!?!?! Chapter 1  
  
Ginny turned the corner into the Library and sighed to herself in disgust.  
  
*Draco * She thought to herself *Why is he always in here? *  
  
"Why hello Weasel" came Dracos Drawl, interrupting her thoughts * God if she wasn't a Weasley she'd be going out with me. Fiery hair to match her soul. perfect shape. STOP IT SHE'S A WEASLEY! *  
  
"Shove it Malfoy. I didn't come here to have to listen to an annoying ferret." Said Ginny. She heaved her bag onto a table and flopped in a chair next to it. She snuck a look at Draco * He is gorgeous. I'm sure he can be nice. I wish he'd be nicer to me. STOP IT GINNY! You're dreaming! * Ginny thought.*Jeeze why does the library always have to be empty? Even madam Pince. *  
  
"Why aren't you in the Gryfindor common room or dorms shagging Potty?" drawled Draco from the table next to her.  
  
"Potter and I aren't and never will go out. Let alone will I give him the bloody pleasure of shagging me, Malfoy. Though. I think he & my brother." Draco gasped in mock surprise.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! How dare you insult Potter? You're crush whose eyes are like frying pans?" misquoted Draco.  
  
"Again, Malfoy, Shove it. That was 4 years ago.  
  
"You are the one talking"  
  
"Not when you are." Said Ginny giving him a piercing look in the eyes * So sexy. THIS IS THE FERRET YOUR Thinking AbouT! Get ahold of yourself!* "Aren't you sposed to be off shagging one of your whores?"  
  
"My sex life is none of your business though, and don't let this get around. I HAVE no Whore."  
  
"Pansy-"  
  
"She's a bulldog-" said Draco standing  
  
"and you're a ferret." Said Ginny "a white pale ferret" she gave him a rude looking up and down. Draco frowned and stood up. He pulled a chair next to Ginny  
  
"That was 2 years ago. There's not much to insult is there Weasel?" said Draco *not much about her to insult either. Stop it. You've been thinking this way since the beginning of the year!. Hey, I'm only your brain* thought Draco to himself. They kept eye contact a bit too long for either of them. They both coughed and looked away.  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Ginny.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Pretend I'm not a Weasel- Weasley." Draco smirked "And I was in Slytherin. what would you think of me then? Truthfully, I believe Slytherin should have been my house, but that bloody sorting hat put me in another house. At least it wasn't Ravenclaw, or God forbid Hufflesnuff" Ginny looked from her Potions assignment & noticed she was rambling.  
  
"Are you, Virginia Weasley. Good girl, Weasels little sister, Having regrets?. Why? You're perfect."  
  
"Oh Shut it. I was being serious."  
  
"Well why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you know I opened the chamber. And you're the only one except for the Dream team and the teachers that know. And you haven't told anyone."  
  
"My mistake" Drawled Draco  
  
"Oh yeah with the brain of a Ferret."  
  
"It's be due to shut your mouth or else."  
  
"Or else what? What are you going to do? Claw me to death?"  
  
"We're alone in a library. I have a wand." Draco stood up & drew out his wand.  
  
"Yak. well. So do I" said Ginny. She followed his lead, standing up and taking out her wand. "Pretty lowly thing to do, attack a girl" stated Ginny, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"If it comes to that." Stated Draco.  
  
Pro. McGonagal picked this particular instant to walk into the library, seeing murder in each of their eyes.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Mr. Malfoy!" said McGonagal in her shrill voice. "just what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Well. Well. you see." Stuttered Ginny, putting her hand behind her back to hide her wand.  
  
"What Wease- uh Virginia's Trying to say is that I was trying to teach her some Dueling techniques." Said Draco. He walked over and put his left arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny smiled fakely. Although she thought her skin would be crawling, she got delightful shivers up her back.  
  
"Yes. And Fer- uh Draco was just helping me with my Potions assignment as well." Said Ginny and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, putting her own arm around his back. It was Draco's turn to get shivers. To add to it Ginny was caressing his side lightly with her thumb. He thought he'd rather die than have them touch each other as they were. But. now he'd rather die then have them not. He squeezed Ginny's shoulder in reassurance & smiled at her genuinely. Ginny's heart melted and she gave him a smile back.  
  
"Well, although you two are very nice actors, 10 points each from Slytherin and Gryfindor & you will each serve a weeks worth of detention together. It is time to end this house rivalry" stated McGonagal  
  
*YES* thought Draco and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Draco and Ginny, Jumping from each other. McGonagal looked at them strangely.  
  
"And Mr.Malfoy, you are to realistically help Miss Weasley with her Potions homework."  
  
'Oh fun' thought Draco but Ginny also heard it in her head.  
  
'Who said that?' thought Ginny.  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa!!!!!! I didn't say anything! How'd you hear me?!" asked Draco, forgetting about the teacher. "Maybe you SHOULD have been in Slytherin! That's Dark Magic stuff!"  
  
"I did no such thing. I just heard you voice in my head." Said Ginny  
  
"Right. I'll leave. Mr. Malfoy, Potions. Your first detention is tonight in my classroom. 8 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Got it" chorused Draco and Ginny & gave each other death glares. Professor McGonagal left.  
  
"Right then how'd you hear my thoughts?" asked Draco suspiciously.  
  
"How should I know? I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Well how should I know?"  
  
"Well." Ginny sighed and sat down on a comfortable love seat (put in there for reading) 'This is weird' thought Ginny  
  
"I know" said Draco and sat down next to her. Ginny gave him a strange look "What?" asked Draco defensively  
  
"You are sitting next to a Weasley. Did you know that?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?!?! WE CAN HEAR EACHOTHER'S THOUGHTS DRACO." Ginny covered her mouth realizing she just called him by his first name.  
  
"You just called me Draco." Drawled, well, Draco as if she was stupid and had not noticed.  
  
"Did I?" asked Ginny. She smirked a Draco smirk & The cute dragon returned it. "We can hear each others thoughts." Retorted Ginny  
  
'I know' thought Draco 'De Ja vue'  
  
'So we have no secrets between us since we can both hear everything each other thinks.'  
  
'Actually, I've blocked you out. Like when McGonagal left. Haha' (funny, laughing in your head)  
  
'You know we're thinking this all in our heads Draco'  
  
'You did it again Virginia you called me Draco'  
  
'You called me Virginia'  
  
"Damn! In your mind you cannot lie! I just remembered that. I'll see you in detention tonight Weasley" sneered Draco and made to get up.  
  
"You still have to help me with potions mal ferret"  
  
"Uhg bloody hell" muttered Draco to himself. He stood and looked at Ginny "fine. Make it quick" Ginnys face turned maddened * She is really beautiful when she's mad. That's IT Weasley or not she is going to be mine! *  
  
"You're lucky I'm almost done Dragon breath." Stated Ginny smugly and stood up, her nose rising in the air a bit as she walked over to the table where her homework was.  
  
"Yeah." Said Draco, smiling at her back. She was cute when she was being disagreeable. He watched as she sat down & followed her to the table. He sat in the chair next to her again.  
  
"OK lets make this quick Draco." Stated Ginny, Looking at him from underneath her eyebrows * God he is hot. he's not even that mean. Just vastly misunderstood. *  
  
"Right then Virginia." Continued Draco  
  
"Ginny." Said the youngest Weasley, smiling at him broadly. Draco smiled back. Not a normal Draco smirk but one that went to his eyes. This made Ginny's heart melt.  
  
"Ginny, What are you studdying in Potions?" asked Draco scooting his chair so they were as close as could be.  
  
"Uh. All we have to do is give the ingreadients for a Potion that you feed t plants to make them grow faster."  
  
"That's simple."  
  
"Really? Then help me with it"  
  
"OK think about it. Make things grow?"  
  
"Well. Flomerable. Chopped up of course. Alagama a ½ pint of that. Two leaves of flax weed."  
  
"Right and then there are two more ingreadients for it. One liquid and one a puss." Said Draco, while studying Ginny's face.  
  
"Well. uh. Monksweed is the liquid of course."  
  
"Now try and think of the puss" Draco was barely paying attention to what he was saying. The look of concentration Ginnys face was cute to him.  
  
"Uh. Kalomonaton puss?" asked Ginny. Draco gave her another genuine smile.  
  
"You're pretty. good at potions Gin." Said Draco * phew. almost got caught there * Draco realized he was smiling like a fool when he heard someone else enter the library loudly stomping, snapping out of his reverie. He also noticed he had just called her Gin. He covered his expression quickly "But you were slow to answer the correct puss. Is that all?" asked the Gentle Dragon boredly. Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes I am done &What's up with you. You are being weird. I actually like it when you're nice" said Ginny. Her cheeks turned red from anger. Ron and Harry (yes in the library without Hermioni! ::faint:: )spotted Ginny (So THEY were the ones making all the noise) They started to stomp over to where Ginny and Draco where sitting.  
  
"Malfoy? Ginny?!" Growled Ron "What are you doing?"  
  
'Now you see Gin? OK so what I called you Gin.' Thought Draco to Ginny.  
  
'FIIIINNNNNNEEEEE I'll get out of this one.' Thought Ginny  
  
"Ron, McGonagal punished us cuss we were yelling at each other. We have a detention & He had to help me with Potions." Stated Ginny  
  
"oh. Well. If you do anything to hurt my little sister, Malfoy, You're dead before you can say bouncing albino Ferret." Stated Ron. Draco Narrowed his eyes. "By the way, why are you two sitting so close together?"  
  
"I can't read from a distance." Said Draco simply & stood up. He started to walk out but he brushed past Harry & muttered "Beautiful girlfriend you've got. Too bad she's going to fall under the Malfoy charm." Draco quickly turned back to Ginny & took her hand & kissed it. 'See you tonight Gin' thought Draco before gracefully leaving (sigh). Ron lunged after him but Ginny and Harry stopped him  
  
"Oh let it go Ron." Said Ginny and gathered up her things "He's not horrible"  
  
"WHO?!??!!" yelled Ron  
  
"Draco." This earned Ginny a glare from her brother. "Malfoy" she said quickly  
  
"Be careful Ginny, We don't wan see you get hurt is what your brother is trying to say." Said Harry (I hate Harry. Daniel = Cute Harry = bloody prat.) " I think  
  
'The bloody hell they don't. Potter's just scared cuz he has competition for me.' Thought Ginny  
  
'What was that?' thought Draco in his dorm (SIIIIGHHHHHHHHH)  
  
'I didn't mean for you to hear that. uh I'll tell you later.'  
  
'Promise? It sounds funny.'  
  
'ya'  
  
"I can handle myself Ronald. Charlie gets to play with dragons. I will too." Said Ginny before storming out of the library, bookbag in hand.  
  
"Women" muttered Ron to Harry.  
  
.^.  
  
/ \ (~~~~~~~~~~~~\/~~~~~~~~~~~~( (I don't know what that is I just kinda liked it)  
  
Ginny ran into McGonogal's office and the clock struck eght. She smiled at Draco but then saw Snape standing across he room.  
  
'Slimy git' thought Ginny darkly. Draco snickered & Ginny popped her hand on her mouth (I like that expression. 'popped her hand' lalala. sorry just being my crazy self. go ahead back to the story.'  
  
'I didn't say that out loud did I?" asked Ginny tele pathically t Draco.  
  
"no" said Draco. The Proffesors looked between them confused.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Malfoy?" asked Minerva (that's the weirdest name ever. Even weirder than Bob. No, I am not disriminating against Bobs.) "Do you care to explain? You two have been acting peculiar lately."  
  
"Yess" said Snape in is Hiss-Drawl.  
  
"No. Ginny and I were just sharing in an inside joke we had talked about over homework." Drawled Draco. Ginny Bodded and scurried beside Draco Sorta for protection.  
  
"yeah." Ginny half squeeked. They weren't lieing truthfully (lol confusing bit isn't it?) "Draco and I got better aquainted" Ginny smiled at Draco. Draco started at her face. He smiled back & the two stayed that was looking in one anothers eyes.  
  
"uh. Draco?" asked Snape (have you ever noticed this? Severus. Serius? They're the same!) Ginny and Draco jumped, blushing & looked at the floor.  
  
"Right. your detentions for the next week. Getting to know eachother better. The houses need to have their rivalrys sorted out & the two biggest elements of the Gryfindor/Slytherin rivalry are the Weasley and the Malfoy Famlilys." Said Minerva (snicker)  
  
"Thank God" said Draco "Nothing more"  
  
"AND you two are to go into the old Potions dungeon"  
  
It was a well known fact (that I made up ::puffs out chest show offishly::) That the old Potions room was haunted, had a monster or a portal or. lots of rumors had been spread.  
  
"You two are to figure out the secret of the chamber. The faster the better" said Snape "Because if you don't get it within a week. more time will be added" A cruel smile formed on Snapes lips as Ginny squeeked & jumped to Draco, clutching his arm. Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Weasel" said Draco, lookinga t his almost purple hand "You mind letting blood in my arm? I'd like to feel it in the morning"  
  
"oh." muttered Ginny & did as told. She moved further away  
  
'Damn' thought Draco 'I wanted her to stay' Ginny's eyes widened 'Did I. UH GOD I hate this! Why can we hear eachother;s thoguhts? It's going to take some getting used to.'  
  
'Maybe we should tell a teacher.' Thought Ginny  
  
"NO!" yelled Draco. Snape & McGonagal looked at them again "No way am I going to go into that retched dungeon" He covered up. Ginny sighed (he is such a smooth talker)  
  
"You don't have a choise. Now I will escort you & then you must stay there till morning when I come and get you. Your things have been aranged." Stated McGonagal.  
  
"A-all Night. With. With HIM??!?!!" Said Ginny and pointed to Draco. She fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny woke up in Draco's arms. They were already walking to the Dungeon.  
  
"Dra-Draco?" asked Ginny sleepily. Draco smiled at her and looked ahead again, following McGonogal.  
  
"You fainted and I caught you. McGonogal thought we'd waste noo time and we started walking to the dungeon." Whispered Draco so the Proffesors ahead couldn't hear. " I volonteered to carry you because I thought you'd freak out if you came to in mid air."  
  
"Thank you. D-did you really mean what you said about.. you. you wanted me to stay near you?" whispered Ginny back. Draco sighed.  
  
"I told you before. Youe can't lie in your head" Whispered Draco. He looked in Ginny's eyes "Yes, I did want you to stay there." Ginny smiles and leaned her head against Draco's shoalder, closing her eyes.  
  
*Draco's so perfect. He's not at all as everyone thinks. He is not to me. * thought Ginny to herself.  
  
*I wonder if Gin knows she's beautiful & smart & pretty. I wonder if she knows I like her, no Love her. Ha. Imagine that. Malfoys CAN love. hats off to me father. I wonder if Weasley knows his little sister is my drea girl. Firey hair to match her spirite, pale cheeks with lots and lots of freckles. Brownish green eyes with blue specks. God I memorized her & everything she's said to me. I think I'll ask her out. yeah. somtime tonight I will. Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. His Gin. Potter's an idiot. He doesn't see Ginny. * Draco was pondered this at the same moment Ginny thought similar things.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Your dungeon." Stated McGonagal enterupting their secretive thoughts.  
  
"We need both of your wands." Stated the greasy haired Snape.  
  
"Is Miss Weasley awake?" asked McGonogal.  
  
"Yes she is." Said Draco. "I'm going to set you down Gin." He said to her softly. Ginny nodded and Draco lightly put her on the ground. They bother gave McGonogal their wands.  
  
"you two must get along." Drawled Snape boredly.  
  
"If either of you are given any trouble just shout 'there's a silver moon today!' and we'll come and get you." Said Minerva (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA uh sorry) "But you must shout it & you will stay together so don't shout it as soon as we leave."  
  
"Is that cle-ear?" asked Snape menacinging (you know that thing he has going on with his words. sorts seperating them.. No? ok. I'm just outsane)  
  
"yes" muttered Draco and Ginny. They backed into the chamber, not wanting to see what lay within untill necessary and the door was shut.  
  
"ok behave" Warned McGonogal & closed them in the chamber"  
  
  
  
|:~ |:~ ~:| ~:|   
  
Phew! That chapter done!!!!! Wow. I had already written it and. then I had to type it. NIGHTMARE!!!! It took me hours (well it wouldn't have but I have a very short attention span. you know there are other things to do on the computer and its hard if you can't sit still.)  
  
Anyways. If you like it tell me. But I'm not one of those people who HAVE to have this many reviews or else the story stops. I write and I post but if you can review please. (this time I'm being serious)  
  
AND NOW SOME FUNNY QUOTES!!!!!!  
  
These are from the Sim City Ticker (I don't own that either. gawd I own like nothing except for this kewlio wrist band punk thing. yeah. lilac. pink. RED that's what color it is!)  
  
The first one: 1.A mysterious large rumbeling noise was investigated and found to be a mysteriously large rumbeling noise.  
  
2.Cure for Senility found but lost before recorded.  
  
3.Sims agree: Vote early, Vote ofton.  
  
4.Get your facts straight before making a fool of yourself.  
  
5.Gin sees name in newsticker and smiles in Irony  
  
6.History laughs at many people who deserve to be laughed at.  
  
7.From the desk of wise guy Sammy: One word in this ticker is wrong. (I read it a couple of times before I got it! Cheat sheet: WRONG IS the WRONG word!!!!!!!!)  
  
8.This one is for my friend: Kitties prefer fish while dogs aren't that picky  
  
9. Man survives night adhered to bus bench by chewing gum.  
  
Last one:  
  
10.Brocoli found to be Aliens with murder on their minds  
  
Ok sorry but I just played that and those were funny, I will put at least one funny quote at the bottom of the page each chapter. Just so, even if the story is sad, I'll brighten up your crummy day. if it's crummy of course. That's what I like to do. It makes me happy when someone's posted their story so I figure. I like making people smile too! And yeah. so anyways. I just want to know if anyone actually likes this story so. I mean. I'm not begging for reviews but I'll keep writing anyways. ok well. That's it!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Gin  
  
I see that smile! (hopefully youre smiling. If not maybe I should listen to the 4th quote) face HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!! O and at the end of the story this is dumblydor |:~==  
  
hat beard  
  
HAVE A HAPPY DAY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Ok Crazy day

Hi! It's me again. Wow I didn't know how good it was to go and see you have reviews but I log on and low and behold there are SEVEN and maybe more people will review. So. lets see. ah! Messages!  
  
Tigger: Thank you. You were, in fact the first reviewer! (sorry Dak and E.T.) Also I know my spelling and crap is bad but. I hate English class. And, I'm really sorry, I so do not mean to be mean, it's not my way! However, please ignore it! I am horrid at spelling and grammar also all the little marks! Please enjoy my story!!!!! I run spelling and grammar check at least 50 times!!!!!  
  
Dak (Phoenix): Thanks for reviewing gurlie! C ya soon!  
  
Et: I think that you are a lot like me. HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you reviewed! And even though you weren't the first you're still special!!!! You made me smile! And it's T -I double guh - R!! lol ET ROCKS! I love the movie, although ET scares me deeply (so does Dobby, every time I see the trailer for Chamber of Secrets I scream.  
  
Lady in white: I will so continue! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Avril rocks: Thank you! I'm so glad all of you think that!!!!!!!!! And you know what? AVRIL DOES ROCK 'cause he was a boy or was it a girl I really can't tell the difference! (Sorry inside joke with my friend. we like making fun of things we like. we're phsyco.)  
  
Emma: Cheers? Someone else says cheers? WHOO HOO!!!!!! This is great! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Eva: I do use a spell checker. It just doesn't pick up everything, sorry!  
  
Et (the second time): You are not an idiot. Don't ever stop being hyper BECAUSE HYPER PEOPLE ROCK! I say this because I AM one. Please keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, You know what? Why the heck would I give away all my inside scoop on this story if I OWNED it?!!?!?!?! You think I am an idiot. I mean. JK Rowling is? I DON'T, I mean, God, She wrote the friggin series so she couldn't be COULD SHE?  
  
  
  
Didn't think so  
  
  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ==~:| (~: | ~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~@@#$#$%^_(%^_@^(  
  
  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well." said Ginny. She finally turned to look at the inside of the chamber and gasped.  
  
"what?" asked Draco & turned around. His jaw dropped. They were in a utopia. There were trees and there was grass growing and vines & a forest surrounding this little 'clearing'. In the clearing there was a white, iron table and chair set with a lot of food on it.  
  
"I thought this was sposed to be a detention." Stated Ginny in awe. She stepped forward towards the table and spotted a note on it. She started to read it, as she did her jaw dropped. Draco walked to stand behind her & popped a grape in his mouth that he had fetched from the table. He almost choked on it when he read the letter:  
  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley and Mister Malfoy,  
  
Yes, this is no ordinary Detention. In fact, it may seem like a reward. Although there is something you do not know:  
  
There is a monster in here that gains power by magic being directed towards it. Thus is why we took your wands.  
  
  
  
The monster only comes out once daily for a half-hour at 9:30 P.M.  
  
Good luck  
  
Professors McGonagal and Snape  
  
  
  
"So we have to. Stay away from a giant MONSTER?!" Asked Draco unbelievably "Is this aloud? I'll have to talk to father."  
  
"Oh Draco I'm sure it is. It's 8:30 now." Said Ginny checking her watch. (J.K. Rowling said that muggle power did not work. yet muggle watches do. does anyone get this?)  
  
"So what are we going to do to protect ourselves?" asked Draco, his eyes scanning over Ginny's face.  
  
"I. I don't know." Ginny said. She looked up into Draco's eyes. "I. I'm not good at fighting without magic."  
  
"I'll protect you." Draco stated firmly. Ginny searched his eyes to see if he was bluffing. 'I swear' thought Draco.  
  
Ginny smiled and threw her arms around Draco's neck. Draco reluctantly hugged her back  
  
"I always. well not always, but since this year knew you were not as horrible as everyone thought" Ginny Said.  
  
"uh. Usually I would not take that as a compliment. But, as it's from you, I will." Draco said smiling. Ginny pulled away from him half-smiling.  
  
They continued talking for awhile. (Maybe I could make up something but I already had this written and the time didn't work right so I had to add some more time). Anyway, they talked about everything under the sun until about 9:20 then the conversation turned in a different direction.  
  
"Why are you horrible to everyone else?" Ginny asked. "Why are you all the sudden being nice to me?"  
  
"I'm being nice to you. because. I. I don't know why I. I."  
  
"you."  
  
"I'm horrible to everyone else because my father glued a mask to me and I thought it looked good. Until now." Draco pushed a strand of auburn hair from Ginny's eyes. "I still can't change the way I act to Potty and your brother."  
  
"Why do you treat Potter. uh Harry so badly?" asked Ginny "I used to think it was 'cause. well you were going to. 'cause of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Voldemort." Ginny blurted quickly. Draco smirked. "Ohh you're horrible. So is that why you're mean to Potter or what?"  
  
"No. It's because in our first year I offered him friendship and in turn he turned me down." Draco spat bitterly. Ginny's eyes turned sympathetic.  
  
"Why? He's not usually that kind of person." Ginny stated sadly. She played with the hair at the back of Ginny's neck.  
  
"Well. I did tell him I'd help him pick between the right, being me, and the wrong ,being your brother, sort of people." Ginny's face froze. 'But I realize I was stupid. You are the right sort.' Thought Draco. Ginny smiled one of those big bright beaming smiles. "Now" Draco continued. " we just have to go out this weekend and buy you a new set of dress robes. I don't want my best friend to be wearing rags. And it'll be with my money of course." Draco said smirking. Ginny's smile turned to a deep scowl and she tried, uselessly, to get out of Draco's death grip on her waist. "Shhh I was kidding! " whispered Draco "I was joking. It was a joke. I have a sick send of humor., like when I make fun of you or your family I'm trying to joke."  
  
"It's not nice Draco." stated Ginny giving up on trying to get out of his grasp. "I'd give anything for a new set of robes."  
  
"Done." Said Draco 'I'm sure Lucious won't mind seeing as she's the only other pure blood descendant close to my age & he couldn't deny she'd flawless.' Thought Draco, not meaning Ginny to hear him. Ginny's eyes widened, and Draco cried out in frustration.  
  
"I'm what?" asked Ginny  
  
"Flawless. OK? Plus Lucious. he well. if."  
  
"OK now you spit it out.  
  
"He knows that we're the only two pure blood families left. And he knew that. well. he wanted me to marry a pure blood. You see that's why he gave you Tom's Diary. He knew it would be stupid to settle for second best when trying to arrange my marriage. I loath him for giving you that retched book." Draco muttered coldly and let go of Ginny, Dropping into a chair.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"There aren't many people I'd care to marry at all at this point. but you. I don't know." Draco looked at the ground. Ginny walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey at least you won't get disowned for talking to me." Ginny said smiling. Draco looked up smiling slightly too. Draco used his seeker reflexes and dragged a startled Ginny on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Gin." Draco said, smiling at the look of surprise on Ginny's face. Ginny quickly got over the shock and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. "Gin?" asked Draco.  
  
"Hm?" asked Ginny playing with Draco's robe  
  
"You wanna be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFY! You'll just have to- Oh hell I hate cliffys and I know everyone else does. And. I meant to try and make you mad... hehehe on with the show  
  
"Wh-What?" asked Ginny snapping up to look in his eyes.  
  
"Would. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?" Draco repeated slowly. Ginny blinked her eyes hard.  
  
"you. you really mean it?"  
  
"of course"  
  
"Yes! I will!" said Ginny. Draco smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you'll have to take my crude sense of humor. all the cracks about your family"  
  
"Well. I can handle that as long as you don't mean them to harm me."  
  
"Why would I ever harm you?" Ginny smiled at Draco's smooth words.  
  
"And you'll have to take all my jokes. I might even call you ferret boy."  
  
"Oh no! We have the same sense of humor! God help every one! Watch out Potter! Watch out Weasley the little weasel and ferret boy are going to be romping around the school together just like annoying Weasley and Mud- blood"  
  
"Don't call Hermioni that ever again. She is one of my best friends!" Ginny said seriously  
  
"Alright, just like Weasley and his know-it-all granging cow," Ginny raised her eyebrows, shaking a bit with giggles  
  
"Where do you come up with all of this stuff Draco?" asked Ginny  
  
"Just comes with the brilliant mind, cheese-y-ness."  
  
"Hmm what else comes with the brilliant mind?" Ginny asked looking deep into his eyes "Are you good at kissing?"  
  
"I'll let you be the judge of that." Replied Draco and leaned down to kiss Ginny. But, a roar interrupted them & Draco jumped up holding onto Ginny so she wouldn't fly off. (Damn roar)  
  
Suddenly the monster stormed into the large clearing. It was a dragon standing on two hind legs. It had huge wings, almost like scaly hippogriff's (that word was in my spell check lol Tiger). Its arms were almost like a dinosaurs but with fingers.  
  
Apparently, this creature was meant to walk on two legs.  
  
Ginny screamed and the dragon snapped its attention in there vicinity. It started to look at the table of food. Draco covered Ginny's mouth.  
  
'I don't think that it can see' assumed (just remember assumptions can be wrong) Draco telepathically. 'come on we have to move closer then we're bind it to something once we-'  
  
'MOVE CLOSER?' thought Ginny 'Nuh uh, no way! We're running away. You, I can handle. But a REAL dragon? No, Charlie can do that'  
  
'Fine. Tonight we will but. we'll have to plan for tomorrow night.'  
  
The dragon came a bit closer to the table and then sat down on one of the chairs. He began to eat the food in a mannerly way.  
  
Ginny and Draco's Jaws dropped to the ground from where they were standing 10 feet away.  
  
"Well, while you ogle at me. you might tell me your names. I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon said in a deep English accent. This caused Ginny and Draco's jaws to drop even further. After about 5 minutes, though, Draco found some words.  
  
"Y-You speak?!" Draco sneered, standing in front of Ginny to protect her. "Y-You're a"  
  
"Dragon? Yes I quite noticed that." The dragon said "But I still don't know who you are."  
  
"D-Draco may-maybe we should t-talk to him." Stuttered Ginny in a squeaky voice  
  
"Draco is it?" asked the Dragon "Why, that's' the name I've been using. It means dragon. So I guess I'll have to tell you my real name: Oliver."  
  
"H-Hi Oliver. My name i-is Ginny." Replied Ginny. She stepped from behind Draco to stand beside him and clutch his hand.  
  
"I'm not a mean dragon" said Oliver, quite taking a liking to this young lady "please talk to me, I only have a bit of time left seeing as you spent most of it ogling at me."  
  
"O-O-O-OK. Draco. please sit down." Said Ginny. Draco reluctantly walked over and sat himself down in the seat across from Oliver, Ginny still attached to his hand. Ginny sat on his lap again, leaning back as  
  
"listen, I am really not going to hurt you."  
  
"I-I know but y-you're."  
  
"You're a Dragon." Draco Drawled.  
  
"De Ja Vue." Stated Oliver  
  
"Excuse the little Weasel." Draco said, nuzzling Ginny's neck "She's quite easily spooked. This whole thing with almost killing everyone in this school. Including her brothers and, at the time, crush. It's quite a long story and I'm quite sure you wouldn't want to hear it."  
  
"I do not understand you two." Commented Oliver "You're making fun of her while showing signs of affection."  
  
"So?"  
  
"H-He's really strange" Replied Ginny finding her voice. "You see he thinks that he's the sun and we're all the planets and such revolving around it. 'See I caught onto your sense of humor.'  
  
"Bravo, Well explained." Draco said, smirking. (:: thump, thump::)  
  
"You two are the first ones who have talked to me in a long time." Oliver stated  
  
"Really? Well I go around talking to dragons all the time." Draco said, taking another grape.  
  
"You have a very sharp tongue. You might want to dull it while talking to me."  
  
"Why? If you wanted to kill us you would have done us in by now."  
  
"Shut it Draco" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"But I want to" Fake whined Draco.  
  
"You're going to make him shoot fire at us.  
  
"Oh no. Anything can happen today! I am going out with you, which is great, but highly improbable. I'm talking to you in my noggin and I'm talking to a well mannered DRAGON!" Drawled Draco.  
  
"You mean besides yourself." Ginny said through a smirk  
  
"Exactly." Said Draco. Oliver started laughing jovially. "What?" snapped Draco.  
  
"You two are funny when you bicker. cute" Laughed Oliver D. (D for dragon. I think it's a kewl name)  
  
"I. we are not 'cute' " Exclaimed Draco, doing the little parentheses with his fingers. I . uh . yeah you know what I mean. "So why do you talk?.... HOW?"  
  
"Uh what time is it?" asked Oliver  
  
"It's, uh 9:55" Ginny replied, looking at her watch. She was beginning to really like Oliver.  
  
"Damn, my times almost up. OK . I'll tell you if you come back tomorrow.  
  
"We don't have a choice." Said Ginny "It's detention" Draco rolled his eyes  
  
'You shouldn't 'ave told him that' thought Draco.  
  
'And why not?' thought Ginny  
  
'I just. don't trust a lot of people."  
  
"So you will come back?" Oliver said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny replied, smiling. She turned to make sure Draco was smiling too. He was but sarcastically. She shoved him in the ribs.  
  
"Of course Oliver, Mr. Dragon. We'll be delighted." Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
"I can understand why he's being that way. I mean, when I was a human. a.. I uh" Oliver looked around trying to erase what he said  
  
"When you were a HUMAN?!?!?!!" Draco and Ginny chorused.  
  
"Well yes. you see.."  
  
"Go on. How'd you get turned into a dragon?" asked Draco smirking.  
  
"You're annoying kid. Fine, I'll tell you two. When I taught here, yes taught here 7 years ago. I was fixing a potion, I was the Assistant Potions Professor. I was fixing a potion and well you see."  
  
He couldn't continue. He started to disappear.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Ginny frantically. She stood up.  
  
"It must be ten." Oliver stated as if commenting on the weather. "I always disappear at ten." True to his word(s) Oliver Disappeared.  
  
"What happened?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"It was a dragon, Gin, a talking dragon." Draco replied, standing next to Ginny.  
  
"And? He was fun to talk to. Plus. we're all alone. I don't know. but."  
  
"It's a good thing isn't it?" Draco asked, putting his arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Draco. I'm not that type of girl. Ok? I'm sorry but you asked out a Virgin. Now fine if you want to dump me go ahead before we fool ourselves." Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. After a few seconds Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco staring at her dumfounded. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Gin, I don't care. You're. You. I'm me. And as weird as it may sound I'm a Virgin too." Ginny's eyes widened  
  
"Y-You're a. a.." Ginny's eyes widened more.  
  
"Look, I know my reputation but." Draco stopped ' I've never shagged anyone.' Draco Thought. Ginny blinked heavily. And again. "It's not that big of a rumor is it?"  
  
"Bigger" Ginny stated. She smiled. "Well. at least. at least. you're not. you know. that kind of guy. I mean lets face it you probably would have dumped me  
  
"Why let something so perfect slip away?" Draco asked hoarsely. He smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Ginny put her arms around Draco's back and smiled back.  
  
"How can I feel this way about you?"  
  
"What? How can a scrawny weasel and a dashingly handsome ferret feel this way about each other?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. Draco leaned forward and kissed her gently. Ginny, taking a moment to react, kissed back. She felt Draco smirk and pulled away.  
  
"You're horrible. You were just saying all that stuff to get me to kiss you"  
  
"Yes, I am horrible but I meant everything I said. Malfoys don't lie.except to their parents and enemies and when they're being sarcastic. And I wanted to kiss you to see if your lips taste as fiery as your insults."  
  
"Do they?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ==~;| |:~== ~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*  
  
PHEW god that took me two hours. don't worry it'll be easier. Those are the only two chapters that I wrote down (score!)  
  
Ok now for the funny quotes and I have the meaning of Draco also.  
  
The meaning of Draco:  
  
Draco (drâ´ko) or Dracon, fl. 621 B.C., Athenian politician and law codifier. Draco's code appears to have prescribed the death penalty for even trivial offenses, and Draconian has become a synonym for harshness in legislation.  
  
The Concise Columbia Encyclopedia is licensed from Columbia University Press. Copyright © 1991 by Columbia University Press. All rights reserved.  
  
And then, the other one is that it's a constellation of a dragon  
  
Another fact: Sirius is a constellation of a dog (thus is how JK Rowling got what he turned into I believe)  
  
Sickle is a star.  
  
Ok NOW the funny quotes:  
  
1.Those who in quarrels interpose, Must often wipe off a bloody nose. -John Gay I don't own that. I just found it while opening the dictionary on my computer  
  
2. Don't Chew with your mouth open  
  
The rest of them are from Joke-central.com. I don't own that either. God Da. Uh bless America!  
  
How do bankruptcy lawyers expect to be paid?  
  
What happens if you get scarred half to death twice?  
  
Everybody repeat after me. "We are all individuals"  
  
I'd Kill for a Nobel Peace prize  
  
Eagles may soar, but weasels aren't sucked into jet engines.  
  
If at first you don't succeed, then skydiving definitely isn't for you.  
  
Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity  
  
8. Corduroy pillows -- they're making headlines!  
  
And last one:  
  
9. If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn?  
  
  
  
Ok Now start smiling. hehehe I see that smile. or smirk. or. facial expression  
  
So I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it was worth while! Until next time Au Revoi (I speak but don't know how to spell in French. just like English. lol!!!!!! I'm so mean to myself. You're probably thinking I'm crazy! NO JUST OUTSANE. ok yes I am crazy. thank you to everyone. I decided I'm going to dedicate my stories by chapters to two people. This chapter is dedicated God (should have been first and God includes Jesus) and G W B. Hats of and prayers to you and for you! God bless Everyone!  
  
Cheers  
  
Yours truly, Gin  
  
PS  
  
Thank you for reviewing and Flames will be ok 'cause I'm a Pyro maniac! 


	3. OoOoO Nice shiner & a smart colorful BEA...

Hi!!!!!!!!! I am so excited at the response to this!!!! I see some stories with two reviews and.. look at mine!!!! Ok. I got two more reviews for the first chapter right after I posted the second chapter! Omg I feel so happy! I have to thank the three people on chapter one then two. Please everyone read all the thank yous. They are funny and might have something to do with the story!  
  
I love all you reviewers!  
  
Katie: Thank you so much for reviewing! I will keep writing, you keep reading!  
  
KAOS: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU KNOW WHY??? BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is uncanny! You have a bloody brilliant mind! You are so lucky you live where you do! I want to. but seeing as my dad works here. I'm sad to say USA Is the place to be although I've been surrounded by English people all my life, they raised me and now I'm helping raise their kids! It's fun and I understand more things about the English-English language every time I am with them. now I am just rambling. I read your Bio and I couldn't finish the first time I was laughing so hard! I love your idea and I will use it (maybe even in this chapter if I can find somewhere to work it in)  
  
Themis: You are so so nice! I'm sorry about spelling (speeling lol) but that's the only class that I'm not good at (I plan on being a meteorologist. OK, OK I Spelt that right but that's just cause I want to be it) I like parodies on McGonagal and this chapter is chop full of em lol  
  
Jennifer Anne: I like sugary sweet things. Have you ever fallen in love, for no reason, with the person you are not 'sposed to? I HAVE AND IT IS NOT FUN unless the person feels the same way back. And people fall in love if they are sworn enemies ROMIO JULIET lol I am trying to read that. O off the point. I'm sorry but please just try and read the story and get over that fact :'( (I'm pleading ya so what? I don't ALWAYS act like Draco.)  
  
Kat: Thank you! I so will!  
  
Insomniacgal, from now on insomnia lol! O sorry: Yeah. I've never seen "Dragon heart" (I guess that means I don't own it. Damn when will I ever own anything) I like dragons but my friend loves em! Thank you for reading. Oliver is going to be a big part (not in this chapter but afterwards ok?)  
  
E.T: Ahahahahah You were one of the first I read! Cheer up! Please don't feel stupid. or if you do you get used to it (I should know lol) thanks for reading  
  
Gryfindor-girl2002: Lol! Yeah!!!! SOMEONE IS HAPPY. I'm not the kind of person you'd think would love making people smile. But, I am. I always show off (funnily) to make people laugh! Please continue to read (And smile)  
  
Babybunnie: Hehe I love your name. It reminds me of the sound of music when they are telling Julie Andrews what they like and the little girl goes "baby bunnies" in this really cute voice. Speaking of Julie Andrews, I am reading princess diaries. Ok lol whoops. am I making you smile? I had better be! Thank you for reading over the grameraclcle mistakes! Please keep doing that! I am trying to check it increasingly! (Hehe increasingly. they put that in there, the spell check not the Aliens that live with me!)  
  
I do not own Sound of music or Princess Diarys (There go my goals in life ::Snort::)  
  
Kaos: AHHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA SNAPYPOO? AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OMG OMG OMG. let me settle down woo I see lots of dots too. AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I'm still laughing AHAHAHA OUT LOUD AND THAT'S RARE AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ok I'm sorry . It's ok. it's ok cause I like Rupert Grint DID I JUST SAY THAT I like him second to Tommy Felton *cough * I mean tom. yeah. so. I don't own him either (but I wish!)  
  
Lee Velviet: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU REVIEWED FOR MY STORY?!?!?!?! I AM NOT worthy!!!!!!!!!! Omg omg omg I hyperventilated when I saw it. It started one of the best days of my life WEEEEEE I'm so happy I love all your stories!!!!!!!!!! You rock!!!! Keep writing and although you say you hate yur job make, the old people laugh lol!  
  
Omg I got so scared cause my story wasn't showing up and I got on this s'morning and it did! YEAH!  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update but on Wednesdays I have everything and then on Thursday I kinda got in trouble so. here please enjoy!  
  
OK thank you to everyone for reading  
  
Let the Show begin  
  
@~!@!##%$^&~~~_+_)(*&^%$#@@!@#%!~%s^$@&@#$%*__*  
  
Minerva (bwa hahahahahahaa * Cough, cough * uh yeah I uh.) Walked into the chamber to find Ginny and Draco asleep on the same bed, curled up together for warmth. Draco's bed linens were over them both. (Get those nasty thoughts out of your head! I THOUGHT THEM FIRST!) Minerva (Who gets on my nervsuh. uh never mind) her eyes widened. Ginny's head in Draco's chest and Draco holding her possessively was enough to make anyone question their sanity. Minny Me. I mean Minerva blinked once, twice. nope they were still there like that. She went over and shook Ginny lightly  
  
"But mommy I was having a good time with Dracy" Ginny mumbled & pulled herself closer to Draco  
  
*Great. I forgot Ginny is a very deep sleeper * thought McGonagal to herself. She shook Draco a bit.  
  
"I don't feel like getting up Professor" Draco said & hugged Ginny closer to him. Draco was a very, Very light sleeper. He opened his eyes  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I insist! Your detention is over and your classes are about to start. SOON!"  
  
"Will Gin get in trouble?"  
  
"Yes!!!" McGonagal shouted.  
  
"Oh. Giinnnnyyyy." Draco cooed. "Ginny, dear wake up!" Ginny slept on "Excuse me professor". Draco moved his lips to Ginny's, kissing her. Soon Ginny started to wake up (he could tell: she was kissing back) Draco pulled away, smiling at Ginny.  
  
McGonagal 'Acio'-ed a chair quickly and sat on it  
  
"Never in my life" muttered McGonagal, hand on her heart. Ginny finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Draco? Oh. I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry. I forgot my stuffy and I needed comfort and"  
  
"Quite alright, I was awake when you came over. Anything that touches me wakes me up." Draco stated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's ok. Your breath lulled me back to sleep and it felt good to have you in my arms.  
  
"Good".  
  
"CLASS" Screamed McGonagal, jumping from the seat.  
  
"Uhm. Professor? Mind not telling my brothers. We are going to. You think there is a rivalry now." Ginny started  
  
"I understand Miss Weasley"  
  
___~*~___~*~___~*~___~*~___~*~___~*~___  
  
That day in class(es) was interesting.  
  
For instance in Potions Ginny was pondering the reasons why she was suddenly head over heals with Draco. She could not quite figure it out. maybe it was because he was only nice to her. maybe it was because he was so god damn hot (in one) or. the list went on.  
  
While she was doing all this at the same time she, in fact, was not paying attention to Snape (bad girl her.)  
  
And Snape noticed this.  
  
AND he decided to let her know. (Someone wrote Snapey poo. I guess if you like greasy cars lol and to answer their question Oliver does know Snape but I will add more later)  
  
"Miss Weasley" Snape hissed "What is the main ingredients in a hearing enhancement potion?"  
  
Ginny stared.  
  
'The slimy git always picking on me "Miss Weasley the main ingredients for a "hearing enhancement potion" he knows good and well that I wasn't listening' Ginny though, not knowing Draco heard. thought. uh. I. know she thought it.  
  
Well Draco was in McGonagal's class & started at hearing Ginny inside of his head rambling. He almost snicked after he got over the initial shock.  
  
'It's Asphodel, White worm, Grass &, this is the main thing, a Rose. Like you' Draco thought  
  
Ginny started.  
  
"I, uh. Asphodel which is also known as Monksweed and Wolfsbane," Ginny said *hey might as well lay it on thick * "White worm, and ,the most important ingredient, a Rose".  
  
It was Snape's turn to start. His eyes widened and the smirk he had on fell to bewilderment.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I wish to speak to you after class." Snape said. Ginny could not decipher if it was bitterly or crossly or.  
  
'Thanks Draco!' She thought happily.  
  
___~*~___  
  
Later in Care Of Magical Creatures for Draco:  
  
"Mr.Malfoy would you like ter try 'an pet thi' bear?" Hagrid asked, snapping Draco out of a reverie of Ginny (hey that rhymes!)  
  
'He knows I hate petting things. Especially bears. they are terribly disagreeable. I do not want another bloody bad arm' Draco thought.  
  
'Bears are easy to deal with.' Ginny thought in Trelawny's classroom. 'Don't be scared of them 'cause they feed off fear. If you show it un- wavering un-timedness and actually let yourself be a bit nice then it will let you near it. It will be nice and splendid to you. It's 'sorta like dealing with you.'  
  
'Oh! I didn't know I thought that aloud. yeah.'  
  
'Well you did. so try it and try to be nice to Hagrid'  
  
'Your wish is my command m'lady'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Hagrid asked "Der yur want ter ur n-"  
  
"OK" Draco said. Harry and Ron snickered a pit as Draco passed them. Hearing them, he quickly turned to Ron "I'm doing it for Ginny"  
  
"Why you" Ron started to lunge at him, but was held back by Hermioni and Harry.  
  
"We don't want to get in trouble" Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Please Ron". Hermioni pleaded. Ron turned red at Hermioni's request. Draco smirked and turned back to Hagrid.  
  
"Now what yur der, Malfoy, Is"  
  
"I can do it myself, thank you" Draco pushed past Hagrid.  
  
_-~*~-_  
  
Ginny looked out the window of the Divinations classroom. She had picked a seat right by the window since cramped spaces made her uneasy and today it was a double bonus. She muttered a spell with her wand so as she could hear and see him as if he were right in front of her.  
  
She saw Draco enter the enclosure. He walked towards the bear (It changed colors and that's how it's a magical creature lol plus it was a lot smarter than a usual bear.), that was standing on it's hind legs, and smiled at it Genuinely. The one normally directed at Ginny. The bear blinked and Draco was able to get within a foot of it .  
  
"Hey there big guy" Draco said, soothingly "Do you mind if I pet you?"  
  
The bear smelt his face. Draco closed his eyes, partially grossed out by the whole affair.  
  
The bear got on all fours and pushed against Draco, begging him to scratch his ears. Draco opened his eyes and smiled. He started to scratch the bear's ears.  
  
Everybody was in shock, noted Ginny as she looked at the breathless audience. Mainly  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry  
  
Hermioni and  
  
Ron (they were in alphabetical order lol)  
  
"W-well dun Malfoy" stated Hagrid after Draco got out of the little paddock.  
  
Ginny wanted to do a jig right there but noticed that Trelawny was giving her piercing looks so she quickly took both of the charms off her and turned to predicting her death.  
  
_-~*~!~*~-_ (hehe that looks like a little French man. Oui?)  
  
Draco smirked at Hagrid's response.  
  
"Didn't expect I could tame such a fire?" Draco asked. He then turned and looked strait in Ron's eyes pointedly "I've tamed worse."  
  
*punch *  
  
Ron stormed up to the castle, before Draco could retaliate. Harry and Hermioni ran after Ron, leaving Draco cradling his, turning black, eye.  
  
(*~*) (Hehe that looks like the cheese people.you know the ones that fight over the American cheese on the tely?. yeah)  
  
In the hallways, Ginny was walking to the Gryfindor common room. did I say walking? I meant running blindly so she could eat dinner and still have time to freshen up for detention, AND have time to talk to her best friend.  
  
Blindly right?  
  
She ran into Draco who was also walking blindly, hand over one eye. She landed on top of him in a not-so-awkward position for them.  
  
"Watch where you're going bloody-" Draco stopped in mid sentence. "Gin?"  
  
"Draco?!?! What happened?" Ginny yelled, examining his black eye.  
  
"I uh. Your brother punched me."  
  
"He what?! He doesn't usually do stuff like that except. oh yeah. to you"  
  
"Well. I did sorta say I uh I have tamed worse fiery spirits than that bear" Draco said, wincing slightly as Ginny's fingers trailed over his eye.  
  
"Still." Ginny kissed Draco's eye then took out her wand and muttered a spell. Immediately an ice back appeared in her hands and she closed it to Draco's eye.  
  
Draco and Ginny smiled. They really forgot that they were laying on the floor, and everyone was looking at them as they passed. In fact, wasn't it lucky that Ron and Harry were somewhere else?  
  
"Oy!" they heard someone say (it was Colin Creavy) "Ginny, that the bloody hell you doing on top of that git?"  
  
Ginny & Draco jumped to their feet  
  
"Leave it to a Mother Theresa to be nice to me." Draco sneered  
  
"If you would have watched where you were going. maybe you wouldn't have gotten such a nasty eye" Ginny said, matching Draco's smirk. They stepped towards each other.  
  
"Are you always on top? Potter just seems like the type to have the girl on top"  
  
"At least Potter gets some" Ginny smirked wider.  
  
"You mean Harry?" Draco asked. Ginny's smirk dropped.  
  
"Ya I . have to go. bye" Ginny turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm & turned her around.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Colin watched in awe as Draco kissed Ginny with force. So much force Ginny had to wrap her arms around his neck just to stay standing. Draco pulled away & they unwrapped each other from each other (minds at a blank at how else to explain that lol)  
  
"That's all" Draco whispered before stalking away.  
  
Ginny turned to Colin  
  
"If you tell my brother, you're toast. Got it?" Ginny asked  
  
"Ye-Yeah" Colin stuttered.  
  
"It's good to be feared." Ginny said to herself before starting her trek back to the common room.  
  
When she opened the portrait whole she saw who she was looking for, Hermioni. She grabbed Hermioni's arm and whisked her away from the conversation that she was having with the other 2/3rds of the dream team.  
  
Ginny dragged Hermioni all the way up to her dorm and sat on a bed, finally letting Hermioni's arm go.  
  
"Are you ok Gin?" Hermioni asked, sitting on the bed next to Ginny's.  
  
"No. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but. ok. you have to promise not to get mad at me." Ginny replied.  
  
"I swear." Hermioni put her hand on her heart. Ginny flopped backwards on her bed.  
  
"Oh. Hermioni I'm in love with Draco Malfoy"  
  
Silence  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
  
  
"You. You're WHAT????" Hermioni jumped from the bed, causing her to land on her rump.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Well. that's ok. You have right to be in love with whoever you want." Hermioni stood up, massaging her soar bum.  
  
"And."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
"And he and I are going out."  
  
*Plop*  
  
Hermioni fainted onto the bed she had been sitting on.  
  
___~!~___~*~___~!~___  
  
"Enervate" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Gin-Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah. and Ron and Harry" Ginny gave Hermioni a look that told her not to tell the two boys about Draco.  
  
"Oh. Hi.. er. I'm sorry. I just got light headed and plop." Hermioni tried to stand up but only gave herself a headache. Ron caught her on her way down, causing her to end up in his arms, her own arms around his neck.  
  
"Herms. you shouldn't try and walk right after you're knocked out. You, of all people, should know that."  
  
"Right". Hermioni replied lost in his eyes as Ron was lost in hers. He leaned his head down and kissed her.  
  
"Bout time." Ginny said. "OH TIME! God bye Harry bye Ron by Hermioni! Gotta go get dinner quick. Oh and go into the guys dorms if you want to do anything"  
  
Ginny disappeared before Ron could retort.  
  
__~!~__~*~__~!~__  
  
OK I'm going to experiment by having this part in Draco's point of view until I tell you different. Or until they go back into detention. depends. I've never done this before EVER and so. just tell me how it goes by 1-10 at the top of your reviews!.  
  
I wish Ginny would get in here. I don't need Pansy trying to sooth my eye, practically sitting on my lap.  
  
God you'd think she'd take a hint  
  
Lord, Please may Pansy get off and Ginny get in here. Amen  
  
O look the doors are opening. GINNY! THERE IS A GOD!!!  
  
Not that I ever questioned it *snort *  
  
I waved to Ginny, I hope she saw me. She did! She's walking over here.  
  
Pansy actually has one brain cell. you think a human couldn't turn redder than Ginny's beautiful hair. hey it's worth pondering.  
  
"Hi Gin, You wanna sit here?" I asked, pushing Pansy off the bench (AN For all you people who say chairs, THEY ARE BENCHES!)  
  
"Sure" came Ginny's response. God I love her voice. She sat down near me. It would be fine if she sat on my lap trying to sooth my eye. "Draco. How's your eye?" Ginny asked, lightly running her fingers over my black eye. That feels good. I closed my eye  
  
"Better now" I said without knowing. If I could look two places, at once, I wish I could see what Blaise and Pansy looked like right now. But I can't turn away from Ginny's face.  
  
"Good".  
  
OK OUT OF DRACO MODE. I'm proud of that little part but we're skipping forward. To when the dream team comes in. (Draco & Ginny finished dinner, Pansy shooting Ginny murderous looks. She finally left though.)  
  
Anyway, The dream team walked in. Ginny saw them before they saw her & ducked under the table.  
  
"God Gin, If you wanna do that you could just ask" Draco said.  
  
"Unless you want another black eye I would shut up."  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron shouted and stormed over to the Slytherin table. Now when Ginny sat down it didn't make a scene 'cause were only like 6 people there but.  
  
'Hermioni knows'  
  
'WHAT'  
  
'She's my best friend. She didn't tell I swear'  
  
'sure.'  
  
"Why hello Weasley" Draco drawled, looking from underneath the table. "What do you want?"  
  
"You bastard! I've heard the rumors about you and Ginny laying on the floor today. Then you went and SNOGGED her??? What the bloody hell is that about?"  
  
'Draco.' Ginny thought 'Please, start being nice.'  
  
'Fine. I'm going to tell him my undying love for you.'  
  
'ugh'  
  
"Aren't I aloud to snog the woman I love?" Draco asked, looking Ron in the eyes emotion was on his face for the first time. Ron and Harry looked surprised. Hermioni kinda bit her lip.  
  
"If you do anything to hurt her." Ron started.  
  
"You are more likely to hurt her than I, Ron." Draco said, emotion now in his voice too.  
  
Ron jumped.  
  
"And look next to you. Not that way, to Harry! He hurt her and you let him off with a clean slate. What do you think that just because he's Harry Potter, or your best friend, he should get off?"  
  
'Draco I'  
  
"And furthermore, your sister is the most perfect woman ever. Harry you're friggin blind". Draco Finished standing up. "I have wanted to say that forever. I'm not going to sit back and watch the person whom I love, YES LOVE, get off as second best. She's not second best to me. I've talked to her one day ONE FRIGIN DAY and I am a crazy fool. HEAR THAT DUMBLEDOR?!"  
  
"Draco". Hermioni hissed.  
  
"Hermioni I know you know. So, talk some sense into your boyfriend. Potter. you might want to get your eyes back into your head. THEY'RE POPPING OUT. And If you think I'm bloody lying then you're dead wrong." Draco hissed. He looked underneath the table "Ginny come on our detention's starting in 5 minutes."  
  
Ginny scurried out from under the table very, very quickly and ran out of the uh I FORGOT THE NAME. Great hall. Draco followed. Ron and Harry were staring dumbstruck. They knew if Draco was playing, he would be discreet, not wanting to ruin his reputation. Hermioni was smiling broadly.  
  
__~!~__~*~__~!~__  
  
Draco ran after a crying Ginny.  
  
He thought she was crying out of spite. He caught up to her and pulled her back slowly.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
She was smiling.  
  
"No one's ever been that nice to me." She said before hugging him. Draco smiled. He knew everything was going to be smooth sailing with her. He put his arm around her and they walked to McGonagal's office.  
  
__~!~__~*~__~!~__  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe I like that personally. proud of it. I really hate English class but. for once. ok so quotes and jokes (from joke- central.com.).  
  
If blues blue, and grays grey, what is the mathematics formula for a very advanced pig?  
  
Ok that's one I just typed and I think it's funny. sorry I'm kinda weird. I have a very wide range of humor.  
  
Only When He's Drunk...  
  
A driver is stopped by a police officer. The driver asks, "What's the problem officer?" Officer: "You were going at least 75 in a 55 zone." Man: "No sir, I was going 65." Wife: "Oh, Harry. You were going 80." (The man gives his wife a dirty look.) Officer: "I'm also going to give you a ticket for your broken tail light." Man: "Broken tail light? I didn't know about a broken tail light!" Wife: "Oh Harry, you've known about that tail light for weeks." (The man gives his wife another dirty look.) Officer: "I'm also going to give you a citation for not wearing your seatbelt." Man: "Oh I just took it off when you were walking up to the car." Wife: "Oh Harry, you never wear your seatbelt." The man turns to his wife and yells, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The Officer turns to the woman and asks, "Ma'am, does your husband talk to you this way all the time?" The wife says, "No, only when he's drunk."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You'd be a 10!!! Little Johnny was sitting in class one day. All of the sudden, he needed to go to the bathroom. He yelled out, "Miss Jones, I need to take a piss!!" The teacher replied, "Now, Johnny, that is NOT the proper word to use in this situation. The correct word you want to use is 'urinate.' Please use the word 'urinate' in a sentence correctly, and I will allow you to go." Little Johnny thinks for a bit, then says, "You're an eight, but if you would let me go piss, you'd be a ten!!!"  
  
POTTY HUMOR. lol yeah. I'm kinda cheezy. anyways there's that chapter for DETENTION WITH WITH HIM!  
  
Ope I almost forgoted to dedicate the story! Ok this is to. three people (we're bending the rules ok? just this once) Aunty Jessica (I call her that but really she acts as if she's my older sister in- a good way! Except we are just best friends and I call her Aunty just t piss her off. She's my better reader) Ramie (whom is one of my best friends at my speech club which I'm president of until I mess up. or until next semester lol) and Devon (ok at acting I have two bestest friends and he's one of them) and, I meant 4!, Drew (he's always been there for me to talk to THANK YOU!)  
  
Hope you like it, sorry I didn't get to the singing part Kaos! I Will though!  
  
Cheers  
  
Gin!  
  
Ps  
  
SMILE GODDAMN IT!  
  
AH! I own the plot I OWN THE PLOT I KNOW WHAT I OWN! THE PLOT! Ok My life is fufiled but I'll keep writing. And if anyone hears of someone getting killed in the middle of nowhere I DIDn'T DO IT. I just drove her to it! Ahhhhh. sorry. my friend gets really mad at me sometimes and.oh I guess you don't want to hear. Untill next time I'll leave you at this Tommy is hot!ss 


	4. A A fRieNdship THEM

Uhg! I feel like such an idiot! Hermione is spelt wrong Oh well. I'll speel it right now (get it. speel is speelt wrong. ok not as amusing as I thought)  
  
Ok so now I love reviews. Oh well, I am still not asking for 100 of em. LoL (though that would be nice lol . Me 100 review YA RIGHT!)  
  
Ok so here's the thank yous  
  
From chapter one: Catalina Rose: Omg I love your story It depends on the weather! Thank you for reviewing. I think my bit about them reading minds is great too! I'm glad you do too!  
  
Golden goose: Thank you! I used your joke!  
  
Ash Angel: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like my writing!  
  
Insomniagal. Insomnia: did you read what I said to hyper monkey (ET) It's kewl that speeling and grammar haven't gotten along with you. 'cause I'm not alone lol Especially about Hermione (blush) Lol I know I love the friggin dragon! I can't believe I could think that up! Lol I'm usually not that smart. The dragons blue I think (I know you didn't ask but I felt like saying)  
  
Gryfindor girl 2002: Thank you for laughing your ass off. I hope it didn't hurt too much.. Hahahaha ok you're not laughing. I bet you laughed when I spelted Hermione wrong DIDN'T YA? Good you did  
  
Lee Velviet: Cheese Wiz writers assotiation. founded by Lee and Gin  
  
ET: LoL ET phone home  
  
Kaos: Ahahahahahhahahha just for you GOATS AND SCRABLE  
  
Oh and I hoped nobody noticed Ginny left out one of the ingredients (Grass) I swear I read it and I did a Homer Simpson (DOH) Oh well. She said Grass just to tell you  
  
I'm so sorry it tooked so long to update! I swear. my muse is only over me when I'm writing this other story. an original that's really good. and AHHH I'm trying to squeeze it out and I think this chapter sux. but read it anyways! It's important  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own this. If I did I wouldn't have spelt Hermioni wrong and I would own SOMETHING other than my wristband, the plot, and like 10 CDs, all except three of which I did not buy.  
  
On with the show:  
  
!)*#!@(&$~!)$&@(%&  
  
"Behave" Said McGonagal before shutting Ginny and Draco in the chamber. They dropped their looks of regret and ran to the table. Draco got there first.  
  
"Ha! Beat you Gin." Draco said sitting down. "For a Weasel you sure are slow."  
  
"Well. for a Ferret you sure are fast." Ginny retorted playfully. She sat on his lap.  
  
"Soooo How did the Potions thing go?"  
  
"Great! I forgot to tell you! Snape thought I was so good, as he hadn't ever talked about Hearing Enhancement Potions, that he moved me to 6th year Potions!"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"With me?" asked Draco "And Potter and Weasley and Hermione and. is that SAFE?"  
  
"I, uh. I guess. Did you see the look on his face when we came in McGonagal's room for detention"  
  
~!~Flashyback~!~  
  
Ginny and Draco walked in Pro. M's office, Draco's arm still around Ginny. The two Professors' jaws dropped to. uh. (what's on the other side of the world? I'll say Hawaii) Hawaii. Snape's face was more shocked than Mcy's (Minerva's) since she had walked in on then this s'morning.  
  
"Draco. Miss Weasley?" Snape asked  
  
"Yes?" Draco and Ginny chorused.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! Draco. are you OK? Do you need to go to the Infirmary?"  
  
~!~End Flashyback~!~  
  
"Oh god that was so fun telling the Slimy Git off" Ginny said  
  
"I know" Draco replied "Imagine what my Father- uh- Lucious would say"  
  
"You call your dad by. by his first name?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah. It's not like I hold the utmost respect for the guy! He's such a bloody liar. Thinks that everything can be charmed. God, I'm dreading Christmas break in two weeks."  
  
"I would be too."  
  
"You couldn't imagine, Gin. Alone all the time, parents having parties." He looked at her and sorta got this grin on his face.  
  
"What? Draco?"  
  
"Do you want to come to my house for Christmas?" Ginny thought for a long, very long, moment.  
  
"I want to but. my parents. they probably won't let me. They're loving but they won't let me stay with 'The Malfoys'. I wish" Ginny sighed  
  
"Well. what if I convinced your parents?"  
  
"It probably wouldn't happen seeing as Lucious tried to do me in."  
  
"Well. maybe if I explained."  
  
"Yeah. smart idea. 'My father tried to off your daughter because she was the only pure blood left for me to marry' yeah Draco, reaaaalll convincing!"  
  
"Well. maybe. if I could convince your brother."  
  
"That's less likely."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. 'I tried to off you because. you're you." Ginny nodded her head, laughing.  
  
"How bout you just come to stay at my house?" Ginny asked. (Lee, I totally did not mean to steal your idea! It's going to be different I swear! And I thought of it when I started this story and this is the only idea I have!)  
  
"Uhm, ok, great."  
  
They passed the time by telling each other jokes and laughing it up. (I love that expression "Laughing it up" laugh it up bean boy laugh it up!)  
  
"Draco." Ginny started  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny tried to speak again but it was hoarsely  
  
"I uh do-"  
  
Finally Oliver came into the clearing. He roared and sat across from Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Oh! Oliver? Uh why do you always roar?" Ginny asked, voice again hoarse "Oh ya hi"  
  
"Hi and I don't know. It's a reflex." Oliver replied, having difficulties pouring himself tea. Ginny sighed and grabbed the pot (kettle whatever) from him and moving forward to pour it. Draco grunted, which caused Ginny to jump off his lap (from surprise) and spill the tea all over the table. She tried to yell a bad word but couldn't. She couldn't speak at all. She stood up, holding her throat.  
  
"Gin?" Draco asked.  
  
'I can't speak' Ginny thought.  
  
"Ginny?" Oliver asked.  
  
"She can't talk" Draco said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she lost her voice" Draco replied impatiently. Ginny nodded and began to clean the table.  
  
"Well then. how'd that happen?"  
  
"Have you been outside a lot?" Draco asked  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
'Playing Quiditch. Remember I'm on the Gryfindor team.' Ginny thought.  
  
"She plays Quiditch." Draco explained.  
  
"Well. then. how do you know what she's saying?"  
  
"I uh." Draco thought quickly. "Just dumb luck?"  
  
"Verrrrryyy funny. You two pretty much act as if you can read each others minds." Oliver laughed. Draco laughed nervously and Ginny looked like she was but her vocal cords weren't working (hint hint that means that she's not just got a hoarse throat WHOOPS shouldn't have told you that. Should not have told you that). Oliver stopped immediately. "You can't can you?"  
  
"I uh. no?" Draco said. Ginny nudged him "Yes?"  
  
"Peculiar. Who knows this and how did it happen?" The blue dragon asked.  
  
"Uh no-one knows with the exeption of us and now you and. we don't know how it happened."  
  
"Extremely curious."  
  
"You can't tell anyone."  
  
"And who should I tell?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
'Draco, ask him about how he got turned into a dragon!' Ginny thought.  
  
"Oh, yes. Oliver, Gin wants to know how you're a dragon. You disappeared before you finished." Draco said.  
  
"Oh ,yes, where'd I leave off?"  
  
"About you were the assistant teacher and." Draco said.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember." Oliver started. Well I was the assistant Potions Professor and I was fixing a potion one-day and. it was polyjuice. I added five wrong ingredients. I added a Dragon scale, a medieval plant, a bit of a potion that made it seam like the space was huge, a Forrest growing potion and. far too much flaxweed. The potion blew up in my face and. well here I am now."  
  
"And nobody tried to fix it?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Why didn't you just talk to the people?"  
  
"Well. they'd always shoot magic at me and that made me go crazy, like I had no control over myself. Also they thought that I was a real dragon and ate. well. me!"  
  
"Well. who were you assistant to?" Draco asked  
  
"A bloke called Severus Snape. Nasty fellow, to most people. Especially me, seeing as I was in Gryfindor."  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
'He hates me and my family.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Really? He loves Gin's family and friends and they're in Gryfindor." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny elbowed him "I mean hates them, With a passion. But he loves me and favors me above all Slytherin." Ginny nodded in defeat.  
  
"Really? I would think. well Dumbledor is still headmaster correct?"  
  
"Yes, the muggle loving" Draco started, Ginny scowled at him "Wonderful, fair, mischievous headmaster of ours."  
  
"You truly are the poster boy for Slytherin"  
  
"I'd like to thank the academy Ginny and Lucious and my mom and Pot head and Weasel boy, his ever trusting side kick, and the granging cow." Draco acted out.  
  
"Uh. and they are."  
  
"Weasel boy, Ginny's brother, Pot head, his best friend, and granging cow, his crush"  
  
Ginny coughed.  
  
'Girlfriend' She thought  
  
"OoOoO giirrlffriieennd."  
  
__!~*~!__!~*~!__!~*~!__!~*~!__!~*~!__!~*~!__  
  
They passed the evening talking to each other and planning ways to get Ginny's parents to let him stay for Christmas  
  
When they finally got out of the Chamber in the morning (McGonagal went through the same process of waking them up.) they had to rush off to classes, with a quick goodbye.  
  
Their classes were the same until Potions. Double Potions. with Slytherin.  
  
Draco picked Ginny up from the class before and escorted her to the Potions classroom, holding her hand and her books.  
  
'Draco. we're going to really have to face my brother and everyone today.' Ginny thought after awhile, watching their feet. 'And I'm lucky I didn't get called on today.'  
  
"I know." Draco replied quietly, also watching their feet.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the time. or think.  
  
When they finally did arrive in the potions classroom everyone was already there. And all talk stopped to behold this site.  
  
There had been rumors about Ginny and Draco, but them actually being seen. holding hands. wasn't imagined.  
  
"Well what are you all staring at?" Snape asked "Open your books to page 100."  
  
Ginny and Draco scooted into the backmost space.  
  
"Now." Snape started "We have a new student. She was so good that she got to move up. a year. Miss Weasley can you stand up?"  
  
Ginny nodded and stood, blushing. Ron scowled deeply from the seat across from her (The dream team always sits in the back)  
  
"Very well you may sit down" Snape drawled again. Ginny smiled thankfully.  
  
'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.' Draco thought. Ginny tried to concentrate on Snape talking about Potions that helps you. well. concentrate (lol)  
  
". And then you add a bit of billabong weed." Snape drawled.  
  
'This is the song that never ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, This is the song that never ends.' Draco continued. At first Ginny was shaking with, silent, laughter (ok I think that's funny) and after awhile she got bored and then when he continued she started to get. rather pissed off.  
  
'You great prat will you shut up and listen to Snape. I think he's pairing us.' Ginny thought.  
  
'Touch- ey' Draco thought and finally headed Ginny's request.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." Snape continued. "And. oh it seems that we have an odd amount. Mr. Weasley, Kindly move over and sit with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Malfoy. I mean Weasley." Snape said, smirking. Ron grumbled and followed instructions, shooting Ginny the death glares that should be intended for Snape. Ginny's eyes scanned the table and went to Draco's strong hands, lingering there for a second before Ron appeared at her side.  
  
"Could you scoot it over?" Ron asked gruffly.  
  
Ginny did as told so she was smashed into Draco. Three days ago she would have hated that but now it was very comforting. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and moved over a bit on the bench so Ginny had more room.  
  
"Now," Snape started here are your ingredients." He waved his wand and in front of each group appeared all the needed ingredients. Ginny sighed and looked at Ron.  
  
"So. the rumors are true about you two prancing around school together." Ron said, more misery in his voice than intended. Ginny nodded her head slowly.  
  
"You were there last night. In fact I was speaking to you" Draco said. No drawl or sarcasm was in his voice. Ron looked at him as if he was mad.  
  
"Ginny is there a reason you're not saying anything?" Ron asked to cover up the fact he was so surprised. "Did Ferret do something to you?" Ginny scowled at him  
  
"Ron, do you not listen? I said last night that I would never hurt your sister." Draco said. Ron looked at him incredulously. "What?"  
  
"You. You said. Ron." Ron's eyes were the size of Texas (Everything's bigger in Texas)  
  
"Hm. I did." Draco said. Ginny shook a bit with giggles (that weren't there lol). "It seems that your sister tamed a bit of fire too eh?" Ron fumed. Ginny tried to stop him from talking by talking but, of course, no words came out so she just covered his mouth.  
  
:Ron, I can't talk. I lost my voice.: Ginny wrote.  
  
"How?" Ron whispered. Ginny and Draco shrugged.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy are these two distracting you?" Snape asked.  
  
"No Sir, I'm distracting them." Draco countered  
  
"Well if you would finish your potion then maybe you all could concentrate. 10 points from Gryfindor." Snape turned.  
  
'Damn bloody prat.' Ginny thought. Draco laughed silently.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked, seeing Ginny laughing too.  
  
"Nothing." Draco said. "Now were you listening to Snape? I kept on singing a song in my head, ignoring him."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"You're lucky you're in Slytherin. I wish I could do that."  
  
Ginny's eyes were now the size of Texas.  
  
"Uh, Ron. could we. start over mate?" Draco asked. "I'm sorry about all the jokes and cracks and everything that I've made. I really am" Ron looked as if he were thinking. hard.  
  
"How bout. we make a deal. No more cracks about my family and no more cracks about yours. And you can't rip on Harry or Hermione."  
  
"Wouldn't think of it. Anymore." Draco said. He shook Ron's hand firmly and Ginny fainted into Draco's arms.  
  
__!~*~!__~*~__!~*~!__~*~__!~*~!__  
  
"Ginny. Giiinnnyy" Draco whispered. Ginny slowly blinked her eyes open. She mouthed the word 'Draco' but nothing came out.  
  
'Oh yeah. I lost my voice' She thought.  
  
"Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
'Where am I?' Ginny mouthed.  
  
"You're in Snape's office Gin." Ron said (OK I like Ron, He's nice. I couldn't have him all mad at Ginny. OK?)  
  
"Yeah Snape let us off since we're your close friends. You fainted again" Draco said  
  
"Again?"  
  
"She fainted the first night when McGonagal said we were to stay there all night."  
  
"I would have too."  
  
"I think Hermione and Harry were about to faint when they saw me and your brother talking to each other about what to do rationally."  
  
"Yeah. and they've been up against Vol. Vol."  
  
"Volermort."  
  
"Right him and not fainted."  
  
"Yeah. Now we have to figure out how to tell Snape that we can. think to each other." Draco said  
  
"Yeah. you thinking to each other is weird."  
  
'You told him!?' Ginny thought.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said.  
  
Ginny drug them both to the floor in a big hug.  
  
__~!~__~*~__~!~__  
  
You guys deserve a lot more than that but the story was arm wrestling me to not go the way I wanted it to and I'm a weak little girl and ahh.  
  
You guys deserve a lot more than this.  
  
Ok jokes and quotes time!  
  
This one comes from the Golden Goose: I want to die in my sleep like my grandfather ... not yelling & screaming like the passengers in his car ...  
  
LoL I like that one.  
  
Don't use a big word where a diminutive one will suffice.  
  
Drilling for oil is boring.  
  
Energizer Bunny Arrested! Charged with battery.  
  
I tried to daydream, but my mind kept wandering.  
  
I used to be indecisive, now I'm not so sure.  
  
I used to be schizophrenic, but we're all right now.  
  
I wouldn't touch the Metric System with a 3.048m pole!  
  
I've got a mind like a.. a.. what's that thing called?  
  
He who places head in sand, will get kicked in the end!  
  
Help stamp out, eliminate and abolish redundancy!  
  
Honk if you love peace and quiet.  
  
How many of you believe in telekinesis? Raise MY hand!  
  
Hypochondria is the only disease I haven't got.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok! please Review (And you guys didn't say weather the Draco thing point of view was 1-10 in all your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Please go back and see from the 3rd chapter)  
  
Thank you and good night!  
  
Cheers,  
  
Gin  
  
PS Please smile PPPPLEAAAAASEEEE Ok . 


	5. Hmm Harry, you need to stop blushing!

I'm sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA you wanna know how stupid I am? Ok I was about to beg my mom to let me rent The Princess Dairies and my sister comes down and GUESS WHAT! We've had it for a year!!! LOL I was laughing so hard!  
  
Ok I will stop freaking you out.  
  
Oh and you know what is extremely good? Well, we didn't have any Hershey's syrup (I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER DAMN IT) and so I took some of that powdery hot chocolate mix out and I put some on my ice cream (I know, I know, Fur- Eek) and now I'm eating it. (or was when I wrote this) It is awesome! Just try not to laugh or else the powder will shook over everything (it gets old after awhile. I learned that the hard way twice!)  
  
New punctuation! Things in \ / is writing!  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated fast as I would wish! I'm not feeling good and I'm going through this little religious thing where I'm not eating any sugar or drinking any caffeine, not eating red meat, and I'm not surfing the net. (You people and hotmail are the only sites I said I would visit! Aren't you glad I love you so much?)  
  
Not having caffeine is getting to me! But bear with me! I know this story sucks so if y'all don't like it just tell me. I'm a pyro but I hate it when people say "you should find better use for your time" why don't they just tell me I just need to do a little something different?! Ok well.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, These disclaimers are fun to make up. I own. Nothing and Everything at the same time. That excludes things that are owned by someone else and that includes Harry potter. Damn J.K Rowling staked her claim and Warner Brother's got what was left. That is not fair, I did not get a fighting chance.  
  
I JUST HAD ONE OF THOSE GENIUS MOMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you know that Draco's real name is Tom (I've known it for awhile lol) and what's Voldermorts name? TOM!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that WEIRD!!!!!!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Xtremegrl 2020 (now known as extremey): Thank you! I love being told I'm a great writer!!!  
  
Golden goose (both times): You like lamb chop too?!?!? YEAH I love lamb chop, Charlie hoarse, and hush puppy! Omg!. anyway thanks for reviewing! I love to hear from you (and all reviewers). Oh and you are not the only one who loves my profile! There's this one person and they are like "You have a kick ass profile!" omg. And the bird thing. Well I do the little Josie thing, you know the one that's like "There's no more band. They left. They are all gone. Just like the Beatles, like the Jackson five, like a flock of sea gulls CAW. This red bull is really good" lol I love that.  
  
Themis: Yes, you are nice. And what do you mean by "What did you do to poor Ginny". I dunno but she can't talk you know. Anyways. hmm. I hope you did good on your English exam! I have one like right now and I'm going to die 'cause I hate it. I'm glad you like the idea of peace! Love you too ::hugs Themis back::  
  
Kaos: Yes, it was your idea! I'm sorry I didn't get this out as soon as I told you! But. I'll ttyl about it (my fingers are about to fall off and I barely typed anything  
  
Smurfette: Of course I'll keep writing! I love reviewers who say that! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! PS are you green or blue?  
  
Insomnia Gal: LoL I love your reviews I'm so glad you gotted signed up!!!  
  
ET: lol I liked the one that said "Why use a big word where diminutive one would suffice"  
  
Anonymous reviewer: Please show your name! It's ok that you didn't like Draco mode. I was personally proud of it, but can you tell me how to improve? Thanks for saying it's a good story!  
  
Catilina Rose: (did I speel it right) anyways LoL you fell out of your chair? YOU DID A ME THING? Lol thanks for saying I did a "Lovely Lovely job" lol I love 'it depends on the weather!  
  
Lee Velviet: I know you didn't review and I doubt that you're using your time to read this still but. if you are. could you please o please e-mail me your *chapters* to Wish it was yesterday and Dragon rebels? You see I can't surf the net. so. If you don't want to it's fine but if you do. my e- mail is GinnyGINvampireoo@hotmail.com (and it's oo as in the letters not numbers lol) I'm sorry I'm rambling  
  
I love all of you and I'm sorry it's so short!  
  
If anyone wants to e-mail me @ GinnyGINvampireoo@hotmail.com use the subject "Detention" and I'll answer it. But that's the only way!  
  
I know Ron and Draco are quick to forgive and forget but. hey you can USUALLY tell if people are lying, and Ginny's the best and Ron believes her. Except since she cannot talk.  
  
Ok, Hopefully this will come out right  
  
Let the show begin!  
  
~!*~!()&$(@&$(~)$&)!@#$!#_$_  
  
"So. you two are saying that there's a dragon in the dungeons, that used to be a human?!" Harry asked, walking down the hall to lunch (yes, it was lunchtime.) "This must be some sort of strange dream. first Malfoy, uh Draco. you being nice and now the dragon. somebody wake me up!"  
  
"Really Harry, you should try out for a play! 'Drama king young and sweet only seventeeeen' god." Draco laughed mockingly.  
  
"Yeah well you're the Romeo here." Harry retorted.  
  
"Romeo got Juliet and Peirs didn't." Draco retorted simply, Harry blushed but nobody caught it.  
  
'Draco, Should thou be-est kind enough to let fair Juliet's EARs rest from thy friends BICKERING.'  
  
"He started it!" Draco said.  
  
'Draco, you are being a little kid. well yourself. But you started it.'  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
'Uh-huh!'  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"You look a trip talking to yourself." Hermione commented (I spelt it right!)  
  
"She said that I started it!"  
  
"She didn't say anything!" Harry said.  
  
"I uh know that. But she. acted. like. it.."  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Ron pulled them close and whispered in their ears.  
  
"WHAT?!" Came the astonished yell from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You two are too loud! It is enough when you tattle but not right NOW! We don't want the professors hearing!" Draco hissed (hahaha Draco using the word tattle) "God, leave it up to a pot head to not think that fast."  
  
"Stuff it ferret. Or the other way around" (stuff a ferret. get it?)  
  
"Boys, Boys." Hermione tutted, holding Harry back. Ginny kept Draco back with the hand that was attached to his.  
  
'You two please try and be nice to each other, Ron too.' Ginny thought.  
  
"But he's being an arse." Draco replied, eyes narrowing, with a sneer on his face  
  
'And you aren't?'  
  
"Yeah but I'm a cute arse and I'm always that way"  
  
"If you don't want the bloody Professors to get suspicious then why are you talking to your self?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tut tut Harry, watch your language." Draco replied, making a cross with his fingers.  
  
"Burn your self Malfoy?"  
  
"Ow!" Draco said sarcastically, with a smile to match. Ginny got in between them. She took her wand out and waved it around. It formed the words, in shining letters: SHUT UP PLEASE YOU'RE BOTH DISAGREABLE ARSES!  
  
"Whatever." Harry said, shrugging Draco's insults off.  
  
'I think that Harry might have a little crush that's already been tamed by my Malfoy charm.' Draco thought. Ginny let go Draco's hand and slid her own around his back. It got lower and squeezed his butt.  
  
Ginny was smiling like an angel, as innocent as one.  
  
Draco smirked  
  
'Just can't wait to get in there?' Draco thought, looking down at Ginny.  
  
'Oh shut up.' Ginny thought back. She put her arm around his back again and he put his around her shoulders.  
  
'I can't very well shut up in my brain, can I?' Draco asked, smirking. ______ \ -------/ __)~*~(__ \ / ^__^ (Little Arabic wise man, for all you Christians and Moslems out there. Wait no, just Christians, but he looks like a Moslem too. I AM NOT STERYOTYPING I WILL NEVER EVER ok maybe about my older brother BUT OTHER THAN THAT NEVER STERYO TYPE)  
  
As the (One. Two. three. four.) five-some walked into the great hall, Ron standing next to Draco, everyone choked on their food (well. not really but it went down the wrong tube)  
  
Dumbledor stared, but not surprisedly. He smiled and a twinkle was in his eye.  
  
'I hate how that old coot always looks that way. like he knows everything about me.' Draco thought, again not meaning Ginny to hear.  
  
'What?!' Ginny thought.  
  
"Nothing." Draco whispered. He followed her, absentmindedly, to sit at the Gryfindor table in-between the two red heads. Harry was on Ginny's right and Hermione (E E E not I!) was on Ron's left. (Justa let you know!). They faced away from the Slytherin table.  
  
"So." Draco started. Everyone started to get their food on their plates.  
  
"So." Harry mocked. "I soooo want to get Ginny in my bed."  
  
"We all know that Potter." Draco said.  
  
Ginny gave them a glare that told them to shut up.  
  
"Ok, OK" Draco said.  
  
Ginny got tired of having Draco talking for her and conjured some parchment and a quill (did I just say parchment! HELP ME I'M GOING BRIT ah kewl. ok I know I'm not but bloody hell I'm close. I said those tid bits without thinking)  
  
\ I invited Draco to Christmas vacation to us and he's coming./ Ginny wrote  
  
Ron's eyes almost rolled over in his head he was thinking so hard at it.  
  
Hermione smiled but Harry frowned. Deeply.  
  
"Gin, have you ever thought that I go to Christmas at your house to ESCAPE that bloody prat?" Harry hissed in Ginny's ear.  
  
\Harry, have you ever thought that it's my house and I can invite whomever I want?/ Ginny wrote in response. Harry was getting on her nerves, *though* she thought *for good reason.*  
  
"That's ok right?" Draco asked Ron. "She's going to post a letter to your mother and I'm going to write another one to go with it."  
  
"Well. erm." You could tell Ron was thinking 'cause he was not even looking at his food.  
  
\Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ Ginny wrote.  
  
"Oi! You don't have enough room in your house!" Harry's voice chipped in.  
  
\He could always sleep in my room if that is what you want Harry. Otherwise, I think that Ron can fit another bed in there. It's not like Charlie or Bill are coming. and if they are they can share with Percy the Perfect/ Ginny wrote  
  
"All right, yeah. Maybe we can get Dumbledor to get us a floo hook up. Or not flue what's that other thing called?" Ron started. "I swear."  
  
Ginny was practically jumping from her seat. If she would not have been horse she would have squealed with delight.  
  
But she was hoarse.  
  
So she didn't. She just hugged the group. This caused Harry to blush and look away. Only, Draco caught that this time, but was swept up in his girlfriend's arms before he could say anything about it. Ron was being his big brother self again when Ginny hugged him, having to reach over Draco.  
  
"Oh Geer off" Ron said. Ginny moved to hug Hermione, her butt right in front of Draco's face. He did not really mind, but spanked her still for not moving it.  
  
"Gin, I don't want your arse in my face, not yet anyway." Draco said. Ron frowned. Draco saw this ('cause Ginny sat down and her arse was out of the way) "I was joking! Really ickle Ronniekins!" Draco smiled his genuine smile.  
  
Ginny was glad that her brother and Draco got along. Now if only she could work on Harry.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ~( )~ (A little snitch for you Quiditch people)  
  
They day passed uneventfully after that. The days continued like this for a week. Also, since Ginny and Draco 'Hadn't' figured out the secret to the chamber, their detentions continued.  
  
About a week later, Draco started to worry about Ginny's voice. I mean really, who was hoarse for more than three days? Not anyone he ever knew. He lived in the cold dungeons at home, that was enough to give any person hoarse, and his had gone away in the most four days. Therefore, he stayed after in Potions one day, much to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's objections.  
  
"Uh. Uncle Severurus?" Draco started since everyone had cleared off. (Snape is his Uncle ok? And he didn't want anyone knowing) He sat in a chair beside Snap's desk.  
  
"Yes Draco?" Snape replied. He looked up from his text.  
  
"Er. I was wondering. well you see. my gir. uh Ginny, as you know, has got hoarse for a week and I was wondering. might there have been anything to cause it? If anyone wished her ill?"  
  
"You mean your Gryfindor girlfriend? Yes. There is a potion. In fact. I know that a bunch of students could get it from a simple book in the library. They put it in your Potions books. Now as to a cure, which I'm sure you're asking for correct?" Snape looked at Draco. Draco nodded and picked up a flower off Snap's desk (lol. Snape, flower?). "The person that gave it to her has to give her the cure, or make the remedy itself."  
  
"Much help that is" Draco muttered to himself. "I don't even know who gave her the Potion" Draco picked a petal off the Green flower.  
  
"Well. maybe, if I had an assistant, we could determine the person. The fingerprints were left on it."  
  
Draco looked up  
  
"Assistant?" Draco asked. The wheels in his head were now turning to find more out about Oliver D. now that he knew Ginny could be cured. "Have you ever had an assistant?"  
  
"Well, uh yes. In fact, I have. It is a completely ironic tale. Sure you won't want to hear it. I am sure you're girlfriend will want to hear from you, seeing as you haven't talked to her for 3 minutes. Now go to lunch or I'll take points from Slytherin." Snape seemed quite perturbed  
  
"Well. ok then I won't, but. why won't you tell me?"  
  
"5. four. three. two. one"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. God Uncle, don't get your panty hose in a bunch" Draco said and ducked out of the room before Snape could react.  
  
When Draco ran into the lunch hall, he made a sharp turn down the aisle to Gryfindor. When he saw Ginny he made another sharp turn but not fast enough so as he knocked her over, pulling her down to the ground, landing on top of her. They lay in silence for a second. Then Draco smirked  
  
"Now, this is more like it" Draco whispered. Ginny's eyes opened.  
  
'You know, sometimes you have those mean streaks' Ginny thought.  
  
"You think I can help that, love?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled  
  
"I didn't say I hated it." Ginny replied in her head.  
  
"Good, would you say it turned you on?"  
  
'Now Draco, we talked about this. I sai-' Draco, seeing this was going into one of her rambling sessions closed his lips over hers. Ginny was shocked at first but gave into the kiss quickly. Her arms wrapped around Draco's neck as his hands settled on her well-formed hips. The kiss ended all too soon at Harry's call:  
  
"Oi! Some people are trying to eat lunch!" Harry commented. Draco pulled away from Ginny quickly but only hovered a centimeter above her lips  
  
"Oi!" Draco taunted "Some people are trying to kiss their girlfriends" Draco made to lock lips with, a willing, Ginny again.  
  
"Draco, really you're on top of her." Hermione stated "Ron's trying to suppress his. brotherly instincts by squeezing off my hand." Draco sighed.  
  
"All right." Draco got off Ginny and helped her up.  
  
'Humph, no one asked whether I WANTED to get up or not' Ginny thought. Draco kissed her again but quickly pulled away.  
  
"There, that good?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny smiled and sat down.  
  
__~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~__  
  
Sorry, I know. It sucks. But. if you have any ideas. I was grounded for awhile then gotted busy I am so sorry. I tried to finish as fast as I could! You deserve so much more!  
  
Oh and who wants Cheesy Corny Fluff? PLEASE SAY YOU DO I'm a specialist in that department  
  
SO In your review you need to put "Fluff chapter" or "Non fluff chapter" ok? PLEASE  
  
All right funny things!  
  
We wonder why the dogs always drink out of our  
  
toilets, but look at it from their point of view:  
  
Why do humans keep urinating into their water  
  
bowls?  
  
Dogs shed, cats shred.  
  
If everything tastes like chicken couldn't you say "Hmm this chicken tastes like ice cream!" ? (I made that up!!!!)  
  
Everyone in Nebraska is to afraid to do drugs so they sniff corn instead. (I made that up too!)  
  
Ok, the ret of these are answering machine messages:  
  
You have reached flatuous anonymous. All of our operators are pretty busy at this moment, so if you would like to leave a message.  
  
You are the 15 millionth caller today! You can win a free car! You have fifteen seconds to answer theses three questions: your name, number, and to name all the victims on the Titanic! Go!  
  
God speaking. Please leave a prayer and a message and I'll get back to you.  
  
  
  
AHHHHHH I Cannot remember any more of them! I will find some more out to post with the next chapter!  
  
Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Queen C and, uh. My toastmaster group! (25 people lol) Bethany. you are probably reading this sometime. so. HI!  
  
Ok remember, Fluff. no Fluff or fluff in while!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Gin!  
  
Ps I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Phew that's a relief

Hi! I had nothing better to do so I thought I might as well suck it up and try and write, again.  
  
Don't get me wrong! I love to write and all but it is so hard keeping my concentration!  
  
Here are some questions: Will we ever find out why Draco likes grapes so much? Who gave Ginny the potion? Why is Oliver D. blue? And why does Hagrid act so gay?  
  
Kaos: OMG! No, it is not offensive to Brits! I WANT TO BE A BRIT BUT MY MOM AND DAD HAD TO HAVE ME IN AMERICA! I had typed this whole shout out to you and then my computer fucked it up! I MEAN FREAKED FREAKED IT UP! Ok no, Pomphrey cannot heal it. Yes they are getting ready for Christmas (you never asked I just said) Yes Snape did get uncomfortable. Yes fluff and lotses of it! THAT SNAPE PICTURE IS WRONG AND I DO NOT WANT IT IN MY HEAD! Oh and I was wondering if you could e-mail me the chapters of quarantine after where Ginny and Ron and Harry visit Hermione. You do not have to I just really love that story and can't, you know, surf 'cause of this little 'religious' journey And I love your goats! And I love your camels too lol  
  
  
  
Muse: lol omg. That's sooooo funny! I read your bio! It's funny. You have AIM? I have to get it! The only part I didn't like is that I'm a religious person. that's ok I still love you 'cause you're an awesome reviewer! Thank you and keep reading! I love being original!  
  
  
  
Lis-sin-ascento now known as Lis-sin because it's really hard to type.: OK. I know harry doesn't like Gin in the books but oh well in here he sorta does and doesn't know it. It's not a major part. it's just Daniel Ratcliff is so hot that I have to have him in there. Although Rupert Grint is hotter and Tom Fellton is the hottest. Lol and I wanted Snape to be Draco's uncle. I just do. And the dragon that speaks. well. I like it when they can speak at least they don't have to hold their thoughts inside them until they burst!  
  
  
  
Aurora Noctifier: I like your first name. And I love fluff. I put fluff in here. Lusty fluff. Beware. Once the lust cloud draws over me I go outsane!!! Ok. I'm glad you like the fact about the bloody git Lucious. I know it's weird but I was playing the trailer for TCOS and. I saw Lucious and SCREAMED and then, even though I was expecting it, I screamed in the movie theatres! Lol just thought I'd let you know.  
  
  
  
Frodo Lover: I LOVE FRODO TOO. ELIJA WOOD IS HOT! Almost as hot a Daniel Ratcliff whose almost as hot as Rupert Grint whose almost as hot as Tommy. cough. Tom Felton!. RECOMMEND MY STORY ALL YOU WANT! I would be forever in your debt! Not really I just like that phrase!  
  
  
  
Neptuna: I'm giving you fluff! I'm so glad you like my ficcy.  
  
  
  
Insomnia Gal ol' buddy 'ol pal!: I love hearing from you! Ok. since you and Koas have very conflicting veiws I will keep my writing to where I want it. You see, Kaos loves Snape, you hate Snape. I'm in the middle. I will stay there lol. And it's not Snape's fault about Oliver the Dragon! I'm sorry! I love you anyways!  
  
  
  
Xtremey 2020: I'm glad you think this is fantastic!  
  
  
  
Catilina Rose: I know, I'm trying to control my fluffy. control. but it definitely has something to do with the plot (don't ask me what plot that is because I don't know lol other than Oli) love you!  
  
  
  
Steve mcg: Are you a guy or a girl? Ok I'm glad someone else in the word can't speel! I'm glad you're going to look forward to Chapter 6!  
  
  
  
  
  
Arebella now known as Bella: I am so glad you loved my Draco POV! I loved your review I LOVED IT thank you! I hope you continure to read!  
  
Txt-eva: I am sorry but I love fluff. so I am glad you want fluff!  
  
AND I DO LOVE YOU and ALL OF YOU  
  
You know. I have that song "I'm just a bill. just your average bill and I'm sitting here on capital hill" in my head.  
  
On with the show!  
  
_~!~*~!~_  
  
"So." Ron started. They were in the Gryfindor common room (yes Draco too) at six o'clock. "Have you written your letter to mum yet?"  
  
Ginny nodded and took something out of her robe. She handed it across to Ron and sat down next to Draco, who was still looking around in awe of the room. Ginny snuggled into Draco and he finally noticed that she sat down. He smiled and put his arm around her, his chin resting on her head.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and a very frustrated Harry read the note.  
  
Dear Mum, It's Ginny. How are you doing? I am doing quite alright. I have a surprise. I' have invited my new best friend to Christmas. He already said yes. Yes he. I hope Father is not reading this! Ok, you are probably wondering who this 'He' is. Mum, sit down. I have enchanted the letter so you cannot read this part unless you are sitting. Ok you are sitting? Draco Malfoy. Yes I know.it seams that he has tried to off me a couple of times. However, that was his father, not him!  
  
I really, really like Draco, Please let him come  
  
Your only, and favorite daughter, Gin "This is ok I guess." Ron said. He didn't look sure of it.  
  
"Wait, Ron. I have another one" Draco said. He tossed the letter to Ron "I haven't let Ginny read it of course 'cause I thought that you might want to first."  
  
"Ok," Ron said. He started to read the letter. This time Harry was very willing to read to have a good laugh. It read:  
  
Dear Mrs. and Mister Weasley, Hi, How are you doing? I hope great! I know you probably do not with to ever hear from me, ever to have me under your loving roof but let me say one thing first: I am deeply in love with you're wonderful daughter Gin. I am terribly, terribly sorry about all the mean things I have said. I wish I could take them all back. I love Ginny and she has showed me the error of my ways. Ron and I now get along and Hermione and I am trying with Harry! Once I was a heartless, cold, sniggering, muggle-hating, beast. However, Ginny gave me a heart and took it and it's now hers. Please, let me make it up to you, start over. anything!  
  
Affectionately, XO to both of you! Draco (I wish to leave out Malfoy.)  
  
Hermione was crying at this point. Ron put a comforting arm around her. Harry looked, well, put out. Ginny's face traveled each of their faces, stopping at Harry's. His eyes were looking strait at her face. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she knew Draco would start a row, although Ginny never meant it that way. Ginny loved Harry as a brother and wished Draco would not be so hostile towards him.  
  
"I think that mum will let you come." Ron stated.  
  
__~!~__~!~*~!~__~!~__  
  
'I'm so glad that my brother thinks that' Ginny thought on the way to McGonagal's office.  
  
"Me too. I am incredibly happy. Christmas break is only in a week. I hate Malfoy manor with a passion. It's so dark and damp. Kind of like my heart until I found you." Draco replied. Ginny stopped and turned, as Draco stopped right in front of her. "What?" Ginny reached out to stroke his white cheek. He closed his eyes as if in a reverie.  
  
'How are you so. perfect now?' Ginny thought. Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Is it a bad thing? My dear, I wish only to please you now." Draco said.  
  
'You please me by being here, with me, loving me as you apparently do. Though, you never have said it.'  
  
"I'm. I'm afraid." Draco said. He turned quickly and started to where they now met McGonagal, in front of the dungeon.  
  
'Afraid of what?' Ginny thought, following him, matching stride for stride. 'Afraid that someone might just love you and you have never experienced that. And you know how to deal with everything because your father taught you that? Is that why you're afraid?' Draco turned to Ginny and rounded on her. She got caught against the wall, their bodies pressed together by Draco's force.  
  
"Are you. taunting me?" Draco hissed, more hurt in his voice that intended. Ginny cowered under his stare, full of hunger and lust. Draco ran a hand along her cheek to sooth her. "I know you meant what you thought. I know. You. you're ." Draco dropped his hand and ran from Ginny, ran until he saw McGonagal.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Where is Miss Weasley?" Minerva (snicker) said.  
  
"Back there." Draco said, panting. He was strong but running from fear was hard for him. And running from Ginny just about killed him. He saw her walk towards them, her nose in the air a bit, apparently un-phased by what happened.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley. Fairing well?" Minerva asked her. Ginny's eyes flashed a bit of fright.  
  
'Tell her I said fine.' Ginny thought, even the voice in her head a bit. well. different.  
  
"She said she's fine." Draco said, standing strait again.  
  
"She didn't speak a word, Mr. Malfoy" Minerva replied.  
  
"Well, she tells me to say hi and she's fine to any professor that asks." Draco replied.  
  
"I'm sure." Minerva opened the chamber. "Fare well on finding out the secret."  
  
"We will." Draco said, shooting a glance, not glare, at Ginny. Ginny nodded and dragged Draco into the chamber. Minerva closed the door and they immediately dropped their expressions that were used to fool McGonagal.  
  
'Draco, don't ever run from me again.' Ginny thought. She bit her lower lip. 'you can tell me anything and you know I won't tease you, hurt you in any way. I. I.' Ginny's eyes gazed down.  
  
"I know. I'm not afraid of that. It's I'm afraid of my own feelings. Ginny, please bear with me." Draco said. Ginny looked up.  
  
'What'll you give me if I do?' Ginny asked in her head, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Something." Draco replied. He surprised Ginny by grabbing her shoulders, and flopping her on one of their beds (yeah, beds in the middle of a 'Clearing in a forest' lol) He got on top of her. "Something." Draco repeated.  
  
'Draco I told you, I'm not ready.' Ginny thought.  
  
"I didn't mean that you notty headed girl you." Draco replied, tapping her on her nose.  
  
'You were thinking the same thing you bloody perverted Pratt.'  
  
"Oh. I'm a bloody I perverted I Pratt am I? Thank you my Gin." Draco said. He started to kiss her neck.  
  
'Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
'Kissing you, to calm you down.' Draco thought.  
  
'It doesn't do much good if it makes me mad does it?' Ginny thought. Draco pulled away.  
  
"Sorry. Sometimes you're too much to bear. Sometimes I need you like I need water." Draco replied. Ginny blushed.  
  
'Well. I uh cant help that very much now can I?'  
  
"You don't. Your being alive doesn't. I am sorry I ran away. It was stupid. I'm bloody afraid of my past." Draco sat up and put his head in his hands, breathing deeply. "One. two. three. four."  
  
'Draco, I know how it is, running from your past, people persecuting you for it. I am subject to it a lot.' Ginny thought. She sat up and lay her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"five. six. seven. eight. nine"  
  
'And you do it to me'  
  
"Te- I do what?" Draco asked, one hand dropping to look at her.  
  
'You. you think I like Harry.' Ginny thought. She lay down, head in his lap, facing from him 'You always look jealous even if I speak to him. Unless that jealousy is really something else.'  
  
"Gin, I'm jealous if a fly looks at you. Why with your beauty, grace, wonderful personality. anyone would want you."  
  
'Harry didn't' Ginny thought. She wiped away a tear. 'I. I love you. I just. don't. want to think about how I've been hurt. Although it is in the past, it still hurts. I gave my heart to him and he pushed it away as if he didn't know I liked him.'  
  
"What'd you say. think?" Draco asked, unbelieving.  
  
'I. it still hurts?' Ginny thought.  
  
"No, the other part."  
  
'I. I love you.?'  
  
"Yeah, that's nice to hear." Draco said. "That Potter, you didn't actually tell him you liked him. Did you?"  
  
'N-No.'  
  
"Well. I know. oh I don't know why I'm telling you this but." Draco looked at her "He does like you. I can tell. The way he looks at you. I get so. mad. I swear, if he would have known this would have happened with us. he probably would have asked you out, confessed his feelings long ago. Please, don't go running back to Harry." Ginny sat up and looked straight into Draco's eyes..  
  
'You really do like me. It's not just a wonderful dream.' Ginny thought. She reached out and touched Draco's face, as if seeing if it was really there  
  
"Wonderful? Don't you mean horrible?" Draco asked, giving into Ginny's angelic touch  
  
'I mean wonderful. You can't lie in your head.'  
  
"And I could never lie to you." Draco promised. He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. Ginny dragged Draco to, again , lay on top of her. He deepened the kiss, and for the first time, his tongue asked to come into her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth to his searching tongue. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him make his tongue wander over everything in her mouth, nudging at her own to try the same with his mouth. She could not take the temptation and did as 'asked'.  
  
'I've never done this, so. here goes.' Ginny thought. She slipped her tongue into Draco's mouth. He moaned at her innocence. It surprised him more everyday, now the most. Yet, She made him feel as never before. It was new, no matter how many other times he had done this. Her tongue moved over his and around the sides of her mouth. Draco groaned this time, this feeling causing his chest to go stiffen. Ginny pulled away for lack of breath. Draco opened his eyes to look at her face. Her eyes opened. They looked deep into Draco's. 'Why were you groaning?' Ginny asked, sincerely. Draco chuckled.  
  
"The same reason as you where moaning. With your breath of course, not your voice, seeing as it's 'All 'don'." Draco replied. Ginny swallowed. Her face still looked scared. "You're so innocent." Draco said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "So innocent, so pure, so full of love. How could you fall in love with a Dragon. beast like me?"  
  
'The same way as a beast could fall for an innocent "Rose". Fate.' Ginny leaned up to give Draco a peck on the lips. He tried to deepen the kiss again but a roar interrupted them.  
  
"Damn Oliver" Draco hissed. He shot up and to his feet. Ginny lay her head back on the pillow, eyes closed for a second. Then she sat up on the bed, throwing her legs over the side.  
  
"My, My." Oliver said. "Having a little snogging session are we? Or shagging? Looks as if the heat of things."  
  
"Oh yes." Draco said. He turned to Ginny and knelt before her. "Ginny shag me now, shag me till I faint will you please?" Ginny smirked.  
  
'No.'  
  
"What'd she think?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No of course." Draco replied he got up and sat at the table, popping a grape in his mouth.  
  
"And why would she?" Oliver asked, sitting across from Draco. Ginny walked over to Draco and sat in his lap. She ran her fingers down his cheeks, down his chest and further and rested them on his thy. She felt Draco shiver.  
  
'Because I might want to a little' Ginny thought. Draco gulped.  
  
"Now, now Gin. I'm sure. uh." Draco gulped again.  
  
"What'd she say?" Oliver asked  
  
"She.She. Might want to" Draco said, his voice going higher than usual. Ginny shook with silent laughter.  
  
'I said might. That doesn't mean anything you bloody pervert.' Ginny thought.  
  
'but it could mean something dear.' Draco thought and kissed her hard.  
  
When he pulled away Ginny was lost for breath, looking in his eyes as if they were holding her sanity.  
  
"My, my. aren't you two a little young for that?" Oliver asked, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"She said 'might.'" Draco replied.  
  
__~!~__~!*!~__~!~__  
  
Three days later Ginny got a letter back from her parents (they had sent the letters after they read them).  
  
She ran into the great hall and skidded to a halt at the Slytherin table.  
  
'Draco, Draco!' Ginny thought. 'I got a letter back from my parents!'  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, his drawl that they were trying to get rid of very apparent in his voice. "What's it say my little Weasel?" Ginny smiled  
  
'I didn't read it 'cause, well. two reasons. one I'm afraid and two I want to read it with you.'  
  
"Ok. are you going to sit down or just stand there all day?" Ginny sat down next to Draco.  
  
'Ok, you read it aloud to me.' Ginny thought. She handed the letter to Draco and closed her eyes, waiting for it. Draco put his arm around her and she loosened up just a bit. Then Draco started to read.  
  
Dear Ginny (and Draco if he's reading this),  
  
Hello! I hope you're doing well Ginny, and you too Draco. We are doing great (thank you for wishing it upon us Draco) Your letter was. surprising to us. And yes, thank you for making us sit down, we almost fell over in our seats. Now, Ginny is our only daughter and we're glad that she fell in love with someone, and that Ron and you get along now. We know what you've said to him. We're trying our hardest to forgive and mostly forget. Be patient please. So I guess we should get to the part about you coming for Christmas. Now. as you know we love our daughter and do not want her hurt. Also we know that she would never forgive us if we didn't let you come. So. yes you may come and stay with us. At this point Ginny jumped up and would have screamed if she wouldn't have lost her voice.  
  
However. we do want to make sure that you are not doing this to spite us, so Draco and I, Arthur Weasley, are going to have a talk.  
  
Wish the best of health to both of you, cannot wait to see you!  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and dad (Draco please call us this too.) Ginny's face fell.  
  
"What? It's great news." Draco said.  
  
'Yeah. but my father. he is going to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you leaving just because my fathers going to be himself.' Ginny thought. Draco hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Gin. just know. oh this is hard. just know I love you." Draco whispered.  
  
'You mean it?'  
  
'I love you Ginny Weasley' Draco thought. Ginny smiled and squealed with her breath (yeah. weird but I've tried it.)  
  
'I love you too'  
  
~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~  
  
That day (Wednesday) as Ginny and Draco were walking out of the hall, they noticed there was a posting up for Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ginny, would you be so kind as to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Draco asked, taking her hand to lead her to her first class.  
  
'Of course.' Ginny thought.  
  
~!!)#~@($&~)@#$&)~@%&#)!%&)~#&%#)%)  
  
OK. there is that chapter. next chapter? Well DUH Hogsmeade!  
  
Ok, Funny jokes and quotes time!  
  
These are feminine license plates (that women put on their cars)  
  
Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, but she did it backwards and in high heels.  
  
A woman is like a teabag...you don't know how strong she is until you put her in hot water.  
  
I have yet to hear a man ask for advice on how to combine marriage and a career.  
  
SO MANY MEN, SO FEW WHO CAN AFFORD ME.  
  
GOD MADE US SISTERS, PROZAC MADE US FRIENDS.  
  
COFFEE, CHOCOLATE, MEN ...  
  
SOME THINGS ARE JUST BETTER RICH.  
  
  
  
WARNING: I HAVE AN ATTITUDE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT.  
  
OF COURSE I DON'T LOOK BUSY...I DID IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME.  
  
DO NOT START WITH ME. YOU WILL NOT WIN.  
  
ALL STRESSED OUT AND NO ONE TO CHOKE.  
  
I CAN BE ONE OF THOSE BAD THINGS THAT  
  
HAPPENS TO BAD PEOPLE.  
  
HOW CAN I MISS YOU IF YOU WON'T GO AWAY?  
  
  
  
  
  
There are those and now my favorite saying (well one of them lol) I have a magnet that has this on it:  
  
Don't piss me off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!!  
  
Ok now this chapter is dedicated to. my friend Kristen and my Daddy! Ok bbye  
  
Thank you and good night  
  
Cheers  
  
Gin 


	7. A trip down lane, Hogsmeade lane that i...

My long awaited return is here! Ok. maybe not that long but. hey I'm here anyway lol!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Insomnia Ole buddy ole pal: You feel loved? Well. it's all artificial. Lol JUST KIDDING I DO LOVE YOU!  
  
Melon Kid: I'm glad you like it. But you know it's not over lol  
  
Muse: lol I have to ask: what is a 'Nuffy' story? I mean. I'm slow you'll have to forgiveth me. and I'm glad you're going to keep reading! Good for you!  
  
Chocolate Kitty: There is more! And here it is!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you liked the quotes! You have to read the rest and everything, there's more after chapter 3 ya know lol. Oh and I know Hermione is spelt that way. ITS AN EVIL NAME! And, no, I'm not trying to kill you. I won't do that to anybody. again  
  
Kaos: I finally got the Philippe Philoope joke! Oh and you're right, camels and Goats are kewl. So. ya I'm sorry it's not a Draco/Hermione fic but. oh well. He does love her! Ok. and I'll talk to you lata other than now *Runs into wall *  
  
Gin: Thank you for saying it's a great story! Did you know that your name rocks? It's the same as mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catalina Rose: Hi again! I loved how you said Fabulous Dahling! I have plans for Harry (and I'll tell you why when I update 'cause only you will know in the e-mail I sent you to tell you I updated, And no one else just because you said Dahling NOPE NO ONE ELSE ok maybe Kaos. but that's all. and maybe insomnia. ok I'll shut up). And you know. there is something really big planned for when Draco and Ginny are at home alone (get those naughty thoughts out of your head, I OWNED THEM FIRST!)  
  
Bored. black and green frogs? Lol: I love your name! Those are my two fave colors! Ok I will write more. did you know that You and the reviewer Gin said the exact same thing? lol  
  
Ok I'm such an idiot!!! I forgotted to put up a disclaimer last time! So this one counts for two ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the said characters. I do, however, own Oliver D, the plot, and a few other items that I made up. (And if you steal them I'll hunt you down and have an assassin kill you. that way I won't be put in jail as long.) Hehehe. everything that don't belong to me belong to J.K Rowling and/ or Warner brothers.  
  
Happy reading!  
  
On with the show!  
  
!~@$!@#$@$~%$#^  
  
The next Saturday Ginny and Draco made their way to Hogsmeade care of (covered) carriage. When they arrived Ginny looked around.  
  
The scene was beautiful, snow covering everything. Her grip on Draco's hand un-knowingly tightened. Draco squeezed back. Ginny looked at him  
  
'Sorry' Ginny thought. Her cheeks were red with the wind and her hair was slightly frozen and flowing around her face. Draco thought she looked like an angel. He couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her soft, yet cold, lips. He pulled away and Ginny was slightly smiling.  
  
"It's ok, anything you do right now is ok. So long as it's with me." Draco replied.  
  
'I. hate. asking for charity. but I need to buy Christmas presents and. I don't have any money.' Ginny thought and looked down. Draco put his finger under her chin and brought her face to look at his. He un-twined their fingers and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"You will. never be charity. Not to me Gin. Not to me" Draco said. He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Now, I'm going to buy all of your presents. Don't try to object. You're special to me and that's what I want. I have too much money and right now I'd give you my life and I don't want to think any different." Ginny smiled.  
  
'Ok' Ginny thought. She took his hand 'How about we get my brother's, Harry's and Hermione's first?'  
  
"Sure." Draco said. He smirked "This is something I never imagined myself doing before. Buying stuff for Harry from you." Draco looked at Ginny's scowling face. "What? I am telling the truth. It's not a bad thing. I'm doing it for you. How could it be? Have you ever been told you look like an angel?"  
  
'No.' Ginny thought bashfully.  
  
"You do. My angel" Draco replied. "Let's go to 'Ye ole Quiditch shoppe' first. I know that Ron and Harry would like stuff from that place." Ginny nodded.  
  
They traveled down 'Hogsmeade lane' (lol) to 'Ye ole Quiditch Shoppe' and entered the store. When they got in Draco inhaled deeply. He really liked Quiditch no matter how much more he was interested in (Ginny and music and Ginny.). Ginny felt his hand grip hers tightly.  
  
'Hey, why don't you look around if you want to?' Ginny asked.  
  
"No. I'll go with you." Draco replied. "Plus I know that I'll look around with you because we're going to buy your brother and Potter something really good. Ok?"  
  
'Oh Draco! You're too good for words.' Ginny thought.  
  
They looked and looked for something perfect to buy the male part of the dream team (the water part. 2/3rds get it?)  
  
They looked through gadgets and gizmos and whatnots . wait that's the little mermaid. (DON'T OWN THAT EITHER)  
  
They finally found two perfect things: A new broom (Firebolt 2) for Ron and a practice snitch for Harry (something that you can call back if you don't find it in a certain time period.)  
  
They bought them and then headed over to a bookstore (for Hermione of course). Three minutes later they emerged with the first thing they saw: a bookshelf that you could shrink, with all the books on the rack, and travel with. They also found something for Ginny's dad. It was a book that listed a bunch of muggle objects, what they were, and how to use them.  
  
'Now I have to get something for my Mum . and the twins.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Right, lets get some jewelry for your mum. She does like jewelry?"  
  
'Loves it.'  
  
"Good. now we're going to buy your mum an expensive bracelet from the both of us ok?" Draco asked.  
  
'uh. wouldn't she think that you were just waving your money in front of her face?' Ginny asked. Draco's face fell.  
  
"Well. I just thought she might like it."  
  
'I'm sure she will. And the twins?'  
  
"What else? A toilet"  
  
'Haha. no really.' Ginny pushed a strand of hair from her face awkwardly since she was carrying a lot of the bags.  
  
"Let me take those for you." Draco said. "I didn't know you had so many" He took the bags out of her hand to stop further objection.  
  
They went into the joke shop before they went into the jewelry store.  
  
They looked around for a full 10 minutes before Draco saw something that the twins would enjoy: Pants that would not stay zippered. (lol)  
  
When they got out of the joke store, Ginny pulled Draco into Hogshead to get a butter beer.  
  
"Why hello Ginny" Madam Rosemerta greeted her when she came in. Draco was looking at Ginny. "And whose your. bless my soul it's Mr. Malfoy. Now, beggon my pardon but I never thought to see you two here. together. holding hands. What'll you have Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"My names Draco. I'm sorry for being such a prat every time I came in here." Draco said. Madam Rosemerta's face brightened.  
  
"Oh. quite alright. Now, what'll you have?"  
  
"We'll both have butter beers. Thank you."  
  
"Beggon your pardon again but. Ginny why aren't you speaking? You're usually running at the mouth."  
  
"Someone gave her a potion and she can't speak until we find out who it is and get them to make another one."  
  
'Tell her I said hi and ask her how her children are doing.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Right, she says hi and asks how your kids are doing." Draco said.  
  
"Oh they're fine, the little one, Frederick. he's quite a handful and then little Gretchen, she's growing up fast. She's thr- Wait. how did you know what she was going to say to me?"  
  
"I uh." Draco started and looked around. Ginny nudged him and nodded to Madam Rosemerta. "I. well. Ginny and I" Draco leaned close to whisper "We can hear each other's thoughts." Madam Rosemerta looked about to faint.  
  
"Good lord, well that is a first. Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No, no quite real. So. can we get some butter beer?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Quite sorry. Go have a seat and I'll bring them to you."  
  
Draco smiled  
  
"Thank you" Draco replied. Madam Rosemerta rushed off to leave Ginny and Draco to find a seat. They found a booth (what do they call those in England lol Kaos) and both slid into one side, Draco on the end. Ginny was hidden under all the shopping bags,  
  
'That went quite well. Better than I expected.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Yeah" Draco said, looking down into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Oh Dracey poo!" Came an out-of-tune-melodic voice. It belonged to Pansy Parkinson, who sat right next to Draco, almost on his lap.  
  
"Oi! What-er you think your doing Parkinson?" Draco asked, his drawl rising in pace a bit.  
  
"Parkinson?" Pansy pouted, not even noting that Ginny was sitting near Draco. "What happened to Pansy all night long?"  
  
"I have never done that. With ANYONE! And you would be the last one!" Draco replied incredulously.  
  
"What? Well. are you done using that Gryfindor? Really, I know you deserve prettier than that. She is nothing but a slut for Harry Potter. Now what were you using her for? To get back at your father? To have a one-night stand? What? Or were you just desperate?" Pansy got closer to Draco with each sentence.  
  
"No! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have not noticed, my girlfriend is sitting right next to me. I LOVE HER ok? Something that almost all Slytherins cannot do. But Gin has taught me to! She is not a slut, and she is the most beautiful thing in the world. Like a rose in the breeze. My father does not care and I would never use her, hurt her. she's not a one- night stand. She's not at all like you!" Pansy looked shocked.  
  
"Well, at least I stay loyal to my house" Pansy replied and stormed out of Hogshead. Draco looked after her angrily.  
  
Then he looked towards Ginny. Her face was in her hands. Draco moved all the bags and lifted her head. She was crying. Draco took her into his arms.  
  
"Shhh. it's just Pansy. She doesn't know anything, you are none of the things she said."  
  
'Draco, am I ugly?' Ginny thought, breathing deeply. Somehow, Draco's warmth comforted her. Draco held her at arms length.  
  
"No, you are not ugly. You are the opposite of that. You are the most beautiful creature on earth. Don't let people tell you otherwise ok? Parkinson is just jealous because I picked you and she didn't stand a fighting chance." Draco looked at her underneath his brows. *How can she think she is ugly* He thought to himself. Ginny snuggled into his arms again.  
  
'Too perfect' She thought. Madam Rosemerta came with their butter beers.  
  
"There you go" She said as she set the drinks down. She noticed Ginny "Is Ginny crying?" Draco nodded "Why?"  
  
"Someone just came and insulted her." Draco whispered. He cooed to Ginny.  
  
"Does she want a handkerchief?" Ginny nodded her head no. "Ok. well. here come your brother and Hermione and Harry, I'll tell them you're over here. Is that alright?"  
  
Ginny nodded again and Madam Rosemerta left. A minute later the dream team was scooting into the booth seat across from them.  
  
"Hey Ginny, hey Draco" Ron greeted them. "What's the matter Gin? Madam Rosemerta said that you were crying."  
  
"Pansy" Draco said. "She came over here and couldn't see Ginny and kept insulting her."  
  
"What'd she say?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"She said. are you done using her. that I deserved better, she said that I was using her to get my father irked and have a one night stand. She called her ugly, and we all know she's the furthest from that. And she called her a slut for you, Harry" Draco listed, holding Ginny tighter to him. Harry's face turned red.  
  
"That bitch!" Ron said. Draco snorted and Hermoine gasped  
  
"If that weren't true I'd scold you for saying that" Hermione said.  
  
"Dirty lying ferret. I mean pig." Harry said. "Sorry, old habits, die hard."  
  
"Sure."Draco replied. " Gin are you feeling better?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded a bit. "Good. Here have a sip of your butter beer." Ginny took the cup that Draco handed to her.  
  
'Thank you.' She thought.  
  
"Of course." He whispered "Don't let anything anybody says get to you. I love you ok? I will always. Remember that."  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
'I will I promise.'  
  
They finished their butter beers and tried paying for them but Madam Rosemerta insisted they were on the house, trying to make Ginny's throat better. And then Draco insisted he surely had enough money and Madam Rosemerta insisted that one night his dad had had too much to drink and he was still paying for that. Draco and Ginny had a good laugh (Well. Ginny a half laugh.)  
  
They traveled, with all their bags, to the jewelry store. When they got inside the man at the desk greeted them.  
  
"Why! My. Malfoy! A Pleasure to see you and Miss Weasley I take it? Yes, yes I knew it would be only time until you two got together and looked for a ring." The man said.  
  
"A ring? We're young.?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh. uh oh. whoops I ment hi!" The man said.  
  
"Sure. We're looking for a bracelet. A very pretty one."  
  
"Sure. we have many of those! I will show you." The man conjured up three bracelets. Ginny inhaled quickly. She saw one of them was a dark forest green, her favorite color, it had gems shaped as leaves and green flowers on it and regular gems connecting all of them.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
'That green one is lovely.' Ginny thought. She rushed over, dropping the bags, and picked it up, dragging Draco with her. Then her face turned sad. they were shopping for her mother after all.  
  
"What is your mothers favorite color?" Draco asked  
  
'Blue.' Ginny thought, putting the green one down and picking up the blue one. It was basically the same but looked more like a charm bracelet, having more shapes and charms on it. 'She'll really like this one.' Ginny said 'She loves all these things on here'  
  
"Great." Draco said "We'll take the blue on and the green one mate"  
  
Ginny looked at Draco and hugged him  
  
'Thank you thank you thank you!' Ginny thought.  
  
__~!*!~__  
  
That night, when they went in the chamber, they had to say bye to Oliver 'cause they were leaving the day after. They talked until he arrived with a roar, and sat across from Ginny and Draco (Ginny being on Draco's lap)  
  
"Hey Oliver" Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I see you two aren't snogging like mad for once." Oliver D said.  
  
"Very funny. No, we're leaving tomorrow, just for 2 weeks. It being Christmas and all." Draco said.  
  
"Oh. Christmas already?" Oliver asked. He seemed sad.  
  
'Whatsa matter?' Ginny thought.  
  
"Gin asks what's the matter" Draco said.  
  
"Oh. well I used to have wonderful Christmases with my family." Oliver said, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh." Draco replied.  
  
"Yeah. it's no big deal. just miss 'em is all."  
  
'Well we'll just have to have a special party right now' Ginny thought.  
  
"Nooo." Draco said.  
  
'Pleeaasseee' Ginny thought. She did a puppy dog face. Draco tried not to look at it but immediately fell under it.  
  
"Oh. alright." Draco mumbled.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
  
"She said we should have a Christmas party for you tonight" Oliver perked up noticeably  
  
"Did she? Well that sounds excellent!"  
  
_~!~_~*~_~!*!~_~*!*~_~!*!~_~*~_~!~_  
  
The day after (Sunday) everything was packed and ready to go. The dream team, Draco and Ginny headed to the train. They all got a compartment together, the last compartment, and got settled in quickly.  
  
Ginny and Draco shared one bench while the dream team claimed the other.  
  
Ginny quickly fell asleep in Draco's lap.  
  
"So. I wonder what made Ginny lose her voice" Harry started, trying to sound conversational.  
  
"She got a potion. It poisoned her" Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "How do you know?"  
  
"I asked my Uncle and he told me." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh. right." Harry said.  
  
"So. how bout them cannons?" Draco asked a silent moment later. "They're doing better with that new seeker"  
  
They talked the rest of the way home, Ginny asleep most of it. When she woke up, she muttered (thought muttered) her apologies to Draco for falling asleep on him. He insisted it was fine and he needed the extra warmth.  
  
When they arrived at 9 and ¾ they gathered their luggage and exited the scarlet steam engine. Greeting them out side were Molly and Arthur.  
  
Ginny dropped all her bags and ran to hug them. Draco picked up her luggage and followed her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Draco said. Molly smiled and enveloped Draco in a big hug, Draco dropped all of the luggage and eventually hugged back.  
  
"I think you should just call me mum for now alright?" Molly asked.  
  
"Right." Draco said and Molly let him go. "Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked and held out his hand. Arthur took it and drew him into a one armed hug. Draco smiled as Arthur pulled away  
  
"Hello Draco." Arthur said. "I'd never think I'd say this to you, but welcome."  
  
"Thank you. I'm so glad that you let me come. That Malfoy manor place is dreadful and my father's just so. evil and. I'm sorry for anything any Malfoy has ever done to you or your family." Draco said.  
  
Arthur looked beyond startled at Draco's apology.  
  
"Of course we'll forgive you. After all it 'twas your father's fault" Molly said. Draco grinned widely.  
  
"Thank you mum. Oh. and I hate to be the bearer of bad news." Draco started, putting an arm around Ginny "But your lovely daughter. well someone gave her a potion where she can't speak until we find the antidote."  
  
"Oh. well we'll just guess what she's saying I guess until we figure out how to cure it" Molly said, frowning. "Well." She continued, looking at the dream team. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to give me a hug too?"  
  
~!~#~%@%&$^@!%^#%&#!%  
  
That night Draco and Arthur had the promised talk, in the living room with everyone cleared out.  
  
"Right, Draco." Arthur started. He took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. "I. know that your family and my family, well, haven't been the best of friends. in fact they've been the worst of enemies"  
  
"But I am not to be judged on generations past. After all my mother is very kind, no matter how it seams." Draco replied, crossing one leg over another.  
  
"Right, but you know how hard it is to forgive and forget." Arthur said "I don't want my little daughter hurt, and especially not by, forgive me, a Malfoy."  
  
"I forgive you easily. I know how my fathers treated you. All of you. Him trying to off Ginny like that in her first year." Draco looked up and saw Arthur's jaw open "Oops. I guess you didn't know that. heh-heh well. I guess we cleared that bit up 'eh? Look I hate my father. loath him with a passion. I would never be like him, you have to believe me."  
  
"Yes, but Draco. I know you haven't been the nicest to Ron either."  
  
"You can ask him. We get along perfectly now." Draco said. "Your son and daughter and Hermione are the only 3 friends I have. I love Ginny and would love Ron as a brother anytime." Draco replied. "Look, it's really hard admitting my feelings. Would you take it as one of the signs I'm not bluffing?"  
  
"And Harry?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I. He snubbed me in the first year and he's doing it again. I'm being cordial to him now and he's being so much nastier than he ever was." Draco said. "I really wish he wouldn't, but he does and no use trying to fight fire with fire so I stay well enough away."  
  
"Right. well all I want to know is.that you're not going to hurt my little girl."  
  
"You would sooner hurt her than I would Mr. Weasley"  
  
"Then I think that you should call me pa" Arthur said. Draco, again, smiled.  
  
~!@##%$#&!^$!%$~  
  
  
  
That chapter is over (Finnnaly) I am sorry it's not flowing right, I know. but just review please. Ok. well  
  
This is the funny thing: This is a conversation between the reviewer Kaos and I Instant Messaging. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO IM ME TELL ME YOUR IM! This is really funny 'cause we're both stupid ok? And please read it! I want you to smile! And how can you do that if you can't read this? I'm Ginny and she's Kaos!  
  
And for anyone who really really really really really really really really really doesn't want to read this, I will put up some jokes at the end.  
  
Ginny [4:19 PM]: what do you call booths in England? is it booths or... Kaos [4:19 PM]: phone boxes? Ginny [4:20 PM]: no like the seats tables in resteraunts Kaos [4:20 PM]: ah... uh.. lemme thing k Ginny [4:20 PM]: ok lol Kaos [4:20 PM]: well when i walk into maccy d's i go ok grab a seat! so.. table or seat i guess maybe you should ask someone who is british?? Ginny [4:21 PM]: nooo liek they're different kinds of tables... like... two cushioned benched with backs on em and a table in between & i thought you were british Kaos [4:21 PM]: i am i just thought i could get out of it Ginny [4:21 PM]: lol it's not that hard Kaos [4:21 PM]: to get out of it? noo i can use an accent!! mwahaha Ginny [4:22 PM]: an accent? what kind? two cushioned benched with backs on em and a table in between Kaos [4:22 PM]: no i cant do that accent Ginny [4:22 PM]: lol it's not that hard! lol lol lol Kaos [4:23 PM]: so you do that accent then! Ginny [4:23 PM]: ok "Hi, i'm a cushioned bench and i'm red" lol i can do a british accent and a french one and a Australianin and jerman Kaos [4:24 PM]: German..? Ginny [4:24 PM]: lol YA omg i didn't realize and chinese (thank you jakke chan) and Getto Kaos [4:24 PM]: i can do american, french, german, swedish, russian, irish, welsh and scotish Ginny [4:25 PM]: ya well i don't live in european i mean europe Kaos [4:25 PM]: huuh? Ginny [4:25 PM]: bad joke, your a peein get it europein NEVERMIND Kaos [4:26 PM]: i think ill just nod my head here.. so.. er.. *nods head* right Ginny [4:27 PM]: lol right cheers Kaos [4:28 PM]: What do you call a French man, walking down a beach holding his sandals? Phillipe Philloope. *sniggers* it might not read right for you, its better said. Ginny [4:29 PM]: sure... oooookkk heres a conversation between me and my friend: me: "i'm afraid of chains! afraid of chains!"  
  
Her:"You mean Change?"  
  
I stop running around like an idiot Me: Yeah!!!!!!!!! That's it!  
  
Kaos [4:30 PM]: um.. right... my usual convos are about goats and camels... Ginny [4:30 PM]: o goats are mighty.... goatish and camels are Cigartets Kaos [4:30 PM]: erm.. right Ginny [4:31 PM]: in America Kaos [4:32 PM]: shame I'm in England Ginny [4:32 PM]: really.... i'll switch with ya! and then i'll find out what a booth is called.... hehehe ::evil look::::snaps out:: Right... uh erm.. i'm just stupid Kaos [4:35 PM]: lol its ok.... i guess its the americanism... lol Ginny [4:36 PM]: lol yeah Kaos [4:53 PM]: *runs into a wall* Ginny [4:53 PM]: :: INHALES DEEPLY:: I LOVE DOING THAT AND SO DOES MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!! she's doing it now! Kaos [4:54 PM]: i ALWAYS do it! Ginny [4:54 PM]: she's over at my house! we do too Kaos [4:54 PM]: koolios Ginny [5:07 PM]: and i'm a telly tubby! (telepathic) NOT THE PURPLE ONE THOUGH! HE'S SO GAY he carrys a purse! ::plugs nose:: EWWWWW You know the colors. right Kaos [5:11 PM]: I know coz i used to work in a creche.. and nicole was hooked on them, im so releaved she likes the tweenies better now Ginny [5:11 PM]: Creche...??? Kaos [5:11 PM]: though getting her tweenies things for chirstmas is horrid oh.. creche.. is a day nursery Ginny [5:12 PM]: oooooo lol i like the Giggles you know those four guys lol and the dog that giggles like she's got rabies Kaos [5:12 PM]: er........ no Ginny [5:13 PM]: you dont/?? Kaos [5:13 PM]: i thought that was obvious. the giggles......? Ginny [5:14 PM]: wiggles... giggles... somthing like that four guys... little kids show Kaos [5:14 PM]: ..doodles? Ginny [5:14 PM]: they sing AHHH Kaos [5:14 PM]: ... milo, bella, jake and fizz? Ginny [5:14 PM]: they're ENGLISH LIKE THE BEATLES and THE MONKEYS except NOT cuz they're for little kids! they're honest to goodnes MEN Kaos [5:15 PM]: men?! lmao Ginny [5:16 PM]: LOL Kaos [5:16 PM]: **sniggers** massive and red... ahem!! Ginny [5:16 PM]: LLOOOOOLLLL AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA that's so GODdamn funny i mean durn... godurn Kaos [5:17 PM]: soooo... four men,, a dog... for children..... Ginny [5:18 PM]: NO CHILDREN i don't think... and the guys sing and dance (lol ) Kaos [5:19 PM]: hhmm.. and its british?! Ginny [5:19 PM]: YES LOL Kaos [5:19 PM]: .... more clues?! Ginny [5:19 PM]: never mind... Ginny [5:19 PM]: i know it's called the wiggles Kaos [5:19 PM]: you said the giggles!! Ginny [5:20 PM]: or that whatever Ginny [5:20 PM]: i need to put this convo up in my story it's funny Kaos [5:20 PM]: in that case *waves* HIYA EVERYONE! Ginny [5:21 PM]: say your name Kaos [5:21 PM]: KAOS KAOS KAOS! *waves* HIYA MOTHER!  
  
  
  
THAT'S THE END AND HERE ARE SOME JOKES  
  
What do you call a turkey with no legs? Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
Ok that wasn't funny. ok here are some revised song lyricks from Avril Laving's Sk8er boi (I don't own that either, not even on cd!):  
  
He was a boy, or was it a girl? I really cannot tell the difference He was a punk, who secretly did ballet, what more can I say? He was a her. And she'd never tell, but secretly she was a him, what the hell And all of her. his fans, they stuck up their noses and they were in awe of it's baggy clothes.  
  
'Cause she was a skater chick, she said see you later dick, you might be the vice pres-e-dent. But you have a wife and kids and I know Colin Powell don't know but you need to deal with it on your owwwwwwnnn!  
  
Ok I guess that's it. crappy right? I'm sorry. I feel bad. well. hmm. please at least tell me you're smiling. PPPLEASE ok well.. If you have a funny joke or something send me it via review! Today's not my funny day  
  
What do you call a duck with his tail on fire? A fire quacker. I'll shut up.  
  
Thank you and Good night.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Gin 


	8. A little Singing and Dancing alone Again...

Hey Everybody! I'm back… sorry it tooked so long! But I had to write this, and I'm behind in school and… not happy. OH YA and I'm writing another story and I'm working on the sequel to this story… plus I'm reading a lot and write two originals.. phew… that and still find time for a social life… hmm just call me… well… Ginny I guess. So this chapter has some rude comments on my behalf. And… well… anyway… I am writing a story called 'The Wrong Prisoner of Askaban' and will have it posted shortly, seeing as my muse likes that story… a lot. And the sequel is working better than this story… AhHhH!! Ok… I am ok… I am, really, ok.

This chapter is plot-less but I think funny (just imagine Tommy… *cough* Draco dancing)

Disclaimer: Ah… ok… I don't own Harry Potter. Damn 'cause then Tom Felton would be mine ALL MINE!!!!!! BWA HAHAHAHAHHAA *cough* yeah… maybe not… but anyway and I don't own the other two stupid songs (blah blah blah… does anyone really read this?) anyway…

Anyways! (I say that a lot) Shout outs!

Muse: Thank you… I hope my stories are good and not just "Nuffy" lol 

Xtremey!: HEY YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED FOREVER! I missed you! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Blue eyes: Ginny will get her voice back! Thanks for saying I have a great story! Thanks for reviewing! I have blue eyes too! (if your name implies that you do… maybe… ok…)

Kaos: DUH I POSTED THE CONVO! I told you I was… and those goats are now… ahhh cant remember… mental brain lapse! AHHHHHHHH OK OK OK OK OK OK I loved your D/G story so far, please e-mail me the other chapters! Camoats and Gomels! THERE! Love em all! Say hi to em!

Catalina Rose: Thanky for the complement oh and maybe the convo in the jewelry store was a sign of things to come… hmmm…. (lips are zipered)

Themis: Ok, you get the story up by: going to (on the log in window) document manager then uploading the document you want. Then you go to "Create Story" and then you go from there. Simple 'eh? Well… could you e-mail it to me? Thank you for reviewing! *hugs Themis again*

Insomniagal: Yeah! I am going to IM you sometime! And… Oliver has been alone for over 10 years… I think he can suffer 2 weeks alone lol!

Bored black green frogys: Hi! Ok here's the more you asked for (lol rhymes!)

Lady Nemoe: Hey! lovely to have a new reviewer! No I did not get 'outsane' from a deranged story like that (lol sounds like I'd like it) but I did get it from a story called Pen Pal. (I love it lol) but… thanks for reviewing SMURFS ROCK!

Ok… enough ranting! On with the show!

@$!^$^!@%#&%#&

The next morning at the burrow, everyone ate breakfast together (twins too!). Ginny and Draco were sitting at one end of the table and Arthur and Molly the other.

"We're going to Diagon alley today" Molly Weasley stated. "For some Christmas shopping"

"We have, Ginny and I, already done all our shopping." Draco replied.

"Oh… well you can stay here. No need to waste the floo powder" Molly said, but quickly changed the subject (kinda sad, Draco having at least 10 times as much money as her.) "Now Draco, tell me… what inspired this change in you?"

Harry and Ron laughed, Draco snorting a bit. Harry had to cover his mouth to keep his sausage from falling out of his mouth

"Well… erm…" Draco started. "It started when I actually started talking to Ginny." Draco put his arm around, a blushing crimson-red, Ginny. "She showed me the good in life and I love her for it." 

Molly sighed.

"Isn't that just romantic?" Molly said. Arthur snorted into his eggs. He had actually taken a liking to this quick witted, golden haired boy. He would not mind it if he actually did marry Ginny. And he knew his little girl would be well off money wise.

"Yes Draco" The twins chorused from their side of the table, opposite the dream team. "You're so Romantic"

"Thank you" Draco replied and smiled, a lot of the smirk gone. The twins looked quite put out that they did not get to him.

"Really, it's amazing… our little baby sister falling for none other than Draco Mal-stuffed-ferret himself." George said.

"Yeah… and what made her lose her voice?" Fred asked.

"Well… yes George, it is amazing that Ginny fell for me. And Fred… someone fed her a potion to make her lose her voice until… we find a cure." Draco said, proud he could distinguish the twins (don't ask me how)

"Well… how do you know about the potion?" George asked.

"Snape told him." Ron said, "He wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny."

"Really… it's not that bloody big of a deal is it now?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"It is to me. Why would someone want to do that to Ginny?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh… Mrs. Weasley… are we going to Diagon alley today or not?" Hermione asked, smelling a fight from a mile away (or from a kilometer, or whatever)

"Oh! You are right! Well… you two don't mind tidying the dishes I hope?" Molly asked.

"Of course we don't" Draco said, speaking for Ginny.

"Ok, good. Now everybody stand up so I can check you." Molly said, standing herself. Everyone followed instruction. "Fred, George you have got egg all down your trousers" she waved her wand and they were cleaned up. "Ron, you have a black spot on the side of your nose." Hermione and Harry snorted. Ron wiped at it. "Perfect… now we'll be back at about… well late. Eat dinner without us, just clean up your mess"

"Ok" Draco replied. He and Ginny followed all the rest of the 'Army' to the fireplace.

Soon only Ron and Mrs. Weasley were left.

  
"Good bye" Molly said and kissed Draco and Ginny on the forehead. Ginny again blushed. When Molly disappeared into the flames Ron turned to both of them.

"Don't do anything I would do" Ron said, clapping Draco on the back.

"Right mate" Draco replied. Ron smiled and was whisked off into the flames (AHHH I'm a Pryo!!!!!!! FLAMES, FLAMES, FLAMES!)

Ginny and Draco went to tidy up the dishes.

When they were done (this was like 30 minutes later…) they went into the family room and sat down. Draco started a (magical) fire and they stared into the flames, very much content with being in each other's arms.

Draco sighed and looked at Ginny.

"You're lucky" Draco said. He kissed her forehead.

'I know' Ginny thought.

"How bout we have some fun?" Draco asked.

'Draco, just because my parents aren't home most certainly does not mean that we are going to… you know…" Ginny thought, blushing a bit.

"Though I wouldn't mind it, no I did not mean that." Draco said.

'Then what?' 

"Well… I heard about this Japanese thing that muggles used called a karaoke machine. And I was thinking we'd invent our own ones, using magic. See… we're aloud to use it on Christmas vacation."

'I know, that sounds fun… but what are we going to sing… and I can't sing right now.' Ginny thought dismayed.

"You can sing in your head. Now do you want to go first or me? We should sing Christmas songs."

'You can go first Draco.'

"Ok… both of us have to stand up." Draco replied. He stood up and watched as Ginny did the same, looking skeptical. "What?"

'Drat that you can't lie in your head. Can you sing?'

"I am rich. I have had voice lessons and everything. Teacher said I was a natural." 

'Right… ok go ahead.'

"Ok, this is interesting… I think I'll pick the song… 'What Christmas Means to Me'." Draco said. "It's a muggle one." Ginny nodded. Draco smiled and brought out his wand. He looked around the room and saw Drums, a bass guitar, and a piano (The Weasleys apparently were trying to learn music). Draco smiled and pointed his wand towards the drums. They started to play. He did the same with the piano, guitar and any other instruments they happened to have lying around (including these jingling bells… jingle… jingle). He stood in front of Ginny and started to sing, placing his hands on her face.

__

Candles burning low, lots of mistletoe. Lots of snowy nights everywhere you go.

Draco spread his arms and backed up from Ginny. He then pointed outside

__

Choir singing carols, right outside your door. 

All these things and more

A choir echoed him _all these things and more_

__

That's what Christmas means to me my love.Christmas means to me my love

Ginny shook with silent laughter as Draco started to snap his fingers. 

__

Christmas means to me my love, oa-oaoa-oaoa-oh oh oh! Christmas means to me my love, Christmas means to me… my love.

The instruments went Doom doo do do do do do… Draco moved to Ginny and pushed her hair away from her face

__

I see your smiling face like I never seen before. And though I love you Ginny!, it seems I love you more. The little cards you send me, will touch my heart fo sure. 

__

All these things and more, all these things and more that's what Christmas means to me my love Christmas means to me my love

Chris_tmas means to me my love, oa-oaoa-oaoa-oh oh oh! Christmas means to me my love, Christmas means to me… my love._

All interments except the drums and piano (which was going through some very tough runs) stopped.

I feel like running wild. Lords angels and a little song. 

Draco pulled Ginny under a doorway

'_Catch you 'neath the mistletoe_,' Draco thought, kissing Ginny's lips. '_Kiss you once and then some more_' he pulled away and backed up a bit, pulling Ginny with him.

__

I wish you a merry Christmas baby I wish you a merry Christmas baby and a happy, happy new year… ohh…

Draco went to in front of the Christmas tree.

__

Let's deck the halls with holly, singing silent night. Fill the trees with angel's hair

Draco pointed his wand at the tree and a bunch of tensile shot out.

__

Pretty, pretty lights 

Draco smiled as Ginny's face lit up.

__

Let's go to sleep and wake up just before daylight.

All these things and mo-ore all these things and mo-ore that's what Christmas means to me my love Christmas means to me my love

__

Chris_tmas means to me my love, oa-oaoa-oaoa-oh oh oh! Chri_s_tmas means to me my love, oa-oaoa-oaoa-oh oh oh!_

Chris_tmas means to me my love, oa-oaoa-oaoa-oh oh oh! Christmas means to me my love Christmas means to meeeeeeeeeee my love!_

The music stopped

Draco finished on his knees, in front of Ginny, who was beaming. Draco panted a bit.

"Well… you tell me… am I good at singing?" Draco asked, standing up.

'Excellent!'

"Ok, then… now it's your turn"

'Oh… well I don't think I can sing…'

"Go on, you know I won't make fun of you!"

'O ok… the song is… Santa baby, it's the only muggle Christmas song I know.'

"Ok."

Draco stayed standing. Ginny bit her lip and pointed at the drums with her wand. They immediately started to play.

And then the guitar and soon the little jingle bells. Ginny wiggled her hips to the beat. She looked at Draco skeptically before starting to sing. 

__

'Santa baby, just slip a guitar under the tree for me, been an awful good girl, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight' Ginny twisted to the floor, smiling. '_Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too… _

light blue…

I'd wait up for you dear. 

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight' 

Draco smiled as Ginny twisted to the floor again. 

Then Ginny walked towards Draco, putting her hands on his chest.

__

'Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellows that I could 'ave kissed.

Next year I could be… just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list' Ginny made a check mark on Draco's chest, then her face went into a puppy dog's face, backing away from Draco

__

'Santa baby I want a yacht and that's not really… a lot…

I've been an angel all year, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight' Draco chuckled as Ginny fell on her bum from twisting down but stopped when she shot him a look. She continued to mouth the words, singing them in her head.

__

'Santa cutey, one little thing that I need. 

The deed, to a platinum mine.

Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight…

Come and trim, my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. Next year I could be just as good if you check off my Christmas list.' Ginny started to really get into it and smiled some more.

'Santa baby so fill my stocking with a dual playa and checks… mmm… sign your X on the line, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.' Ginny twisted to the ground again. Her head-voice then became soulish.

__

'Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellows that I could have kissed… next year I could be, just as good if you check of my Christmas list!' Ginny got really close to Draco again.

__

'Santa cutie forget to mention one little thing… a ring' Ginny pointed to her finger '_and I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight' _Ginny smirked and slid down Draco's body. She felt he liked this (ok I'm a horrible pervert) and slid up again '_hurry down the chimney tonight' _she slid down again and up then backed away and did an "Elvis slide" '_tonight!!!!!!' _

The drums did a big solo and then ended the song, Ginny panting.

Draco raised his eyebrows and started to clap, still breathless from the bit of dancing she did 'to' him. Ginny smiled and got up.

"You have a sirens voice, even in your head." Draco said, pulling Ginny into his arms.

'Really?' Ginny asked mentally (not meaning she's mental like me).

"Really." Draco replied and kissed Ginny. Ginny was about to faint (she likes to do that) from the passion in his kiss. All she could do to hold onto reality is wrap her arms around his neck and pray that her parents didn't decide on coming home early. Draco backed into the seat they had been sitting in, sitting on it again, Ginny moving into his lap.

The passion grew and the kiss continued until they both could not breathe didly squat. They pulled away, panting.

"God." Draco whispered, putting his forehead to Ginny's. Ginny nodded and swallowed hardly. "Maybe Oliver was right that day." 

Ginny shook a bit with laughter.

@!!%@$^$^#$

Ok, I know it's not that long but I thought that you deserved at least a bit of story after so long! Ok… well… funny things!

I stole these from Insomniagal's profile! OK! PROPS TO YOU!

"I am a frisbeetarian. When I die my flies up and gets stuck on the roof"

"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans is suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you."  


Hey insomnia: IT'S ME AND MY OTHER 3 FRIENDS! Because… long story. (Hehe Daky, you're one of them and you Kaos… and then Kristen)

  
HMMMMMM I NEED HELP WITH MY FUNNY STUFF!!!!! IF ANYONE HAS ANY JOKES PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I am funny but… hmm… 

Maybe if I ran around like an idiot… of course I do that anyway… ok I hope you are smiling now!

Well… that is all I can think of… please… watch out for "The wrong prisoner of Askaban"! I actually like it better than 'Detention WWH!' for some reason. And I've barely written 2 pages. Ok well…

Cheers (Right-oh old chap?)

Gin

Ps

PUT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE, MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE


	9. OoO Poor Ickle Ginnykins

Hey! My long… well… not so long as most… but you know long… I mean… sorry really delirious. Slap me if I get too out of hand. Long awaited return there. Is here. Yeah… 

I am sorry it took so long! There's an explanation at the bottom… you do read the bottom right? You should

I started a new story. So I'm trying to update a story a day and… ::sighs:: it's too cold in this stupid basement. I will try as hard as I can to keep updating regularly

OK shout outs!

Kaos: Yes I know it's your word… lol Right-oh old chap. I'm even more tired than yesterday… lalala… anyways… I know your minds almost as deep in the gutter as mine… and that's the only way we're deep too lol anyways… I'm too tired to type anymore… talk to you later dah'ling.

Muse: Thank you! THEY LOVE ME THEY REALLY LOVE ME ::gives muse a hug:: Yeah!

Insomniagal: lol I know I did not post soon… but you know I have been writing Azkaban. By the way… You're the only reviewer who went to my other story and read it without me telling them ::looks at other reviewers:: tsk tsk… you're a good girl. ::gives insomnia a treat of chocolate then pats on head:: ya err… really sick… yeah. I'll shut up before you hate me.

Gin: You reviewed twice you know that? That's ok TWICE THE COMPLEMENTS! Unless someone else, with the same name, typed the same thing… WOW that would be weird. And thank you for the complements… If I could read your writing I'd prolly say the same thing. lol

Catalina Rose: Well… I'm sorry… not really a lot of Christmas stuff… but… don't hate me for it! I really hope you continue reading! There will be more sometime!

Stevemcg: Yeah… I made the wrong Prisoner of Azkaban just after I posted the last chapter. You never told me if you were a guy or a girl. I'll love you either way I swear! Lol and I will keep writing if you keep reading…

Eva Yasha: I am glad that you like it! Keep reading please!

Xtreme girl 2020: OK here's the other chapter! Btw, I have another fic… lol

Chocobaby: Thank you… I got an A-! ::dances around and hums the blues clues song:: Oh and I'm taking your advice... I won't have as many jokes. Plus that doesn't affect the chapter length, just the page length so… yeah… thanks for your suggestion!

OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK now… where was I… ah… disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for little Ollie… that handsome blue dragon ::snigger:: I wish he could have come for Christmas too!) I do own the plot (though who would want to… full of moth holes ::holds it up and frowns at all the holes:: tsk tsk to me.) and Jk Rowling and Warner Brothers owns the damned Harry Potter thing. that's not fair. It's not like I have a lot of money so I wouldn't have had a chance to get it humph. I don't even own parts of my disclaimer… I don't think I'm the first person to use the moth theory. Damn… I can't wait to get money.

Ok well without further delay… this chapter starts (I had to type 'starts' 5 times before I got it right lol that's sad. It's 'cause I'm real sick) right after the previous one. Well almost but… yeah. Just read

On with the show!

~$^!&#$%~!~$~@%

That night the big army got back at nine. Everyone, in order, (Arthur last 'cause he traveled back last.) spotted Draco and Ginny asleep on the sofa, Ginny curled in his arms. 

They all stood ogling. Ron finally poked at Draco. The blonde boy snapped his eyes open. 

Then he groaned.

"Sorry Mr. Weasle… uh pa." Draco said, "We didn't mean to fall asleep. Com'n Ginny, wake up." 

Ginny slept on. Draco sighed.

'Ginny…' Draco thought. Ginny snapped awake.

'What?' Ginny asked in her head then saw her family 'Damn.' She smiled and waved at them (all fakley) 'Tell them, sorry I fell asleep.'

"She says… she's sorry she fell asleep." Draco commented. 

Hermione slapped her forehead as Molly and Arthur's jaws dropped.

"She looks it at least." Draco said and laughed nervously.

"She doesn't." Fred said. (Hehehe Fred said… yeah I think things that rhyme are funny)

"She… does… right Ron?" 

"Yea" Ron said.

"She doesn't" Molly said. "Draco dear, is there something you're hiding?" 

Draco bit his lip

"Sorry." Draco said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny waved it off 

'Tell them…' Ginny said.

"You see… well…" Draco stuttered (Draco never stutters unless it is _bad_) he then turned to Hermione.

"What he means to say…" Hermione started. Then looked at Harry

"Is that uh…" Harry said then turned to Ron, who heaved a gigantic sigh.

"They can talk to each other in their noggins." Ron said. 

Molly and Arthur laughed, Fred and George howled in laughter, while the rest of them looked helpless and a little insulted. 

"That's… That's… ruddy impossible" George said.

"I think it's time for a doctor check up for all of you" Molly said, sitting down because she was laughing too hard. Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes. Everyone stopped.

"We're not kidding… uh, mum." Draco said, voice shaking.

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys (Ron excluded) stopped laughing.

"W-What?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded and started to do something with her wand. "How?"

Sparkling letters began to come out of it.

\We don't know… but it's true. Ask Draco a question only I would know, not him and I'll tell him./ The letters said (this was going to be really cool 'cause I could make the letters sparkle but now it wont let me!).

Molly sighed and thought of something good, still stealing skeptical glances at Ginny and Draco.

"What kind of knickers does she wear?" Fred asked "Oh… wait… Draco would know that. Or do you see them before ripping them off?" Fred and George laughed. Draco and Ginny scowled at them.

"Really boys, do shut up." Molly said. She looked skeptically at Draco and Ginny. Finally she found something to ask. "What was your imaginary friend's name when you were six?" Molly asked.

Ginny's eyes widened in humiliation as Fred and George burst out in another fit of laughter. Harry, Hermione and Draco stared at her, as if saying "You never told me?!"

"You had an imaginary friend?" Draco asked Ginny, who was blushing furiously.

'Yes…' Ginny began, still blushing. 'It's name was Jasper and it was a green duck.' 

"She says… thinks… it was a green duck and it's name was Jasper." Draco said.

The twins stopped laughing. Everybody else (the dream team excluded) stared in awe.

"What house does Ginny really want to be in?" Molly asked, Ginny had only told her the truth.

'Slytherin, because I don't like that Gryfindor is always winning things because they have McGonagal and Hagrid and usually the DADA teacher and Dumbledore's favor.' Ginny thought 'And because if I really want something I'll get it, no exceptions.' Ginny looked meekly up at Draco.

"Sh-She said Slytherin… because all the teachers favor Gryfindor and that's why they always win… and if she wants something bad enough well… to quote the Sorting Hat… 'Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.'" Draco said, his voice showing his shock.

Everyone remained silent for a moment. 

"Well it's settled." Molly said "They can talk in their heads."

This caused more gaping for Fred, George, and Arthur. Even the three some was gaping slightly at the Slytherin thing.

Ginny looked around to avoid their stares.

'Shame them knowing. We could have played a few good tricks on them first.' Ginny thought and giggled in her head. Draco chuckled.

"What's so funny" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Ginny's getting uncomfortable now… she just…" Draco started.

"Oh right!" Molly said and jumped up from the chair she was sitting on. "Out, out I'm sure Ginny needs to recuperate. Draco dear I think that…"

'I want you to stay!' Ginny thought

"She says she wants me to stay." Draco told Molly.

"Oh… ok. Everybody will be just in here if you need us. " Molly said and herded everyone into the kitchen. 

"Phew. That was uncomfortable." Draco said then looked to Ginny. Her face was pale. He felt her forehead. It was warm. "Ginny… you have a fever." 

Ginny nodded and pushed it away.

'It might be me sitting in front of the fire too long' Ginny replied in her head, then snuggled into Draco for warmth. She was shaking slightly.

"Do you feel alright?" Draco asked, putting an arm around her.

'No… I feel horrid.' Ginny replied.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Draco called.

'No! I want to spend some time with you!' Ginny thought.

"Baby, you're sick… we need to get you in bed." Draco said. Ginny smirked. She caressed his chest with her fingers.

'What you mean is _you_ need to get me in bed.' Ginny thought, smirking the smirk she picked up from Draco.

"As much as I would love that… no. You need to get rest tiger…" Draco said. He growled and smirked at Ginny's surprised expression. "Mum!" Draco called again. Molly came through the double door (you know… the door that swings back and forth… that is what you call that right?)

"Yes?" Molly asked.

"I think Ginny's sick." Draco said to her. Molly gasped.

"What?"

"She has a fever and she's cold… could I take care of her?" Draco asked. 

"Dear, if she's sick I don't want you getting it too." Molly said. She looked at Draco's pleading face. "Oh… well you can help me." 

"Thank you" Draco said. "You want me to carry you?"

'Not 'cause I'm sick. But yes.' Ginny thought, smiling.

"OK" Draco said. He stood up and picked Ginny up, following Mrs. Weasley to her room.

"Ok… now… set her in that bed there." Molly said. She pointed to a bed with a dark green comforter. Draco smiled at Ginny and put her on the bed. He pulled the covers down and Ginny got into them, shaking. Draco quickly pulled the comforter up to her chin, kissing her forehead before straitening up. 

He could almost feel how she felt… in fact what amazed him was that he could when he tried to. At least what she described.

"Right…" Molly said. "Now we need warmth." She looked around. 

"Mrs. Weasley… well I'm taking this advanced class at Hogwarts… Medical wizardry… since I got all passing grades, just below Hermione of course, Dumbledore let me take it. I learned quite a few spells already…" Draco said.

"Do you know they work?" Molly asked.

"Do you think that I'd do them on Ginny if they didn't" Draco asked.

Molly smiled warmly

"Of course not dear." Molly said. She stepped back to let Draco do the spells.

"Right, Ginny tell me when you reach the right temperature." Draco said. Ginny nodded her head and closed her eyes. Draco touched his wand to her neck "Remraw Teg" Draco mumbled. Suddenly Ginny felt her body get warmer. 

'Good.' Ginny thought. Draco smiled and moved his wand.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, she can stay whatever temperature that she wants… but of course I'll have to do the spell." Draco said.

"Right… well… until we find out what she has… she shouldn't eat anything that would disagree with her stomach." Mrs. Weasley said. She put her finger to her face in concentration. "And… you need to get some sleep. Now I guess Hermione cannot sleep in here can she? Hmm… well I think I trust her to sleep with you three." Molly looked at Draco. "But we can't fit anymore beds in there." Molly frowned. "Well…" She looked in _very, very_ deep thought "And… I think… think that I trust you two enough to let you sleep where Hermione was going to. Can I?" Molly asked. 

"Of course. I really… don't want to do… that." Draco said. "Not that there's anything wrong with your daughter… but… you know… we're a little… young right?" Draco asked, hoping he was not blushing. He was glad Mrs. Weasley could not hear his thoughts… 'Yeah right and I wouldn't want a Firebolt 5 before it came out.' 

"Of course. I'm glad you have that view. Now… I am going to go get her some tea. Lucky you like it clear Miss." Molly said. Ginny gave off a faint smile. "And I'll come back up here in a couple minutes. Then you can move your things for the time being." Draco nodded and watched as Molly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

He turned to Ginny and saw a big smirk on her face.

"What?" Draco asked.

'Hmm… "Of course and I wouldn't want a Firebolt 5 before it came out" very good.' Ginny thought. Draco scowled.

"I didn't mean for you to know I thought that." Draco said. Ginny shook with giggles but started coughing. Draco rushed to her side and made her sit up. He rubbed her back until she stopped coughing. "OK?"

'No… but my coughing has stopped.' Ginny thought. 'How much do you want a Firebolt 5?'

"In what term? You or the broom?"

'Me'

"More than anything. Even the broom." Draco said. He smiled and kissed Ginny, not caring if he got sick too. Ginny kissed back weekly. Draco cupped her cold face with a warm hand.

"As sweet as that is…" Molly said from the door. Draco jumped. 

"Er… sorry… she just doesn't feel good… so I figured a kiss might make her better" Draco mumbled "Gonna go get my stuff" He rushed past Molly.

Molly smiled after him and turned to Ginny, handing Ginny her tea.

"Well dear. You found quite a handsome, smart, rich, charmer." Molly said. Ginny nodded. Her mouth formed the words: 'I love him, a lot'. She then took a sip of her tea, looking at Molly over the brim of the cup. Molly sighed "Apparently. And he apparently feels the same. But if I hear any kind of noise tonight… it better be Ron and Hermione and not you two." Ginny's jaw dropped. "Or it shouldn't be either of you." Molly added, a mischievous glint in her eye. Ginny shook a bit with laughter. Draco rushed in with his baggage and pillow (his special pillow lol)

'What's so funny?' Draco thought when he saw Ginny laughing, his embarrassment apparently gone. He set his stuff on his new bed.

'She said… "If I hear any noise tonight it better be Ron and Hermione and not you two… Or it shouldn't be either of you."' Ginny thought. Draco started laughing. Molly looked at him, an eyebrow raised

"I'm sorry" Draco said. "But Ron and Hermione… well they wouldn't do that" Draco said 'here anyway' He added to Ginny.

"Well… that's good to know." Molly said. "Then I'll immediately know it's you two." Molly said. This caused another outburst from Draco. It began to hurt him, seeing as he barely ever laughed. He sat on his bed.

"I told you…" Draco said through laughter. "I wouldn't do that so soon Mum." Draco said. 'Not here anyway' He added again. (ok I need to stop laughing myself… this cold is giving me delirium) He stopped laughing. "I need to laugh more… it hurts… I guess I'm a little rusty."

"Er… are you feeling alright too?" Molly asked.

'Enter Molly Weasley, caretaker for all ills' Ginny thought

"No… sorry… just a bit… dizzy. Must be the fire… little cold now" Draco said.

"Well… I'll go get you some tea now. And maybe I'll get myself some. What kind do you want?"

"Clear."

"Ok. It won't take as long" Molly said and winked, hurrying out of the room again.

Draco sat on Ginny's bed. Ginny handed him her glass to put on the nightstand in-between the two beds.

"Feeling any better?" Draco asked.

'I'm warmer.' Ginny thought. Draco took her hand that was on the other side of her and kissed it, before laying it to rest on her abdomen. Ginny stirred and closed her eyes, drifting of to sleep. 

Molly came in the room and opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw Ginny asleep.

"Draco dear, do you want to go brush your teeth and such?" Molly whispered. Draco looked up and nodded his head no. He kissed Ginny's forehead and removed her hand from his.

"She probably will be coughing. Do you have any honey?" Draco asked. His voice was a little louder than a whisper, since he had seen McGonagal yelling had not made her stir.

"Yes. Why don't you get a little snack too? Just something, incase she wakes up. Everyone will know where everything is that you need." Molly whispered.

"Right" Draco whispered back. He went downstairs into the kitchen and everybody except for Mr. Weasley was there.

"Hey… do you know where the honey is?" Draco asked.

"Your honey's probably upstairs." Fred sniggered. Draco made a sarcastic face at him.

"I'm serious. Ginny's sick." Draco replied.

"She's what?" George asked.

"Yeah. So where's the honey and… do you have any fruits other than yourselves?" Draco asked the twins. Ron sniggered

"Whooo that was funny. Good one Draco" Ron commented. George and Fred shot him a look and he tried to suppress his laughter.

"How bad is she?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh… well she had the shivers… but you know that advanced class we've been having… the one on medicine?" 

"Yeah…"

"Well I actually paid attention. Quite interesting." Draco said. Fred and George saw a 'smart talk' coming on and so they quickly excused themselves and rushed upstairs. Draco shook his head in amusement. "Anyway I looked ahead in the book and… I memorized all the spells… I even have the book in my bag." Draco finished.

"Did you use the Remraw Teg one?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah." Draco replied. 

"That's what I thought. But you know that wears off."

"Oh I know" Draco said, searching through the refrigerator. He found some grapes and pulled them out.

"So I'll have to perform it?" Hermione asked

"No."

"She's going to get cold again Draco."

"I know, Mrs. Weas- mum changed our room assignments."

"She what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Hermione is sleeping with you two where I was going to sleep and I'm going to sleep where Hermione was going to." Draco replied and popped a grape in his mouth.

"Well… couldn't one of us do that? Learn it?" Harry asked "One that's not going out with her?"

"Potter, You're failing potions. This is beyond seventh year. Hermione and I are the only sixth years ever to take this class." Draco said, "Now Ron could you get me the honey?" Ron nodded and did as asked. Hermione moved to next to Draco.

"I don't think that's the right thing to say" Hermione commented "Harry isn't the best with knowing you've beat him at more than one thing."

"More than one thing?" Draco asked. "Harry, you're always the one beating me at… Quidditch… bravery… house cup. What do I have that you want for gods sake?" 

"Ginny." Harry mumbled. Everyone's mouths dropped. The honey dropped out of Ron's hands, luckily the container made of plastic, and it did not break. Draco was the first to recover.

"Is that why you've been such a disagreeable ass?" Draco asked.

"You knew bloody well about this."

"I did not! You were the one who shunned her. She has cried, in detention. 'Why didn't Harry like me? Why was I shunned?' She meant it too. Because you can't lie in your head Potter." Draco said "And I might have been cruel and heartless but I would have never done anything like that. Look I am sorry it has to be this way. I myself would not know what would happen if Ginny just… gave up on me. But I know I wouldn't… wouldn't be right for awhile. Thank you very much." 

"Then you know how I feel now" Harry said.

"And I feel sorry for you."

"I don't want your pity"

"Well you have it non the less." Draco said. His face suddenly turned soft. "Look… I won't tell her if that's what you want."

"How do I know that? You ripped her right out of my hands."

"I did not. She is not a possession. She is a wonderful person. Now… I have to go tend to her." Draco said. He picked the honey up and ran upstairs with the grapes too.

Harry slumped into a chair. Head in his hands. 

Hermione thought he was crying she put an arm on his shoulder. 

"Look Harry… I didn't know…" Hermione said. "You should have told me." Harry drew his face out of his hands. He was not crying at all, but he looked hurt beyond tears.

"Listen, fine. Ginny has what she wants." Harry looked to Ron who was still paralyzed to the spot. 

"You like my sister? And you never TOLD me?" Ron asked. "You should have told me! You git!" Ron said.

"What would you have said Ron?" Harry asked, "Would you have actually accepted it? Look, please don't tell her you two. Do you think Draco will?"

"No." Hermione said. "He wouldn't. And You called him Draco."

"I'm not the first one."

~!~!~!~!~

"Is she awake?" Draco asked Molly, looking into the room. He moved in and set the things he had on a table.

'Yeah I am' Ginny thought. 'I'm pretending I'm asleep to get my mum out of here for the night. She likes taking care of people a bit too much'

"Yes, she's still asleep." Molly replied.

"Oh… well… I figured you might want to go to sleep." Draco said. "I'm sure your feat have had enough trouble, with shopping and all. And Mr. Weasley wasn't downstairs so he might be in bed too." 

"Oh… bless your soul. Yes I am quite tired. I will accept your offer. Thank you. Have a good sleep." Molly said and kissed Ginny on the forehead, standing up.

"You too" Draco replied. Molly kissed Draco on the forehead

"Thank you dear." She said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Gin?" Draco asked. She turned around. Her face had a little sweat on it from being sick. Yet Draco thought she was the most beautiful thing.

'Yeah?' Ginny thought. Draco sat beside her. 

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked

'Now that you're here a little.'

"Good"

'I heard shouting downstairs but couldn't understand it.' Ginny thought.

"Oh… yeah… just… you know… Potter and me."

'Oh. I wish you two could get along. Harry's like my older brother.' Ginny thought tiredly. Draco almost flinched at that.

"And how bout me?" Draco joked.

'And I love you.' Ginny thought. Draco lay beside her.

"Good. I love you too. And that will never change got it." 

'Yeah. Me too. My feelings for you will only get stronger.' Ginny thought. 'I'm a little warm.'

"Oh… right." Draco said. He got his wand from his robe pocket and whispered " Redloc Teg" 

'That's good' Ginny thought as she felt the perfect temperature.

"Good." Draco said. 

Draco reached across Ginny and laid his wand on the nightstand. He looked down on Ginny. She had closed her eyes. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her lips softly. She kissed back weakly. Draco quickly pulled away, fearing she would lose too much energy. Ginny made a sound of protest.

"Love, you'll get to tired." Draco whispered. Ginny nodded in understanding, and then she started coughing. A bad cough. From her lungs. Draco sat her up again and rubbed her back. Finally she stopped. The dream team rushed in.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded. Harry looked from Ginny to Draco. Draco could see the sadness in his eyes. 

"Hey, err Harry could you hand me that honey?" Draco asked. "Ginny needs it."

"Yeah" Harry said, pushing away the fact that Draco was the one who asked for it. He picked up the honey and handed it off to Draco. "Hey Gin? If you need anything else just tell Draco over here and, you know… we'll get it. All four of us are going to be taking care of you. And don't try to protest then we'll just have to tickle you and you wouldn't want that would you?" Harry asked smiling. Ginny smiled back and nodded her head.

"Hermione, Ron… could you go get a spoon? I forgot one." Draco said.

"Err… yeah come on Ron" Hermione said and dragged Ron out of the room.

Harry sat down on the bed Draco was going to use.

"So… I haven't talked to you in awhile." Harry said to Ginny. Draco shot a weary look at Harry but let him continue.

Ginny looked sad and nodded no.

"Hey… you remember that time when we snuck to the lake… Ron and Hermione still don't know about that. They thought you did that Draco. You know… to the squid."

"So did the teachers." Draco said. He remembered everyone had woken up one morning, last year, and found the giant squid not his usual gray color but a bright, bright pink. A couple of his tentacles where still that color. "I had them give me a Veritaserum before they believed I didn't do it. How did you frame me by-the-way?"

"We stole your cloak." Harry said. "Sorry about that mate." The thing was, Harry meant that. Draco and Ginny's jaws dropped. 

"Yeah… and I'm sorry about the Norbert thing." Draco replied

"Truce?" Harry asked

"Truce."

Even if Ginny wasn't 'hoarse' she would have been speechless. Ron and Hermione were too because they walked in on it all.

"Here's the spoon." Ron said awestruck, and handed the spoon to Draco.

"Thanks mate." Draco said. He poured a bunch of honey on the spoon "Now you have to drink this" Draco said to Ginny in mock sadness "I know you'll have it but you have to. I don't care if it tastes icky." Draco said. Ginny shook with silent giggles.

'Just give me the spoon you git.' Ginny thought. Draco smirked and handed it to her. Ginny put the spoon in her mouth. She ate all the honey then started to lick the spoon clean. Draco watched her tongue (Harry did too) as it seductively swiveled over the spoon. Only Draco noticed it was to provoke him.

'Mind doing that to me sometime?' Draco thought suggestively.

'Not tonight. Firebolt's not ready yet.' Ginny thought and smiled.

'Very funny.'

"I think Ginny needs to get to sleep now. It will help her feel better. Visiting hours are closed. Bye everybody. Hermione I think Ginny has bronchitis. Could you please read up on it?" Draco asked. "I left the book on my bed."

"Of course" Hermione said. She and Ron went near Ginny's bed. Hermione kissed her forehead "Hope you get better" Ginny nodded and Ron took his turn, kissing her quickly

"You better get better or else we won't be able to play our annual match of Quidditch." Ron said. Ginny smiled. Harry walked over and nervously kissed Ginny

"Hey kiddo, I'll whoop your ass if you're sick. But you're the only seeker who is close to beating me… other than your boyfriend here. There was a few close shaves." Harry whispered and followed Ron and Hermione to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Ok… so… is there anything you need?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head no. "Do you have a changing room? Or should I just change right here? I have my Pjs on under my pants." 

'No I don't have a changing room. Just take your clothes off.' Ginny thought

"I thought you said you weren't ready." Draco said mockingly.

'Just… ahh! You're so disagreeable sometimes.' Ginny thought

"Thank you" Draco said. He took off his shirt and Ginny breathed in deeply. His chest was… very well contoured. Draco did not notice this and undid his belt. He unbuttoned his pants, not knowing the reaction Ginny was having to him. Then he pulled down his pants to reveal black boxers with Slytherin green snitches on them. He looked at Ginny who was looking wonderingly at his boxers.

*What's just on the other side* Ginny thought to herself wistfully.

"Yeah… You're staring at my boxers." Draco said. He smirked and sat next to Ginny. "Do they turn you on or something?" Draco said.

'Oh shut up you git. It is not the boxers it's what's on the other side.' Ginny said then winced, not meaning to let him know that.

"Really." Draco said, smirking bigger.

'Are you going to kiss me good night?' Ginny asked innocently.

"Or am I going to kiss you all night?" Draco replied, smiling.

'No.'

"Just on the other side…" Draco chuckled "It's kind of like the Firebolt thing."

'Right. Do you want to make me sicker by delaying my sleep.' Ginny asked.

"No." Draco said. He leaned down and put his lips to Ginny's. For that moment, Ginny felt perfect. She deepened the kiss, pulling Draco down weekly. Unknowingly he was resting on top of her. They allowed their tongues in each other's mouths. Draco put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and Ginny put her arms around his waist, resting them on the edge of his boxers. Draco growled just loud enough for Ginny to hear and put more heat into the kiss. Ginny gasped for breath and Draco finally pulled away. Ginny smiled, breathing heavy. Draco smiled back and kissed Ginny's shoulder. 

"I love you Gin" Draco whispered. "I'm going to get in my bed. I think your mum would have a heart attack if she walked in here and saw me like this. Just wake me up when you wake up. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night."

'Ok' Ginny thought. Draco kissed her once more and stood up, walking to his bed. He got up and fell into a deep sleep.

~!!$~@$^$^!@$^!$#

Phew… that was… awhile. BUT IT'S LONG RIGHT? I hope it's long enough for the wait. I got grounded and then I had to put up another chapter for my new fic, The wrong Prisoner of Azkaban, and… I started writing this and then I'm sick and it's not coming that well because of that. But I love you guys so much that I thought, I did, "They're so great, they deserve another chapter, with fluff' I did. Woooo I am a little delirious… no I have not had any alcohol… but I'm acting like it. Right o… well that is all.

Oh ya the funny things… just a wittle sweepy eh? Ok… here they are:

A guy walks into a bar and says "Ow" 

lol you have to think about that for awhile. That was from my friend Drew.

And here's something from Kaos's profile.

Two weasels are sitting in a bar and one says to the other "I slept with your mother!" everyone else quiets down to see what the second one will do. The first one again yells "I slept with your mother" Then the second one looks at him and says, "Go home dad, you're drunk"

OK… I like that one too… as I said, you have to read my new story… and… yeah… hope I don't have mono… cause I'm really tired… about to go to… *snooooorree* ::falls of chair:: Wha? Oh ya ok well… thanks for reading! Read my new ficcy (did I saw that? Well I'll stop now) 

Cheers

Gin

Thank you and good night


	10. Damn it

Hey! It's me. I'm sneaking online at my friend's house. I gotted grounded! OMG I HATE THIS! So I won't be able to update for 2-2/1/2 weeks! THIS SUCKS! Ok well… e-mail me if you get too bored @ smsh1112@aol.com. I won't be able to check it though, I'm just warning you! Eric if you read this before I talk to you… I dunno… lets pray you're my toastmaster lol  and Kaos, omg this is sooooo unfair. I so wanted to read SAS and Quarintine and Catalina… e-mail  me if you update! To everyone read LeeVelviet's storys! They're Dragon Rebels… and… wish it was yesterday… and read… Slytherin at Sea… And I have another story… Ok well… I'll be back in the said time (::tear::)

Thank you and good … 2weeks worth of nights…

Ginny

PS

If I beg my mom maybe sooner ;( 


	11. Here comes the bird, flying in the windo...

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG!! I'm back… Back again. Shady's back… tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back… duh duh duh… dun dun dun dun duh duh duh… 

Sorry… I tend to sing that song a lot.. though it's not my favorite… or on my top three…

Sorry, getting off course! Omg! I have been gone so long! Well… as you all know I was grounded for 2 weeks but then my Grandpa got sick so I had to go to Florida and then I got a chance to go to…

ENGLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ok, ENGLAND! So I went and I learned a couple English words (from England, not the states lol) and I had some fun (mostly babysitting little kids, can you hear the sarcasm?) 

Anyways… so… I've tried to write a little on Holiday but I couldn't because whenever I sat down to write this little girl came into the room I was in and started reading over my shoulder (::sigh::) and that's not good lol

Ok… well… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… WAIT I do own 7 of the books (SS, Cos, Cos from England, PoA, GoF, and the two little books) I do not own Slim Shady (from earlier, though my cousin wants to!) and anything else that isn't mine. I do own this friggin plot and a couple Jaffa cakes (::drool:: yuuuuuummmm) and… a couple Cds and well that's not important. Harry _Pooter_ belongs to me, but Harry _Potter_ belongs to the wonderful, talented, extravagant… well I don't exactly know what that word means but it belongs to J.K. Rowling… and Warner Brother's… which sucks…

SHOUT OUTS: Thank you to everyone who said I'm sorry for you being grounded! I am not sposed to be online so… I can't say anything else… but I can tell you thank you for reviewing!

Anyways… without further ado, On with the show!

J ~@$%!(@#%&)!%&)#$ J 

'Draco…' Ginny thought, poking at Draco 'Dracooo'

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled 1/2 asleep

'I'm cold… and I need comfort.' Ginny thought. Draco opened his arms, Ginny climbing into them. Draco closed his arms around her, holding her possessively. She started coughing a bit. 

"Need more honey dear firebolt?" Draco asked.

'Yeah' Ginny thought and went into another fit of coughing. Draco sighed and got up, moving to the table by the door. He grabbed the honey and his wand whispering 'Accio spoon' and a spoon appeared in his grasp. He stumbled back to his bed and Ginny sat up, coughing weakly.

"You need this, Gin." Draco said. He poured the honey into the spoon and put it to Ginny's lips. She opened her mouth but a little honey still got on her lips. Draco kissed it away. When he pulled back he whispered, "You always taste like honey"

'Really? Draco… I love you taking care of me but is it a possibility for you to get the dream team?' Ginny thought. 

"Anything you want." Draco replied. He snuck out the room and into the one across the hall.

He looked at all of them… he figured he'd wake up Hermione first

"Hermione" Draco whispered and poked at her "Hermione!"

"Hmm?" a groggy Hermione asked

"Ginny wants you three" Draco said and turned to Ron, poking at him "Ron… oh Ron"

"Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione giggled and Ron snapped his eyes open "Oh."

Draco couldn't see Ron that well but he knew his face was probably darker than his hair.

"Harry Potter, it's Voldemort" Draco hissed. Nothing happened except for Ron wincing. Draco frowned "Harry Ginny's here and she wants to give you a present." 

Harry snapped up.

"What?" Harry asked groggily. Draco and Ron snickered.

"Now come on." Draco said, chuckles still escaping his lips. The confused looking Harry and the rest of the dream team set off into Ginny's room. Draco moved to sit by Ginny as Harry closed the door and turned on a small light.

"What did yer want Gin?" Ron asked, sitting on Ginny's bed against the headboard. Hermione sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

'Tell them: to talk.' Ginny thought. She watched in amusement as Harry transfigured a pillow into a cot just big enough to fit between the beds, which he did.

"She says to talk, which is ironic seeing the state she's in" Draco said. They all faintly smiled.

"What about?" Harry asked, putting his wand back in his night-robe pocket.

"I think she wants to talk about the Firebolt 5. Gin?" Draco asked, nudging her. Ginny smiled.

'You want to talk about what's just beyond there?' Ginny thought. Her hand 'accidentally' rested in Draco's lap. No one noticed this little stunt but them.

"She says, She would love for me to have the Firebolt 5 before it actually came out. Before anyone else does." Draco said.

"Right-oh" Ron said, as if Draco was crazy. "Yeah, I wouldn't mid Firebolt 1 let alone all the other ones."

"Really, Ginny… no wonder you get on with guys. You like Quidditch." Hermione said, "Though Ron and I share some common interests."

'Like shagging' Ginny mouthed clearly to Draco and Harry. They both snickered.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Nothing" Draco and Harry chorused, then gave each other weary looks.

"What was so funny Harry?" Ron asked.

"N-nothing" Harry laughed

'Tell him' Ginny mouthed to Harry. Harry smiled.

"Well… Mione', when you said Ron and you share common interests… Ginny mouthed 'like shagging'."

Ron and Hermione chuckled secretively.

"You haven't, have you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not this discussion" Hermione said, knowing there was no avoiding it.

"And what if we have?" Ron said smugly.

"Wow the red-haired Weasel loses his innocence before the ever-almighty albino ferret." 

"You mean… you… have never" 

"No! I have most certainly not!"

"Oh… I never thought… I mean I thought for sure you and Pansy…"

"The Slytherin whore? No. In her dreams. And I wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole. Plus… I love Ginny." Draco whispered and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Oh… wow…" Ron nodded his head in confudlement (love that word, love it) "Now I'm seeing you in a whole new light, you're an albino ferret with a soul." 

"Yeah" Draco said. He raised his chin importantly.

'Yeah… RIGHT!" Ginny mouthed.

This earned an appreciative glance from Harry.

"Now, Ginny" Draco said through mock gritted teeth. "Wouldn't want them to know out little secret."

'What? That you want the Firebolt?' Ginny thought, smirking. 

'Uh-huh' Draco thought. He kissed her to wipe the smirk off her face. When he pulled away, everyone was ogling at them. (I love that word too)

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"My little sister" Ron said. Ginny smirked. This startled everyone beyond belief (they had not seen her do that before). The look on Harry's face made it evident he was surprised at how much Draco had rubbed off on her. 

'What?' Ginny mouthed 

There came a mumble of "Nothing"s. 

They continued talking until Molly came downstairs seeing what they were up to. Seeing as Ginny and Hermione were already asleep (or pretending to be… hmm) she let all of them sleep in Ginny's room. 

~!*!~

In the morning Ginny woke up to silent kisses on her lips. She opened her eyes and Draco was right there.

"Draco" Ginny whispered. Draco jumped a foot in the air. Ginny took a moment to realize what she said. 

"Y-You spoke!" Draco said.

"I-I did!" Ginny whispered, putting her hands to her lips. She threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"What happened that you could?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" Ginny whispered and coughed a little. The sound of the racket the were making woke Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They stared groggily at Ginny and Draco. Ginny turned to look at them

"Draco? Ginny…" Ron mumbled. He looked at a muggle clock on the wall "It's nine. Go back to-"

"Ron!" Ginny whispered. The dream team jumped. Draco scrambled off his bed and started digging through his rock sack. 'What are you doing?' Ginny thought

"Looking for something." Draco muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked hoarsely, leaning over the bed.

"Something I'd forgotten about. Snape told me something about… about the potions book and I brought it and aha!" Draco said triumphantly, pulling a book out of his suitcase.

"You study on holiday too?" Ron groaned.

"But what?" Ginny insisted.

"This." Draco said, flipping to a dog-eared page. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" (lol that sounds like Hermione, not Draco)

"What?" Everyone chorused. Hermione and Ron squeezed next to Harry on his cot. 

"Ok." Draco started. "It says: 'Between friends they lie, unaware of watchful eye. If they deserve their voice comes back in a whisper, until the curer comes hither.' Not very good at rhyming…" Draco said, smirking. "Then it adds at the end 'If you sleep among friends and you deserve it then you're voice will come back because you need to talk to your deserving friends,. The potion was meant to cause agony to you, not your friends' again not very good at language. But there's a loophole to every law. Now Ginny can at least whisper until we find out who did this"

"And we make them find a cure" Hermione added. Harry shifted uncomfortably. 

"Yeah… so… because she slept between two friends, and didn't know… she can whisper?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I've been against Voldemort and nothing this weird has happened."

"Harry, do you have to say his _name_?" Ron asked

"Really Ron," Hermione started "You shouldn't be that frightened. You'll just-"

But they never found out what Ron would do. A bird slammed into the window near Draco's bed. Draco moved to open the window, and a bird hopped onto the windowsill. 

Ginny burst into a fit of coughing, and the bird, as if knowing to hurry, held out his foot. Draco untied the letter quickly and the bird flew off, *Which is strange because they usually want a treat.* Draco thought to himself before closing the window

'What is it Draco?' Ginny whispered and started coughing a bit. Draco sat down and opened the letter then read it while rubbing her back. Ginny finally stopped coughing and listened to what the letter said.

__

Dear Draco,

Hello, how is everything going with the Weasleys?

Draco paused "They don't care, they're just asking because they're asses." Draco said then started to read again.

_Since you and Ginny are staying at the Weasley's over holiday; we insist that you come to our Christmas party and stay one night. This offer cannot be turned down._

We will expect you the day before Christmas Eve so that Ginny can be fitter for a dress that will be made for that night.

Happy Christmas,

Lucius

Draco ended reading it and frowned.

"We most certainly do not have a choice." Draco sighed.

"No, we don't" Ginny whispered. "How are we going to convince mum and dad?"

"You have to make them think it was their idea, and you just fueled it" Ron said. "And you have to be really good at acting."

"G-good at acting?" Ginny whispered. She put her head in her hands. Draco tried to feel what she was feeling with his newly acquired sense. She felt how she normally felt… except… you know… sick…

Sobs could be heard from Ginny. Harry, seeing Draco was doing nothing, patted Ginny's back.

"There, there Ginny." Harry said "I could give you some lessons. I'm experienced."

Ginny lifter her head, a grin on her face. Harry's eyes widened.

"Need lessons Potter?" Draco asked. Hermione stared in awe. Ron saluted her. 

"Good comes from hanging with ferrets" Ginny whispered. Her smile was immediately replaced with coughter (lol)

"Breakfast in bed?" Hermione asked. Ginny barely had time to nod before she burst into another fit of coughing (coughter ;-D) took her. The dream team filed out the room and Draco held Hermione back.

"Tell mum to come up here… just her" Draco said. Hermione nodded and ran to catch up with the other 2/3ds of the dream team (the water part.).

*~!~*

Molly bustled in with a tray that had two plates full of breakfast on it. She sat it on the desk next to Draco's bed, which Ginny was laying on.

"Mum, Ginny got part of her voice back" Draco said. Molly stopped and stared at him.

"Draco, that's not very nice to joke about" Molly said.

"He's not joking mum" Ginny whispered. Molly jumped a foot in the air.

Ginny and Draco tried to explain but finally gave up and showed her the verse dealamajig.

Finally she understood. And everyone got hugs for this (enter Molly Weasley; great hug giver)

"Mum" Ginny whispered in the middle of one of these big hugs. "We have something bad too."

"What?" Molly said, pulling back.

"My father thinks that since we're here for Holiday that maybe we could stay at the manor a night for a Holiday Party…" Draco said. 

"Well…" Molly looked at Ginny. Her eyes looked as if she was going to cry (Ginny, not Molly) 

"Please mum, I don't want to make a bad impression on his parents" Ginny whispered, voice choking up.

Molly looked at her sympathetically. Draco resisted this urge to smirk.

"I suppose." Molly said "After all… you _are_ staying here for quite awhile"

"Thank you!" Ginny whispered as loud as she could and hugged her mum.

"Yeah thanks" Draco said. He meant it too… he couldn't wait to see his fathers face when he saw the youngest Weasley, she was so perfect.

~!*!~

Within 3 days, and a lot of looked up spells, Ginny was all better. 

When she was announcibly cured Draco took her outside… bundled in a million lairs of course. 

Everyone else stayed inside, seeing as this was a special moment for Ginny and Draco to be treasured (::snort:: cheesy). Plus her mum and dad weren't home so they didn't have to keep them from doing anything.

Draco took her out to a bench in their backyard. The snow was a foot thick at least and the air was chilly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Gin" Draco said.

"Thanks" Ginny whispered. She leaned against him. Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You wanna make a snowman?" Draco asked. 

"Sure!" Ginny whispered.

Ginny and Draco set to work at once. They spent a soundless hour making the snowman. They found twigs and rocks for the arms of the snowman and eyes and stuff (BUTTONS). When they were done they stood back and looked at it.

"If this is all we can make together, then I guess it's enough" Draco said. His answer was a snowball hitting him. "What?!"

"That was crude… although… you're desperate." Ginny whispered "You should have seen the way you looked at me when I was laying in bed alone at night." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and growled suggestively.

A snowball hit her. 

"Draco Malfoy you're going to pay!" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny Weasley you're so sexy when you're angry." Draco replied. A snowball hit him in the face.

"Stuff it down your pants and maybe that would help cool you off."

"Here… you need to wash your brain out" Draco threw a snowball and it landed in Ginny's face. Ginny laughed/growled at him and tackled him. Draco somehow turned her around in mid-air landing on top of her (reminds me of Matrix and I haven't even seen it). Ginny looked up helplessly

"You wouldn't like it if my parents came home and saw you" Ginny whispered.

"I don't care if anyone sees me" Draco replied smoothly. He kissed Ginny and she kissed back, reaching up to touch his cold face.

"Oi! You two!" Fred and George yelled.

"Damn" Draco said. He scrambled up and pulled Ginny after him. "We're coming in now!"

"Good because we need some warmth in here" Fred said. Catcalls followed them inside. Ginny looked at Draco wearily, trying to hold back a smile.

~!$~@%!^$

"Seriously, I don't know why they made us peal potatoes just because we were snogging" Draco said loud enough for the rest of the kids to hear in the other room. 

"More like heated Shagging" Fred yelled back.

"No, that's what Angilina and you do." Draco replied. No reply came.

"How'd you know?" Ginny whispered.

"I was going to the Astronomy tower one night and caught them." Draco said, making sure the knife did not catch his fingers. Ginny stopped and looked at him.

"What were you doing up there?" Ginny asked. Draco put down his knife.

"Not that! I was going up there to see if I could bring you…" Draco said. Ginny still looked hurt "Not that way either! I would talk to you first!" Ginny raised her eyebrows, still looking skeptical "Plus" Draco continued in a whisper, putting his arms around Ginnys waist and pulling her forcefully to himself. "After Oli, it's just you, and me… in paradise…" Draco smirked. Ginny's eyes looked like they were in a dream. 

"Yeah" Ginny whispered. Draco started to kiss her neck. Ginny's eyes clouded over with worry

'What's the matter?' Draco thought.

'How did you know something was the matter?' Ginny thought. Draco pulled away.

"I know what you feel. It's something I've discovered." Draco said and kissed Ginny's lips quickly and pulled away just as fast. "Now, although I _can_ read your mind… tell me what's wrong because I can't know if you don't tell me" Ginny looked at him confused.

"What the hell were you just rambling about?" Ginny asked. Draco rolled his eyes

"Just bloody tell me what's the matter" Draco said. 

"Ohhhh… ok" Ginny sighed. "I'm afraid of tomorrow… of meeting your parents. I mean… last time I talked to your dad I damn near got killed…" 

"Oh…" Draco frowned. Then quickly smirked "Well if my father so much as lays an unfriendly finger on you then I'll off him on the spot. Mother will understand and we could run away forever" Draco mused jokingly. This seemed to brighten Ginny up a bit. 

"On one condition" Ginny whispered, smirking also.

"What?" Draco asked. Ginny leaned close to Draco

"I get to help you say Avada Kadavra" Ginny said. Draco smirked

"You can say it, just make sure my wand is pointed at my father" Draco mused "It would be horrible if we were at a party and I accidentally killed Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny snorted. 

"Not really. But then who would you have to defend you from the famous Harry Potter?" 

"Believe it or not, woman, I'm a strong man." Draco whispered "And one night, you'll see that."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Ginny said.

"I'm not" Draco said wiggeling his eyebrows. Ginny smirked. 

"We are supposed to be peeling potatoes super-strong man." Ginny whispered. Her face turned innocent and her lips pouty "And what would my brothers say if they came in here and we weren't peeling potatoes, but you're gripping me so tight to you I might never come off."

"Probably just send me to your room" Draco smirked. Ginny mirrored him

"And how bout my dad. It says 'traveling' on his hand and my mum's." Ginny whispered. Draco looked at the clock. It did indeed say traveling. Draco released Ginny and they both got to pealing potatoes not a moment too soon, her parents 'popped' into the kitchen from Hogsmead

"Why are you two peeling potatoes?" Molly asked.

"We're being punished for having a fight." Ginny whispered. Draco smiled at her and Molly went into the other room with Arthur to warm by the fire.

"I can't believe they believed you." Draco said.

"Believe it." Ginny chuckled and went back to cutting the skins (not like American football though lol) 

@#(%&$@(^&)&)#%&^)%#&

Ok… took forever… I WENTED TO ENGLAND… sorry, just had to say that again

NEXT CHAPTER: LUCIOUS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

AHHH

AHHH

Ok, sorry… he's just so scary in the movie… did you see he was about to kill Harry ::gasp:: DAMN IT why'd Dobby have to stop him? ::kicks ground:: No good bloody house-elf… 

::smiles broadly:: Anyway! 

This chapter is dedicated to a little (well… tall lol) someone I know named Eric. Hi there! Hope you didn't have to go to the library for this chapter tigger :-D

Don't ask. Do not… even… ask…

Anyways… jokes… funny stuff…

Err… right-oh… lets see… 

I was going to tell ya'll something really really funny but… I seem to have forgotton… damn…

Oh… here's something funny!

An Colonel and one of his men were running through the forest. Suddenly they spotted a bear running towards them.

The Colonel took his pack off and opened it. He took off his big army boots and put on some running shoes that were in his bag. The other man (lets call him Billy) looked at him like he was crazy. 

"But, Colonel, you can't outrun a bear" 'Billy' said.

"Oh, I don't need to out run a bear." the Colonel said. "I just need to outrun you."

AHAHAHA 

And then, here's a "your mama" Joke… for those of you who hate these… don't read the next line

Your mama so old she has pictures of Moses in her yearbook. 

OK OK that was just funny, here's one of the funiest damn things I ever saw

George Carlin offers some things to think about in your spare time: 

1. Does the Little Mermaid wear an algebra? 

2. Do infants enjoy infancy as much as adults enjoy adultery?

3. How is it possible to have a civil war?

4. If God dropped acid, would he see people?

5. If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the rest drown too?

6. If you ate pasta and antipasta, would you still be hungry?

7. If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?

8. Why are hand basket called "hand basket" instead of "assteroids"?

9. Why is it called tourist season if we can't shoot at them?

10. Why is the alphabet in that order? Is it because of that song?

11. Where are we going? And what's with this hand basket?

12. If the "black box" flight recorder is never damaged during a plane crash, why isn't the whole damn airplane made out of that stuff?

13. Why is there an expiration date on sour cream?

14. If man evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?

15. The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live.

16. I went to a bookstore and asked the sales woman, "Where's the self-help section?" She said if she told me, it would defeat the purpose.

17. If all those psychics know the winning lottery numbers, why are they all still working?

18. Should crematoriums give discounts for burn victims?

19. If a mute swears, does his mother wash his hands with soap?

20. Whose cruel idea was it for the word "Lisp" to have a "S" in it.

Lol ok well I better stop now so I can post now.

Thank you and goodnight

GINNY


	12. Just a note then the next chapter!

I'm back from outer space. I'm sorry I got grounded. hopefully it'll never happen again! Cheers Gin 


	13. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you

Ok, I know LOOOONNGGGG WAIT!!!!!! 

But I got grounded again, got sick… bloody writers block… and sometimes just didn't want to be arsed with it.

And there have been so many people around me dealing with deaths in their family, my grandpa is dying… my cousin like 4 times removed whom I'm close to… his 6 month old baby just died… my sister in law to be's grandpa just died… my friends grandpa… ahhhhh 

Sorry… 

Anyway… I'm sorry that the wait was so long, I really am! But seriously… And I need to stop getting grounded! But it's not my fault!!!!!! My dad's quitting smoking and he went to my room and ::gasp:: I hadn't made my bed for like the first time in forever so ::sigh:: I was grounded for a fucking (pardon moi) week just for that.

NOT FUN!!!!!

Disclaimer: Omg! Jeez… err… I don't own any of Joann Rowling's characters (if that's not her name… I'm in trouble!) Or Warner Brothers' or blah blah blah blah blah blah it's original blah blah and any likeness to real life is quite (though not entirely) impossible. If this is your story, in real life, then fuck, why wasn't I in the wizarding world, can I meet you? Lalala… FBI warning; any copying is prohibited under copyright infringement… failure to get permission from ME will result in heavy fines or jail.

Whoa that's gotta be the longest disclaimer ever…

I realize I've been making Draco real OOC ::glares at readers:: but no-one has told me ::hugs readers:: so I'm going to start making him more in character… but I have to ease back in so… I'll try 

SHOUT OUTS (lots of shout outs… ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT REVIEWS THANK YOU!)

Kaos: Hey big ass Watson (combining both of your nicknames) Mate, when I said you were still online, you got off lol… anyway… yes I know your JC obsession. But you can get them there. I can't get them here and it HURTS ME lol it HURTS to know. My jaffa… they're all the way where JENNI lives and JENNI can get them but, oh no, don't let GINNY get them because she LOVES them and always WANTS them… TEASE Ginny… lol ok that's done with… that felt good for some reason… ok well I love you… you're brilli and you would be more so if you posted on SAS!!!!!! 

Anonymous 1: I've tried not to go over board on the A/Ns in this chapter, thanks for pointing that out! Thanks for reviewing! However, please leave a name next time

Anonymous 2: I know getting grounded sucks lol please leave a name next time though

Anonymous 3: Yeah, er.. Descriptive… ^,^ I think that's like the best ^^ face ever lol… thanks for reviewing but please leave a name! And I think you're the next one too… so… Harry doesn't have a girl… that's what we're going to deal with in the sequel… if I feel like writing the sequel lol ^,*

Black Talons: ::rubs nails on shirt:: I know I'm awesome… JK thanks for the compliment!

Extremy (X-treme Girl): One of the old crew reviews I'm sooo happy… sorry for not doing shout outs last chapter! And my mum never relents ::sigh:: I used to live in Florida! So I know the friggin boring parts! What part do you live in? Omg! And England was so dope (good thing, my new word) I wanna move there (maybe then I could figure out a word for "booth" lol) anyway… must continue shout outs!

Opal Girl: Omg hehe you sound awesome… you AND your friend mental… I think everyone has mental friends (I try to surround myself with people stupider and more mental than I so I feel better about myself lol) but… anyway I really am sorry about not doing shout outs earlier… thanks for reviewing and I love the joke! 

Eva: I know, don't you love the Remraw Teg? I loved it too, it took my awhile to think of a good spell but I did it lol! Thanks for reviewing (another of the old gang) 

Blue eyes: Omg! You're soooo nice… Thanks for the chin up… love you! Thank you for reviewing, it makes my day! I'm glad you're laughing, thanks for saying the ending was good!

Dianna: It's not the end yet, it's getting there… but… here's at least another chapter… thanks for the review!

Adrinna: I hate getting grounded… thanks for finally reviewing, I like to know how many people have been reading this piece of crap… er… I mean… art… lol thanky!

Magical Moon Princess: OMG! Do you like Sailor Moon?! Because it sounds like it in your name! Lol anyway… thanks for the "Paris" thing… I'm sorry… I was being stupid and I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ at the time! Whoa… talk about blondeness! Thanks for the review!

Sad Strange Little Girl: lol, you're one of my 'phsyco reviewers' as I like to call you guys… you make me smile… I love the whole "Holy Spam, you've got underwear on your head" bit… that's funny… and I'll try to read your ficcy as soon as I can! That is after posting this!

Ren Devil: Forgot about my story ::cries:: lol that's funny! I love you and your old name… Chocolate Kitty reminds me of the "Old Crew" as I like to call it of reviewers who reviewed when this sucked lol… but thanks for reviewing! Oh and… Draco is mine lol and he's not cute, he's HOT if ya know what I mean… and dancing… but what about singing? Lol… what does "P1-133r T1-13 L1TT1E P3OPLE" mean… I'm trying to figure it out… is it "fear the little people"??? lol that's what I'm getting! I know… "What's on the other side" is hilarious… no I didn't sneak out… sorry to say… I got a hotmail.com e-mail address, it got me grounded… which SUCKS RUBBER DUCKIES I swear…, and I wish I could kill the clown… but it just tries to eat me!

Neko: Thanks for the compliment, he's the next installment

Holypop: lol I think I'm turning Brit because I keep saying British words instead of American and people are like "What did you just say" and I don't even realize I said it lol! Thanks for reviewing! 

Heaven on Earth: thanks for reviewing!

Brown Sugar: lol I don't even know who put the potion in… ok maybe I do… but… I'm not gunna tell you and if I did you wouldn't believe me (EVERYONE BETTER READ THIS) lol… makes you wonder doesn't it? Maybe _I_ put the potion in… no one knows do they? Lol… ok… well thanks for reviewing I HATE/ LOVE the Smurfs (it's a complicated relationship) and thanks for almost spitting your pop out! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Goodmorning(iluvfrogs): AWESOME SCREEN NAME! I love frogs too… ribit… ribit lol… nothing really is going to HAPPEN at Draco's but something might… happen… to the plot… maybe… I dunno… anyway… so I guess… er… thanks for reviewing! Love you!

Delta2002: Snow sucks… but it's good for a story… there's too damned much of it outside right now lol it totally sucks, I can tell ya that! I'm sorry to make you late for homeroom but I hope it's for a good reason lol!

Stokely: Thanks for the compliment! Say please and I'll keep going… ok you got me lol.

Eric: I used the joke, I did… I forgot because I hadn't posted forever… but it's in here lol Ramie's all mad at me and she's pissing me off so… instead of blowing something up I decided to write… lol… anyways… thanks for reviewing!

Starry: Aliens, they say to me, abduct dumb people because if they abducted smart people they couldn't mold their brains and stuff… that's just what they tell me, I'm not sure if it's true… that's why they abducted me at least ^,* lol anyway… I loved England ::sigh:: I wanna live there! I swear… well… thanks for reviewing

INSOMNIA: AHHHHHHH::hugs her insanely:: I'VE missed you SO MUCH I really have! OMG!!!!!!! I'm sorry about not posting a lot, I really am… but I've been really busy… omg… I don't usually like Harry but I like him in this story… he's funny… and just to crush your hopes and dreams there IS NO BARRIER between NINE AND TEN! There is NOTHING between NINE AND TEN but… AIR!!!!! NO BARIER NOPE NADA NOTHING! Lol and about the letter? Jaws… ::clutches review to chest and starts to cry:: you DO love me… well… thank you so much… I'm so glad the letter was good ::cries:: lol AND LONG REVIEWS ROCK!!!!!!

Brittany: I'm sorry about posting being so slow! Omg I've been so busy, you wouldn't believe lol ok… well… that's a lie… but I have been pretty busy. ::smiles inocently:: OK the new words… "Bobby" is a policeman "Beef eater" is a tourguide… and "aeihaefdih" is 8 o'clock (lol they like to mumble in London) anyway… HERE'S THE CHAPTER! 

Shadun: Thanks! I know… Ginny's whisper's meek… but… it IS better than nothing!

Lily~Evans: Thanks! I'm glad you like! Here's the next chapter, and I know it's not much… but at least it's something? ::sighs:: can't make excuses… doctor told us.. er.. me… not to make excuses… JP! Ok… well… I have another question… is it in a book somewhere that Lily's last name is Evans?

Karly: Thanky, I'm glad you likey and I'm glad you reviewy (I do not know where that came from) Here's the update

Catalina Rose: Here's the review answer to the person that didn't review that I promised earlier lol! Ok… well… there's really nothing to say right now… other than good luck with English and I hope this takes you mind off of it in a good way! Lol!

AHHHHHHHH DONE! That took FOREVER jeez… ok… well… without further delay… on with the show (and I hope it's long enough for you!)

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~~!!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ginny woke up in Draco's arms.

They had fallen asleep on the settee last night and no one bothered to wake them up… she had Ron to thank for that. Ginny looked at her hand on their clock. It showed, "You're going to be late you lazy butt if you don't get your ass moving". Ginny sighed and looked at a muggle clock on the wall. 

"Nine!!!!" Ginny whispered as loud as she could. Her sudden show of emotion woke up Draco.

"Whatsa matter Gin?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Ginny.

"Got so much to do, 3 hours before I meet your parents… three… three… three" 

Ginny promptly jumped up and ran upstairs. Draco sighed, smiling to himself, and followed her.

~!~

By twelve Ginny and Draco put their combined robes for the next 2 days (2 nights) into one rucksack and hugged Molly goodbye (everyone else still being asleep), traveling by floo powder to the Malfoy's grate at precisely 12 noon.

Draco went first of course. 

When he arrived, Narcissa was there and hugged him, muttering that his 'father' had something else going on, and that he would not be there until dinner. 

Then Ginny came. 

When she stepped out of the grate Narcissa gasped. Draco and Ginny waited for an explanation.

"She's beautiful Draco, who knew that the little Weasley girl could turn out so well?!" Narcissa gushed. Ginny's and Draco's jaws dropped (though Draco's not so far) as Ginny was swept up in a hug from Narcissa. Ginny hugged back as a house elf came and took the rucksack to Draco's room.

"Now," Narcissa started, putting her arms around the couple's shoulders and walking towards a room. "You two will have to share a room because all of our other rooms were supposed to have been remodeled a long time ago, but the bloody wankers have not really gotten off of their asses to do it."

Draco felt Ginny's emotions: surprised and utterly amused.

"You two will have a fitting for your robes as soon as we get to the side hall and the party will be tomorrow night; Christmas eve's eve."

"Thank you mother" Draco drawled. Ginny scowled at him

"Is he always such a bloody ass?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, and dear… you can speak up… no-one-"

"She can't mother" Draco explained "Someone put a potion on her and so she can't do anything but whisper."

"Oh, that's tragic." Narcissa sputtered. "That's horrible! And I'm sure she has a lovely voice too… how terrible."

'Boy, your mom sure makes enough out of nothing' Ginny thought, still hearing Narcissa ranting on how horrible and utterly demeaning it was ("A friend of the Malfoy's too!").

'It's not _nothing_ Gin… your voice really is beautiful. Plus… out of everyone you deserve the potion the least.' Draco thought back. 'but I'm sure we have a lovely glazed look on my face that I've never had before so…'

'Oh right'

"But dear… did you say Draco was being a bloody ass?" Narcissa asked.

"Err… yes ma'am…" Ginny whispered, smirking Draco's smirk.

"I'm surprised Draco hasn't killed you… he's quite temperamental."

"Yes, quite"

"You know, I'm standing right here" Draco said. Ginny sensed a great deal of amusement in his voice though that Narcissa didn't pick up.

"Oh of course dear! So sorry! Didn't mean to!!!" Narcissa exclaimed. Draco gave Ginny a look that plainly stated "melo-dramatic warning"

They entered the side hall. There were many, many people standing around with different rulers and fabric and the hall was separated into two different sides by a divider.

However, Ginny wasn't staring at this. No… she was wondering how many burrows could fit in this humongous room. The height was surely just as big as the burrow and the width… twice as much. 

Narcissa moved off to talk to some of the male "fashion consultants" and Ginny just stared. Draco noticed this quickly and moved into "old self" mode.

"Bet you have never seen such a big room in your life, have you Weasley?" Draco mocked.

"Stuff it Ferret breath." Ginny hissed, not taking her eyes off the walls. Draco smiled and moved his lips right to her ear

"Why don't you" Draco whispered. Ginny smiled 

"Don't tempt me"

"Oh, who says that-"

"Ok," Narcissa's melodic voice came through their 'bickering' (A/N more like a lovers row, eh? lol) "Your tailors are ready… now all of them are girls for you, Ginny and Draco… all of them are men" 

"Oh drat" Draco said. Narcissa looked up-hauled that he should say that in front of Ginny. Draco winked at her and kissed Ginny, pulling away and entering his side of the hall. Narcissa looked up-hauled by that too but followed Ginny into her own side of the hall.

The next hour for Ginny was spent measuring ("Oh Miss Weasley, you have the perfect shape"), picking out the cut ("You don't mind being a bit immodest for just one night do you? Of course not!" Of course, they did not hear her protests either.) , And picking out the color ("I don't know why they put you in Gryffindor, you look much better in Slytherin green!") 

The tailors were bits of ditses…

For Draco, the next hour was spent trying to fend off the… er… well… curved (not strait) tailors and yelling that he would most certainly not wear scarlet, that it was a _Gryffindor_,_ noble_ color and he despised most of both.

They ended up listening to him when he finally made the point that he was much… well… _in charge_ of their job, and he ended up with dark, dark, dark green, almost black, robes.

When they were finally finished the tailors took off and it was time for lunch, which Narcissa insisted they would go to Diagon alley and eat at "A quaint little restaurant that I found. Now Miss Wea-"

"Ginny." Ginny said (whispered, whatever), smiling mutely

"Right, Ginny" Narcissa beamed "You might want to borrow a pair of my robes… not that they're made for you, you'll be swimming in them with your perfect figure, but… this restaurant is quite nice and-"

"She gets it" Draco muttered. Narcissa glared at him but shut up and took Ginny's hand.

"Go get dressed Draco." Narcissa said sharply and started off, Ginny followed giggling.

' 'Go and get dressed _Draco_' ' Draco mocked to Ginny. 'Go and get dressed. OH MOTHER! I'll get dressed if Ginny gets dressed with me… hey maybe you could even get me to take a shower.'

He could hear Ginny's laughter all the way down the hall.

Wow she had to cover that up, damn that Draco.

"What is so funny dear?" Narcissa asked sweetly (after all it was Draco she was mad at, not Ginny)

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny said, trying to stifle another bout of giggles. (Draco- 'Damn woman, you laugh too easily, I was just giving my mum suggestions on how to get me to keep up my already perfect hygiene') "Just Draco. He's really quite funny. I'm glad he has such a perfect mother" Ginny knew how to get Narcissa, and she was already wrapped around Ginny's finger.

"Why, I wouldn't call myself perfect" –Definitely wrapped- "However I am proud of Draco for picking such a fine young lady as yourself, Ginny. And it's not 'Mrs. Malfoy' it's mum to you." 

"Of course Mrs- mum." Ginny nodded. Narcissa beamed. Ginny almost had to stifle another bought of giggles at the thought of when she last saw Narcissa- at the Quidditch cup looking as if she had dung under her nose.

They ended up picking out a black robe for Ginny (one of Narcissa's very old ones, that she wore when she was dating Lucius.) which fit her "Perfectly, it was made for you. No wonder it never looked great on me"

Which, of course, Ginny replied, "I'm sure everything looks great on you mum." *Wrapped like a candy* Ginny thought (you know… a candy with a wrapper that is.)

Ginny made her way down the "grand staircase" alone (Narcissa gave her directions to get to it, because she knew she'd take forever to get ready). She made it to the bottom where Draco was waiting, jaw on the floor when he saw Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck

"You clean up nicely" Ginny whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"Y-Yeah and you do too Miss Weasley" Draco whispered, looking her over again.

"You're drooling" Ginny giggled. Draco barked, which caused Ginny to laugh harder. She backed into the wall (which was actually a mirror) she was laughing so hard. Draco raised an eyebrow

"It wasn't really that funny" Draco muttered. Ginny laughed some more. Draco shook his head. If she continued, he'd have a lot of explaining to Narcissa. 

Sure enough, Narcissa made her way, gracefully, down the stairs.

"Why, what's so funny?" Narcissa asked, looking at Ginny.

"I just told an extremely funny joke and she seams to have fancied it a bit too much" Draco said… He quite reminds me of Hew… Hue…Heugh… Mr. Grant! 

"What was it dear?" Narcissa said. Ginny slowed her laughter down just a bit to hear the conversation.

"What was what?" Draco asked.

"What was the joke?" Narcissa asked as if he were stupid.

"Oh! The joke… the joke… oh it just had to do with Ha- uh scar-face. Quite funny looking I must say."

This stopped Ginny's laughter completely. She stormed over to Draco and stomped on his foot. Draco jumped up once and looked murder at Ginny.

"Harry- and I _know_ you were about to say Harry- is not funny looking and just because he has a scar doesn't make him eligible to tease! And you know that he saved your ruddy ass just by staying alive."

"You're wrong little girl" Draco said in a low voice, anger flaring, foot forgotten. "Voldemort"-gasp from Narcissa- "would have saved my family because we were the ones loyal to him, that's the only thing Harry had to be afraid of."

"You don't have to be such an ass Draco" Ginny whispered, face turning sad. 

"Oh but I do."

"Do not! It's not my fault you're a jealous little bastard."

"It's not mine either!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is-"

"It's Lucius's fault and you two are fighting like little kids"

"She- he- started it!" They chorused. Narcissa laughed a bit.

"I think that you two ought to stop fighting and get a move on. I'm quite hungry." Narcissa laughed. She almost reminded Ginny of her mother… except she would have been sent to her room and told to make up, which Draco would take a different way an-

"Are you coming?" Draco growled near her ear, causing Ginny to jump. 

"Don't get your boxers in a twist" Ginny sighed and ran to catch up with Narcissa, nose in the air. 

"Only for you Ginny my _dear_" Draco whispered to himself, not quite as fierce as hoped.

They arrived at Diagon alley by carriage (didn't want to get their clothes dirty by floo of course). They walked through "The Leaky Cauldron" (Narcissa: "Filthy vagrants… if they would stop drinking they could start solving the problems they drink away") and through the streets of Diagon alley. They had gone quite awhile until Narcissa stopped in front of a restaurant reading "Le Mason de le Fluer". They stepped inside.

It was so beautiful Ginny had to gasp, and, despite still being angry with her, Draco smiled her way. 

When they got to their seats (in a booth, Ginny and Draco on one side), Narcissa "had to go" badly so she left Draco and Ginny alone at the table.

"Never seen anything so beautiful?" Draco asked. Ginny scowled deeply at him.

"Oh shut up you greasy prat… just because we had a row doesn't mean you have to go and start making fun of me again." Ginny sneered.

"I'm not making fun, I was just going to comment that you have never looked in the mirror if you haven't, because Virginia Ann Weasley, you're extremely beautiful." Draco whispered "And we know for me that's saying something because we both know how vain I am."

Ginny looked on the edge of yelling at him and kissing him. She opted for neither and just reached under the table to hold his hand, smiling a bit. However, her smile faltered.

"Do you really hate Harry that much?" Ginny whispered, voice shaking a bit. She silently watched as Draco pondered this.

"Do you want me to like him?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded "Then I do." Draco said. Ginny positively beamed and threw her arms around him. Narcissa chose that moment to come back.

"Ah, I see you two have chosen to make up." Narcissa said, smiling and scooting into the booth across from them. Ginny blushed and looked down.

"Of course… mother you know… Malfoy charm and all" Draco said pompously. Narcissa scowled at Draco.

"What he means to say is the Weasley charm." Ginny smiled.

They preceded to order lunch (they had waiters here… it was almost like a muggle restaurant, though Narcissa and Draco would never admit to it)

They stepped outside and Narcissa said that she had to do some Holiday shopping and to not follow her because some of the presents might be for them. 

"Of course mum" Ginny whispered

"Mum!? You never let me call you mum." Draco pouted. 

"You never asked and I never offered." Narcissa said and left quickly, ducking into a shop. Ginny smirked at Draco who narrowed his eyes at her, while scowling.

"She's right, so toughen up." Ginny said and slapped his butt. Draco smiled and took this as an invitation to slap her butt right back. Ginny frowned and rubbed her butt. "That hurt."

"Want me to rub it for you" Draco mocked and made a motion towards her butt. Ginny slapped his hand. 

"Not in public"

"So you would have-"

"Not in public" Ginny repeated staring at a spot in flourish and blots. "Is that Ron… that's Harry!" Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and towed him to flourish and blots. Draco smiled at Ginny as they entered and saw the dream team. Ginny continued to run to them. Suddenly she stopped and Draco banged into her. Harry tried to stop them both from falling down, which didn't work, and resulted in a Ginny sandwich.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes, smiling.

"You didn't say goodbye to me- us" Harry stated, amused.

"Goodbye" Ginny smiled.

"He-e-ello" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Lay off Potter" Draco drawled from above Ginny, he was facing Harry. Ginny scowled at Harry (about Draco). He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who's on top of me." Harry said "And Gin"

"Let a girl on top of you often?"

"Only Ginny and you, Draco, luv." Harry smiled.

Ginny laughed and Draco scowled at her, though she couldn't see it.

"Please get off you two, oxygen might be nice…" Harry asked, a bit breathless. Draco, making a fuss, got off and pulled Ginny into his arms. Ron helped Harry up. "Ah… breathing… Draco, you're a bit heavy… not Ginny, just Draco" 

Ginny blushed. 

"Yeah, yeah… She's taken" Draco said and kissed Ginny to show. Ginny's eyes widened but she closed them. Draco pulled away.

"Indeed I am." Ginny said dreamily. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping with the dream team before Narcissa found them and informed them it was time to go home. 

They traveled by carriage again (they really are immaculate, the Malfoys.) 

When they finally got home and Narcissa told Draco to show Ginny the bedroom and her way around until dinner (which was to be in precisely 30 minutes.)

Draco's room was Green walls, silver bed sheets with a black comforter, and black furniture. They talked (and snogged) for a bit before making their way down to dinner.

When they did, Narcissa was the only one in the dining room. Draco and Ginny sat down. They waited in silence, fidgeting nervously, a moment. Then the doors open. 

"Well… Miss Weasley… can't say it is a pleasure to meet you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SORRY it was the only place I could really truly end it!

Omg!

I'm so sorry about the wait, I really am… it's just… I've got horrid writers block... but here's the joke… well… limerick… it's KAOS's (Emma lol)

There once was a man named Bill Beebee

Who was in love with a girl named Phoebe

He said 'I must see what the wedding fee be

Before Phoebe be Phoebe B. Beebee.'

And here's a one liner from Eric:

Why don't they spell phonetically, phonetically?

Ok, well I've tried to make Draco more in character though none of you told me to… I hope I've succeeded…. And I've been dreading the shout outs because there are so many of you (DON'T STOP THOUGH! IT'S OK) lol… so… please review if you want! 

This chapter's dedicated to four people again. Eric, Jenni, Lauren (though she doesn't read this lol), and Justice: four of my best friends! I love you all, and all you reviewers

OK… well…Thank you and goodnight

Cheers

Ginny

PS

I have been so tired and… just bad feeling haha, so thank you for reviewing so much!


	14. The Potions Book

HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Did ya miss me? No??? Well… fine then maybe I shouldn't post….

JUST KIDDING… got ya there didn't I? You actually thought I wasn't going to, didn't ya? 

No? oh…

Well… K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE starts with K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE starts with K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. K is for kookie, cause kookie starts with K. KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE KOOKIE starts with K!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUACK *Ginny looks around for a bark and barks herself*

Ok well I'm going to do shout outs and get right on with the show except not literally cause I don't think you can actually have sex with an abstract noun… yeah… if that's the right kind… 

HOWEVER there is an authors note at the end that all of you should read. So…

SHOUT OUTS or… REPLIES TO REVIEWS.

****

Nyah: Thanks for saying my story is great. It means a lot. I continued!! GIVE A WHOO HOO! And you can say anything you want. I have a question. You put " *gg* " What's that mean? Ok thanks for reviewing! Here's a kookie!

****

Hollypop: NEVER HAD YOUR NAME acknowledged online?? Well that has to be, and was, fixed!!! You're awesome. AND THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for telling me about the booth! I mean… God… if you knew how much I was fretting over that… gawd. Thank you over and over. And thank you for reviewing. Ok well I wont tell you my age in the chapter but My AIM address is GinnyGinvampire and/or SmurfsAreNOTblue and if you IM me then I'll tell you. Tell me in a review if you don't have AIM though… can you leave your e-mail though? Lol I'm kinda… weird… Thank you, love ya, you get your pick of kookies. In fact, have two!

****

Jenni KAOS whoever! Lol: Hia Mate. You are one of my "bessie mates" lol but YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IN THAT I DON'T HAVE JAFFA CAKES gah… ok well… you can stop biting your nails cause here's the next chapter, though I think you knew what was going to happen lol. Luv ya!!! Thanks for reviewing. And although you have so many Jaffa Cakes and you rub it in, here's a kookie

****

Karly: Thanks. Here's an update! Can you please tell me why it's awesome next time! Here's a Kookie!

****

Adriana: Awesome name lol The whisper… I don't know… they're starting the resolution but I have about as much clue as you do when they're going to get it back lol. The "uh oh wat is going to happen to ginny whens shes meeting lusious evil man he ios and hes met her before hasnt she??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" question has been answered in this chapter. So read on. Whoo hoo on reviewing! Lol thanks for it! KOOOKIE FOR YOU!

****

Freaky Froggy Girl 22: Longest review for me *gushes* yay I feel special! The Lucius answer is in this chapter. So far that's the most asked question… whoa… and that was the cliffy… WHOA I DID LEAVE A CLIFFY! Guess I'm evil. Yup. Not Chaotic neutral… er… yeah… here's a Kookie! Thanks for reviewing

****

Slytherin Mistress: Thanks for the review! Really good?? Thank you!!! Ok well here's the update!!! I kinda did get grounded but… hey… oh well… lol here's a kookie!

****

Britt: Here it is, I kept it coming. Thanks for the review! Kookie!

****

About to go insane: Thanks for the comments. As I can tell you only read to the fucking third chapter. And I know I made them cause I'm stupid lol and they've gotten a lot better… if you've read till now. I think I made only one this chapter. I've gotten lots of comments on the beginning chapters. Ok well… bbye. Kookie for you for being so nice in your constructive criticism!

****

Girl of death: go Draco?? oooooooooooo k lol how about go Me! lol guy voice? Yes I agree Draco rocks. Yeah… anyways… thanks for the review… *timidly offers kookie for fact that she's so tired and doesn't feel like getting hurt*

****

Corn man: Er.. Right??? Corny? Good? Aren't they the same. Korn's awesome… wait… not the band stupid ass (I'm talking in third person) thanks for the indirect compliment but I don't want you to hate my story. So how about it's both and you're indifferent. Lol big kookie for you cause you made me think and used my sense of humor

****

Starry: Aliens! WHOO HOO were they from the clan of Leprechauns? THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!! Sorry… random outbursts… Thanks for reviewing! Ciao and Kookie! Big big big kookie for the fact that both of us have artificial brains cause the aliens took ours!

****

Insomniac Gal: YAY!! I love you so much. Yes. Build a barrier and then I'll have an excuse to go back. And I'm sorry for crushing all your hopes and dreams… but it's a realization right? Right. Lol. Lucius is Lucius. I love Lucius for some reason. He's not too much of an ass… I'm sorry for the cliffie I didn't even realize it. Ok well… Kookie for reviewing and chapter for the update!! Lol

****

Missy: I love you. I LOVE YOU! That's gotta be the best review, nicest review, I ever EVER got. THANK YOU SO MUCH *Gives a cyber hug* aww… you get TWO big kookies cause you're spetial. On a reviewer Scale you're an eleven too lol

****

Loves-Kiss: I wish I could've left writers block at the Doctors, for the fact that I had to get a physical and two shots the other day!! lol thanks for the compliment! I love being told I have a good story! Glad you enjoyed! Love ya! Kookie! Big kookie! 

****

Red Magic Marker: Whoo hoo I'm sorry it tooked so long! But… here's another chapter! Love ya! Kookie!

****

Mi: I know I made Narcissa dumb. But… I have a fucking reason… I think… unless I'm just making her a little Naïve… yeah… there's a reason. Don't worry. You'll see later on. She's smart… yeah I don't wanna give it away.

****

Jessy: I'll talk to you, don't feel like typing but five million big kookies cause I want to comfort you

****

Intrepidcat: Thanks! I love Oliver D. TOO!!! Lol! He's my fave made up character in this story… wait… only made up character… HAHA

****

Devy: Whoo friggin hoo! Hey! Thanks for reviewing. And my quote "Bet you thought you'd never be this close to a bed near me" or whatever. lol thanks for reading. Super giant kookie for you to make up for whatever you're lacking in spirits! You can go out with the kookie! Lol

****

Obake-shoujo: Thanks!!! Japanese whoo hoo KAWAII I love that word. And I'm glad I know Japanese cause I wouldn't know what that meant lol. For chapter 9 review what's "Sesshomaru"?? Here's an update and Two big big kookies for reviewing as much as you did!

****

Crystal Blue: Thanks for reviewing but please don't get mad if I don't update. My creative juices are mad, I don't have any control and it makes me feel really bad. However, thanks so much for caring enough to review! I love you and please review again! Kookie!

Most common comment: WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN ABOUT LUCIUS lol

Without further ado, On with the show!

~!~*~!~

__

"Well… Miss Weasley. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you," Lucius drawled, making his grand entrance down the lustrous dining hall.

"Likewise, however it's not the first time" Ginny whispered, loathing apparent in her voice. Lucius looked surprised for a moment. 

"No, I don't believe it is," Lucius replied curtly before sitting in his chair. Ginny and Lucius glared at each other. Narcissa and Draco looked at Lucius and then Ginny, not believing the courage in the little girl.

"You still have not apologized." Ginny huffed. 

"You whisper, are you scared little girl?" Lucius said mockingly.

"Father," Draco started

"Draco, the question was not intended for you."

"I lost my voice due to a potion. And you _still have not apologized_. However, I am quite sorry about beating your master. I'm sure that he was quite angry with you, that 16 year old Tom Riddle," Ginny whispered smoothly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lucius said, though his smirk informed otherwise. "Now, had I known Draco's guest would be so… demanding I would not have invited either of you."

"Yes. I know," Ginny smirked. Lucius laughed. Now I was Ginny who was surprised. 

"Also if I had known you'd be such a strong girl and a pain in the ass I would have given someone else the diary," Lucius said, lips coming startlingly close to a smile. Ginny smiled. Draco looked at them both as if they were mental. 

"Er… Father?" 

"Draco, use proper English." Lucius snapped. "You're not a damned American Muggle."

"Are you feeling well?" Draco asked, carefully choosing his words.

"Is that the first caring thing you've said to me all my life? Yes I am, it's just your little girlfriend is quite… well her personality is quite to my liking." Lucius waved it off. "I'm not saying that I like her, I just like the pain in the ass she's being."

"Really, I AM still here," Ginny quipped.

"Yes, I know," Lucius said. Ginny glared at him. "Now, dinner must be served."

Immediately four house elves came out, placing plates in front of each of them. They scurried out without a sound. The plates contained steak, potatoes and peas.

"Now… tell me more about why I must strain my ears to hear her, Draco," Lucius quipped while cutting off a piece of his steak. 

"Ginny was given a potion that made her not be able to speak. She told you this, _father_," Draco spat, starting to cut off a piece as well.

"It's such a pity too, as I'm sure she has a lovely voice," Narcissa dared, voice squeakier and more high pitched than usual. Lucius ignored her.

"Then how, may I ask, can she whisper?" Lucius inquired, carefully chewing his food before speaking.

"There are loopholes to every law, as I'm sure you know _Father_," Draco smirked. Ginny ate automatically, not paying attention to what was put in her mouth for the fact that she was so intrigued by this exchange of words. "It said, in our potion books, that if she slept amongst friends, and knew not of it, then she could regain a whisper until the antidote was given to her." 

"Ah, and what is the antidote?"

"It's a potion, quite simple, but the person who gave her the illness must give it to her, or must make it."

"Right. And do you know who gave it to her?" Lucius asked. Draco bowed his head. 

"No, we don't."

"However we plan to find out," Ginny put in quickly. 

"I would hope you weren't just sitting on your asses all day and hoping it would stumble into your laps."

"Well I wish it would be easier," Ginny said sarcastically. "I don't even know how I received it. Or why."

"In due time. All things will come to pass in due time," Draco said. Ginny smiled. 

"Yes of course Draco dearest," Ginny said sarcastically and none to gently biting a piece of steak off her fork.

Dinner passed without much more speaking. When it was done they all parted ways. Lucius went off to his study, Narcissa; somewhere unknown, Ginny and Draco went to Draco's room.

"Your father is actually a bit funny in his own way," Ginny whispered, hanging upside down over the bed. 

Draco huffed into a chair.

"Oh yes, delightful," He said sarcastically. "Charming, the perfect accompaniment."

"Really Draco, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died at dinner but I think you have some really strong issues with your father."

"And if I do?"

"He doesn't seam any more of an ass here than he does outside of the house… er… Mansion."

"Speak proper English, Weasel," Draco smirked. Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"You know, you're playing right into your father's hands," Ginny replied, rolling onto her stomach and supporting her head with her hands. 

"I know," Draco whispered, running his hand through his hair and resting it on his neck. "And I guess you're right. He's not as bad as people think. Most people think he beats me and such. He doesn't. He'll punish me but never beat me. The worst he's ever done was a hex. And even _it_ wasn't that bad. Just the body bind."

"Oh." Ginny whispered. "You sounded like that's been waiting to get off your chest forever."

"It has." 

"Ah."

"However, Miss Weasley, We have more important things to worry about," Draco said standing up and beginning to pace. "For example; who put the potion on you."

"Is there no tracing spell that we could use?" Ginny asked. Draco stopped.

"You know, I never thought of that," Draco tapped his chin and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well then think of it now, get your book." Ginny stood up off Draco's bed.

"Left it at your house."

"Then I'll go get it really quick." Ginny replied moving towards the fireplace.

"Potter will catch you" Draco said quickly. Ginny raised her eyebrows and moved to in front of Draco.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Ginny asked suspiciously. 

"N- no." 

"You're stuttering!" 

"N-no I'm not!"

"You just did it again! Draco! Is there something you're neglecting to tell me?"

"Er…"

"Draco?" Ginny asked, putting on a sad face. "You know, lying to me isn't a good thing. I'll get what I want one way or another." Ginny put her arms around Draco's neck and stepped close to him.

"I know" Draco said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. 

"So… just save me the trouble."

"I'd rather not." Draco said, putting his arms around her waist. Ginny smiled.

"Why don't you want me going by myself Draco? You've been acting a bit strange lately." Ginny frowned, concerned. 

"Why? I just… er… don't want your parents to have second thoughts! Yeah… and then they'll make you stay and I'll be stuck here with Lucius."

"Right. I don't believe you. But it'll take two seconds Draco. No-one will even know I'm there."

"I'm going with you."

"Then they'll know we're there."

"Don't care. I'm staying with you."

"Fine!" Ginny huffed over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and threw it into the flames whispering "The Burrow" and she was gone. Draco followed suit then also followed Ginny up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Ginny slowed here, as Ron's room was just across the hall, and they were making a great deal of noise stomping up the stairs. Then she opened the door slowly, just incase Hermione was there. Draco saw a weird look on Ginny's face as she entered the room, he followed her and found Potter sitting on her bed, looking at the door. 

Ginny frowned.

"Harry please don't say ANYTHING! We're just in here to get something we left behind… and w-we"

"It's ok," Harry said, looking startled. "Ron and Hermione were bothering me, snogging in Ron's room. Got tired of it so I came… in here… sorry." Harry said.

"Oh that's all right. I don't mind, you can sleep in here if you want, if you trust Ron and Hermione alone…" Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"So why did you come back, are you here becau-"

"No" Draco snapped, moving to go through his suitcase. Ginny frowned at him.

"He was just wondering Draco."

"I don't care, he thinks that I can't protect you from my father."

"I never said that." Harry snapped. "And you two know I'm here, and you're not acting like you're acknowledging it…"

"Sorry Harry, Draco's been an ass all day."

"An incredibly handsome, charming, deviously attractive ass." Draco muttered, still searching through his luggage.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Harry smiled. Draco looked up to smirk at him quickly and went back to his searching. "Everyone knows I'm the bigger heartthrob at Hogwarts…"

"It's not my fault you bloody stopped the dark Lord. And plus it was dead even until I got… attached."

"I'm here too." Ginny whispered, sitting on the bed and near Harry.

"Damn it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Jeez if you and Harry want to be alone I'll leave, Draco!" Ginny said, looking offended momentarily. Then she smiled her 'I-am-inocent-because-I'm-around-Harry-whome-I-have-a-crush-on' smile. "H-harry, w-would you like th-th-th-that?"

"I'm sorry if my need offends you Ginny, it's just… I find Draco… so… so… oh I can't find the word for it." Harry acted as if he were gay and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny threw herself into his arms, which surprised the hell out of both of the boys. The same emotion, for once, was evident on both of the boys.

"It's all right, I know that Draco's irresistible," Ginny cried (fakely) into Harry's shoulder. Harry, reluctantly, patted her back.

"Get off Potter." Draco growled. Ginny looked at him oddly. 

"Draco, we're just playing" Ginny whispered, pulling away from Harry. Harry nodded and looked at Draco.

"I know. But I can't find my book!"

"Oh! You're looking for that?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Where you have it Potter?"

"Harry." Ginny corrected.

"Where do you have it, _Harry_?"

"Oh, well Hermione wanted to look at it so she took it to Ron's room." Harry said nonchalantly. 

"Great, how are we going to get it?" Draco hissed. "Ron can't see either of us or else he won't let us go."

Ginny looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't wanna go back in there!" Harry defended himself. Ginny put her arms around his neck, while using the puppy dog eyes. "I don't want Ron to…" He got lost in Ginny's eyes. 

"Please Harry? It would make me very happy. And if you don't I'll… I'll…" Ginny sobbed for a moment. Harry broke.

"Ok! Ok I'll do it." Harry said. Ginny jumped off the bed.

"Whoopee!"

Harry got off the bed, sending Ginny a weak glare and left the room. Draco sat on the bed and reached out to drag Ginny on his lap.

"I hope you never have to do that again." Draco whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. 

"Nothing…" Draco replied. 

Harry came back in with the thick potions book.

"Here ya go, I hope it helps you." He said, handing it to Draco. Ginny hugged him sincerely.

"So do I."

"We have to go," Draco said. Harry sighed. 

"Ok," Harry sighed. "I'll make sure the coast is clear."

Harry went down the stairs and was soon back up. Ginny and Draco ran down the stairs and Draco went first into the fire, shouting "Malfoy manor, Draco's room"

"Bye Ginny, good luck." Harry said before she left. 

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said and hugged him goodbye. "Bye." She went into the grate and threw down some floo, whispering magnified by the fire, "Malfoy manor, Draco's room" and she was off.

When she arrived back in Draco's room, Draco was looking out of his window over the forest and to the stars. (AN! Is this the cheesiest) Ginny sat next to him on his window seat and took the potions book from him, flipping to the page of 'her' potion. 

Potion givers might be ware

That tracking spells tell

What the givers don't dare…

The giver's name they spell.

They look beyond the potion given 

And to the potion giver living.

But to the potion givee

You must wait 33 days

For then… maybe

You won't be in a haze

Ginny sighed at the bad, yet informative, rhyme.

"Draco, we won't know for another week and a half." Ginny whispered and moved into his arms, looking at the stars also.

"Who would do such a thing to such an angel?" Draco whispered. "I'll kill whoever it was."

"Draco… I don't know what to do. I hate only being able to talk in a whisper."

"I know, I hate not hearing your sweet voice in more of a whisper." Draco kissed the top of her head. "But it's time we get to bed Sweet Virginia, it's twelve." 

Ginny sighed and got up.

"Can I use your bathroom to change into my Pajamas?" She asked. Draco growled and hugged her tighter to him. 

"Who says you'll need them" Draco whispered. Ginny laughed

"Can I?"

"Sure…" Draco sighed in defeat and watched as his angel walked away from him into the bathroom. 

"My dear Ginny, the day I stop loving you is the day that the impossible happens." He whispered to himself.

~!~

*looks sheepishly at reviewers*

Hi…

Uhhhhh I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I really am… but I was trying to fit the ball in and I couldn't think of anything other than the description of the hall and my brain stopped and so I kinda stalled on putting out this chapter so you can call me a stupid ass now, can't you? 

Just be glad you're not waiting like my Azkaban people. THEY have been waiting TWICE as long and I'm nowhere near done with the next chapter… well a little near done actually but still. And I actually LIKE that story!!! A LOT! 

Ok all of you know I'm just making excuses and not being a bitch right?

I have yet another ficcy and I can't wait till I finish these two so I can start posting the sequel to this (if I ever get off my fat ass in my head and type it cause it's awesome) and I can post the new one WHOO HOO.

Haha I just insulted the American's in this chapter. I'M AN AMERICAN so DON'T YELL AT ME I swear… If I get a single flame… I just did it cause it's in Lucius's character. Forewarning. 

People… can you please not get mad and send me on a guilt trip? Trips are for kids… wait… I have a better reason. I've been dealing with shit lately ok? I'm discovering the perks and jerks of dating and I have been handling the Jerks very badly except for the fact that I now have a boyfriend. (Hi if you're reading it) However I've also subjected myself to cutting and stuff and I'm getting really really bad with that to the point that I make myself bleed as much as I can and I'm cutting, non-suicidal (though I sort of am suicidal), near my wrists and everything and then trying to hide them from everyone (I hope my rentals don't find this) I should seek help but come on, shrinks *scoffs* no offence but they're Anil jerks and they'll just send me to a correctional facility. And that'd make it WORSE.

I'm sorry, I just totally vented on all of you… please forgive me…

Anyways… so I hope you love the chapter, I still love making people smile and I'm beyond sorry at the long wait. I'm really mad at myself for making you guys wait. 

Please review and at least tell me what you liked and didn't like. BUT don't tell me to hurry up and update because I'm going to take my sweet ass time to make sure it's perfect for you guys. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD WITH THAT god damn it. Lol I have major mood swings.

This chapter's dedicated to… er… Ryan, Devon, Lance, Kaity, Nolan, Shawn (yes Ryan, Shawn haw haw him and Nolan they'd get jealous and that's not good for a relationship), er… hmm… Jessica, Jenni, Ace of Spades luv ya babes! hmm all my reviewers… gah… GOD! And Jesus. Yeah… but I'm not thanking my muses cause they hate me!! AND HOLLYPOP! For reassuring me about the damned booth issue!!! Thank you so much

Ok… so… I will ttyl! And I will try hard to get another chapter up. So long and… thanks for all the fish.

Thank you and good night

Cheers,

Ginny

PS

Corduroy pillows; they're making headlines!

THERES THE JOKE!


End file.
